


Voltron Legendary Defender Season 8 Fix It Fanfic

by MageWarrior



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kallura and Plance Fix It fanfiction, Plance Endgame, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith and Allura, True Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: After seeing Season 8, i was disappointed on how it turned out to be so this is my version of VLD Season 8, With Lance wrestling with his feelings for Pidge, he struggles on how to ask her out before they go on with their mission to stop Honerva and save the Alteans. Meanwhile, Keith and Allura have a moment alone after his long absence from being with the Blades and developed feelings for each other.





	1. Launch Date

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go Kallura and Plance shippers! Hope this heals your heart! This is my version of my Launch Date. Hope you all like it. Please comment and give feedback!

It has been months since they stopped Sendak and his armada and now they are dealing with an Altean mysterious girl named Luca who was in the Altean Robeast sent by Honerva. It was time to find and stop her from destroying the universe.

  
Keith was in the kitchen making sure the reports are good to go. Hunk was ranting about the tv series that he was talking about to Lance. “You know there were hinting romance between you and Allura.” Hunk said and that got Keith’s attention.

  
He stopped as he put the tablet on the table, “Look, Hunk, I know it’s bad enough that I am now back and Allura is now ignoring me. Can we avoid this topic?” Keith asks, gently.

  
Hunk slumped down as Lance narrowed his eyes at him, “Look, Keith, you have been gone for a very long time. Allura…. Allura was hurt that you had to leave for the Blade. You were important to her. I heard her once talking to the mice about you.” Lance said.

  
“Really?” Keith asked as Hunk nodded, “Yeah, she really does miss you. She is not avoiding you. It’s more like getting some time for herself.”

Keith raise an eyebrow at him and looked at his reflection on the tablet seeing his marking on his cheek. “You think she’ll be happy with a friend who is actually half-Galra? She is probably still healing from what happened with Lotor.” Keith says as Hunk and Lance hung their heads down in silence.

  
“You know, I have been thinking about you know, about my feeling for Pidge.” Lance admitted as Keith and Hunk perked up, both looking at Lance.

“Thought you like Allura?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah, well. Used to know. After seeing her being tortured by Ezor. I-I don’t know, something inside of me just clicked then I get all defensive.” Lance rambled. “M-Maybe, I think I-I like her.”

  
Keith smiled as Hunk gasped happily. “Wow! Are you asking her today? Look, it has to be today. Do it. That is final.”

  
“Hunk’s right. You should take that chance, Lance. You earned it.” Keith says. “Thank you, Keith.” Lance smiled as they all went to the meeting.

  
Keith was sitting on a chair near Shiro as Allura came and sat next to him. Their hands brushed against each other as Allura gave him a shy smile. Keith smiled back then the two looked away.

  
As the meeting had started, Allura’s mind wondered off to Keith. He is here with them after his time with the blades. He really did come back for them. For her. She was unconsciously smiling as she thought of Keith in her mind.

  
“Be with the ones you love.” Shiro ordered as he dismissed the meeting.

As they all stood up, Lance was looking for Pidge, but she was no where to be seen and he spotted Allura and Romelle. “Allura! Romelle! You know where Pidge went off to? I need to tell her something.”

  
“Hmm, she is with her mother at the moment.” Romelle said as Allura noticed his nervousness. “You alright?” Lance did not answer until Hunk helped him out. “He is asking Pidge out!”

  
“How cute! You better not waste time, right Allura?” Romelle gasped. “Yes. Agreed. Where did Keith go?” Allura asked as the two boys realised that he was missing.

“Huh, probably with his mom.” Lance shrugged. Hunk nodded as Allura frowned. Romelle saw this, “Allura, I know how much you worried about Luca. We all are worried about you. Also, Keith. He would’ve wanted you to rest up.”

  
Lance nodded, “Yeah. You should. Don’t worry. Romelle will take care of Luca for you.”  
“Yeah, and you all fired up by tomorrow’s mission.” Hunk agreed.

Allura smiled in gratitude for her friends. “Thank you all. I’ll get some rest. But first, I want to witness you asking about something to Pidge, Lance.” Allura smiled.

  
Lance gulped as Hunk pushed him to keep walking as they found Pidge. Lance was nervous to ask her then he started to back out. “Uh, how about I’ll do it later?” Hunk stopped him from leaving and pushed him into the room with the two Alteans watching.

  
Colleen noticed Lance at the doorway. “Oh, Lance! Didn’t see you there? Pidge is just over there if you needed her.”

Lance smiled and walked over to Pidge. “This is it!” Hunk whispered excitedly as Romelle and Allura watched in anticipation, while holding each other. “H-Hey, Pidge.” Lance greeted as Pidge smiled. “Hey Lance, what’s up?”

  
Lance looked back at Hunk who gave him a thumbs up before taking a deep breathe. “Um, I was wondering if you are free tonight? I mean, my family is having dinner since it maybe our last night here and I wanted to ask you if you want… to go on a date with me?” Lance asked her.

  
Pidge stood there, processing on what has happened and then smiled and blushed deep red. “Lance, I would love to but that’s the thing. I am grounded.” Pidge said as Lance slumped down, disappointed that he had lost his chance with her.

  
Also, Hunk, who slumped down as well with Allura and Romelle were wondering what she meant by the Earthly term ‘grounded’.

“Oh, um, that’s sucks. Maybe some other time?” Lance asked.

Colleen then went to Pidge’s side, wrapping an arm around her daughter. “Oh, she will be going just this once. I will let her go on a date with you.” Lance and Pidge’s smile lit up, “Great. Um, I’ll uh, see at six. At your quarters?” Lance asked. “Sure thing, Sharpshooter.” Pidge replied as she heard the girls cheering along with Hunk.

  
Keith was sitting on top with Kosmo on his lion, watching the sunset as he thought of Allura. Then heard someone getting up. “Man, you are a hard guy to find when you want to be.” Lance grunted.  
‘Hey Lance- Whoa!” Keith exclaimed.

“What are you wearing? Are those glasses?” Lance looked away in embarrassment. “Ugh, Sam, Colleen and Matt made it for my date with Pidge.” Lance said as he sat next to Keith.

  
“A date with Pidge? So, she agreed? Well, done Lance.” Keith congratulated his right-hand man. “Thanks man, but it may be our last. I know that I knew Pidge for a very long time, but I don’t know if, you know, make her happy.” Lance said as he put the glasses away.

“Look, Lance, you two have been friends since you guys first met. You two are inseparable. You know how to make her happy. If she is going on a date with you, that means she likes you. The stupid, annoying you.” Keith smiled.

Lance laughed as he looked at the sunset, “Watching the sunset?” Keith nodded. “Yeah. It might be our last time to see it. We need to finish this war. I am going to do it with my right-hand man, who is the paladin of the Red Lion and the Lance who always have my back.”

  
“Ok, finding Pidge a dress is our top priority! Let the shopping begin!” Nadia marched in with the girls following her.

  
Allura looked over at Pidge who was smiling one of her brightest smiles. She was lucky to be with someone who is always there for you. “Pidge, how about your hair? Do you want me and Romelle to braid it?” Allura asked, trying to forget about her thoughts of a particular person.

  
Pidge turned to Allura then looked at her hair. It was getting a bit longer during their time in space. “Uh, sure. If that is what you want to do.” Pidge smiled.

  
Allura smiled as they continued their search as the found the perfect store to find dresses. Nadia and Ina chuckled as they gave a few choices to Pidge.

The first one did make Pidge gag at the colour, it was bright pink with flowers on it. Nadia chose a strapless dress that completely is revealing that Pidge had to hide behind the curtain.

Allura and Romelle tried to find a perfect dress until Romelle nudged Allura with a smirk and had found the one.  
Allura gave it to Pidge as they waited for her to get out for them to see. “Oh, mission accomplished.” Nadia chimed as she smiled.

  
In the Garrison, Lance was already in his best outfit he could find, and he was super nervous, he could feel his legs buckling. He took a deep breath and checked himself as he heard girls chattering behind the door. Then the doors revealed Allura and Romelle.

“Uh, where is Pidge?” Lance asked as the girls giggled and revealed Pidge in a light green dress with blue accents and have white sandals. She had her hair braided in a small bun. “Wow, you l-look amazing!” Lance sighed. “Heh, thanks Lance. Shall we?” Pidge blushed.

Lance nodded as the two left for the date. Allura smiled, happy for her friends and proud to see how they come a long way from being friends to actually dating. Allura walked back to her quarters to try and get some rest but couldn’t. So, she went out the Garrison to have fresh air and saw a dead withered tree. She stood in front of the tree with her eyes closed and her hand glowed as the tree began to regrow back to the way it is. Allura smiled as red and pink orbs floated around the tree. Her smile disappeared as tears rolled down her cheeks and her Altean markings glowed as she sobbed away.

  
“Allura?” Allura gasped as she harshly wiped her tears away. She turned to see Keith behind her. “Oh, Keith! I was just wondering around and taking some fresh air.” Allura smiled a fake smile. “Ok, but are you alright? You seemed upset.” Keith noted as Allura sighed in defeat.

“Keith, you have been gone for a very long time. I didn’t know what to think when you left. I always have tried to become stronger than ever. And now, I see that everyone have families to go back to and so you do. I am happy. But the only one who doesn’t have the rest of her family to go to is me. I only have Coran. He always have been my second father to me.” Allura sobbed as tears rolled down her eyes.

  
Keith stood quiet as he tightened the grip on his hands. Can’t bear to hear her cry. “I’m sorry. I should stop saying those type of things.”

“No, you are right. I was gone for a long time. I have too focused on being with the blades and training with them. But I thought all of you. Always have. You are important to me too. You all are my family.” Keith said. Allura’s stopped flowing as Keith looked away from her.

“Allura, I want to say I am sorry for what has happened with Lotor.” Allura now hated the name that has been mentioned. She had made a terrible mistake for falling in love with Lotor. He made her people suffer, betrayed and used her!

  
“I should’ve been there. Be there for you.” Keith said as Allura put her hand on her chest and walked to him and placed her hand on his scarred cheek. “Keith, all that matters is that you are here with us. And you did everything you can to protect us.” Allura smiled.

  
Keith looked away. “I shouldn’t say all those things about your father. He is a great man and a father to you. I’m sorry.”

“I also apologise for my rash comment about you leaving us, but it is true. I was hurt that you had to leave but understood the reason why. It is important to you.” Allura said as she placed her hands on his cheeks as Keith wrapped his arms around her, leaning towards her as Allura leaned in as well but their moment was interrupted by Kosmo who barked at them.

  
“Ah, I think it’s time to go to sleep. Big day tomorrow.” Keith chuckled nervously as Allura nodded. “Yes. It is important. Um, goodnight, Keith. Glad we had this talk.” Allura stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before going back inside.

Leaving Keith touching where Allura had kissed him. Kosmo whined and barked at him. “Oh, shut up!” Keith hissed.

Back at Lance’s house, Lance introduced Pidge to his family. “Ha, it finally happened. Lance had to take you out in order to graduate from the children’s table.” Lance’s brother laughed as Lance pouted with his arms crossed that made Pidge giggled. Lance’s frowned turned into a loving smile.

  
After dinner, Lance took Pidge out for a walk. “Whoo, love your mom’s cooking!” Pidge said as she walked beside Lance. “Glad you liked it, I was a bit worried about tonight.” Lance admitted as they stopped at the balcony.

“Why? It was perfect. The way I liked it.” Pidge said as she put her hand on his. Lance smiled, “Thanks Katie- I mean, Pidge.” Lance quickly corrected himself as Pidge laughed. “You can call me Katie if you like. That’s fine with me.”

The two looked over the view as the stars shone brightly above them with Lance gazing over Pidge. “Katie? Can I tell you something? Something I should have told you long time ago.”

  
Pidge turned to his attention as she nodded. “Well, all this time, I thought I like Allura. I really did but then over time. But when Ezor tried to torture you. I-I lost it. I wanted to protect you from them. I was worried that you might get hurt. You are my best friend. I will not let anyone hurt you.” Lance said.

Lance then smiled and continued. “You made me feel like I am myself. I feel at peace around you. I want to be like that for the rest of my life. You were always there for me. I-I love you Katie.” Lance confessed as Pidge’s eyes widened and smiled loving at him as they lean in and kissed.

The moment was perfect for them as they pressed their foreheads together. “Took you long enough, Sharpshooter.” Pidge said as Lance chuckled and saw Beezer in front of them.

“I think, he wants to take a picture.” Lance says as they posed for a picture.

Allura walked back to her quarters with a warm smile and opened the doors to her quarters seeing Romelle and Coran in her room with concerned looks. “What happened?” Allura asked. Coran and Romelle explained what has happened to Luca and it was dreadful news as Allura was more determined to find Honerva and end this.

  
In the morning, the paladins stood proud on the stage in their new Garrison uniforms. Shiro promised that they’ll come back safely to Earth after they win this war. Then everyone said their goodbyes to their families.

Allura stood with Coran and Romelle as she saw Lance and Pidge saying goodbye to their families, also Hunk.  
Allura was looking for Keith and saw him saying goodbye to his mom and Kolivan.

She was happy that he has found his mother. Keith saw her and smiled at her with her returning the smile. Krolia saw this and smirked. “Trying to impress the princess eh, Keith?” Krolia slapped his back with a grin.

“Mom! What? It’s not like that!” Keith stammered as he looked away from his mother. “Whatever you say Keith. But I saw what I saw in the Quantum Abyss.” Krolia chuckled.

Keith groaned as he went on board the Atlas. With Allura by his side. They were ready to do whatever it takes to stop Honerva and save the Alteans.


	2. The Prisoner's Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I will update my other two chapters so stay tuned. As always, please send some feedback or comment.

_Lotor looked over the horizon of a kingdom with Kova sitting on the balcony. He pet him as he overlooked the people in the village. Lotor had been in this planet for a year and he worked along with the people that lived in this planet to seek new wonders. He then heard footsteps from behind, smelling a familiar fragrance. Lotor smiled as he smelt the fresh tea. “Ven’tar, you shouldn’t have.”_

_Ven’tar laughed lightly as she poured the tea in a cup for the Prince of the Galra Empire. “But I must, you are our guest here I must give you something to eat, I insist.” Lotor just smiled and took the cup gently from her soft, gentle hands._

_“Thank you as always.” Lotor thanked her as Ven’tar smiled warmly at him. They watched the sun set together as they discussed some important matters. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?” Ven’tar asked as she pet Kova who meowed in pleasure, fondly._

_“I must prove my father that I am successful as well. It is best to keep professional.” Lotor replied as he set the cup on the table inside his quarters._

_“But until tomorrow’s meeting, I rather spend my moments with you.” Lotor held her hands affectionately while gazing into her eyes. Ven’tar smiled as she put her hand over his heart. “I sense you have greatness in your heart, Lotor. Never forget that.”_

The paladins and Atlas attacked a Galra base run by Warlord Lahn, previously Commander Lahn. Lahn stood in the centre of the room with his guards looking over the consoles and then the alarm went off, “What’s happening?” Lahn asked. “Six hostile ships have entered our system, sir.” One of the guards confirmed.

“Prepare the armaments and power the satellites.” Lahn ordered. “How did they make it past initial detection?”

Then the screen up, showing the Atlas with the lions up in front in formation with Keith appeared ordering them to stand down. “This the Voltron Coalition. Lay down your arms and…. “

“Open fire!” Lahn ordered as the lions scattered, avoiding all lasers. “Well, that didn’t take long!” Lance commented. The Atlas activated a particle barrier from behind and the paladins fought off the Galra fighters.

“Fighters launching. Six o’clock low!” Hunk said. “Remember shoot them down if needed but try to avoid collateral damage on the ground.” Keith ordered as the Atlas prepared for battle with Shiro commanding the crew.

“Holding steady at 95% but the ground cannons have us targeted.” Iverson reported. “Let’s give the lions some backup. Adjust our heading down to one point zero five.” Shiro said.

“Adjusting course.” Coran says.

“Lock on to the ground cannons.”

“We have weapons lock!” Iverson called out.

“Fire!” Shiro ordered as they all attacked the base down below them. The MFEs came in for backup with rebels ship coming in behind them to assist the attack.

“Paladins, let’s take out their reinforcements.” Keith says as he saw Allura freezing all exits from the base. Each of the paladins took out all the Galra fighters one by one successfully as Matt, Nyma and N-7 deactivated the base’s power.

Then the Atlas was attacked by unknown lasers from above. “Does anyone have eyes where are these lasers are coming from?” Shiro asked the paladins.

“I am not picking up anything from my scanners.” Pidge says. “Trying to locate point of origin now.” Allura flew in behind Pidge. “I’m on it.” Allura used her lions sensors to pinpoint the laser. “I’ve got visual on two cloaked cannon satellites.”

“How did we miss those?” Hunk asked. “It looked like we wormholed right past them.” Pidge suggested. All of the lion combined to form Voltron to take out the cannon satellites. Keith and Lance used their bayards to form bigger thrusters to make them faster and quicker to take out the cannon satellites.

Lance and Pidge smiled in victory. “Great job, Lance.” Pidge says to her boyfriend. “Thanks pigeon.” Lance smiled at her.

Keith smiled and then Allura’s screen lit up in his lion, “Keith, that was excellent work.” Keith was surprised to hear the princess complimenting him. “Thank you, Princess.” Keith said as Allura smiled fondly at him.

 “Great job making quick work of the satellites, paladins.” Shiro complimented over the intercom. “We’ve successfully gained control of the base.” The Garrison had taken over the base with Romelle, Colleen and the other members of the Garrison giving out food and nursing their wounds.

The paladins along with Matt and Shiro came in the main room of the base with Griffin and Kinkade already secured their leader. “This one says he’s the leader.” Griffin says as Lahn turned to face them with a scowl.

All of the paladins could see that he was not delighted to see them. Hunk then came up to him with delight, knowing who he is. “Holy Kaltenecker! What are you doing here? It’s me, Hunk, Remember? Paladin of the Yellow Lion. We worked together.”

“I remember.” Lahn replied shortly. “Wait, you know this guy?” Keith asked, confusion on who the Galra commander is. “Yeah, from the Omega Shield. “Oh, yeah that’s right. You were on a space road trip with your mom. Keith, this is our friend, Lieutenant Lahn.” Hunk introduced Keith to Lahn.

“It’s Warlord Lahn now, and you and I are not friends.” Lahn spatted.

“Oh, Okay, uh… I just thought we bonded by working together as a team to fix the Omega Shield and save your planet, you know? A Galra occupied planet. No less we saved it. It’s cool. No big deal.” Hunk said. 

“Sendak only attacked the Omega Shield after we pledged loyalty to Voltron. Then you disappeared and left us vulnerable to more attacks. I vowed to never let that happen again.” Lahn says, still not trusting them.

“It was not our intention to gone for so long. But we’re here now.” Allura assured him. “To claim victory over us?” Lahn hissed.

“No!” Allura exclaimed.

“We didn’t come here to argue. Warlord Lahn, we’re asking you to join the Voltron Coalition to help provide stability to the universe.” Shiro said, offering a truce with Warlord Lahn. 

“What’s the alternative?” Lahn asked. “If you want peace, if you want to end this war, there can be no alternative.” Shiro replied. “You’ve attained victory and I accept defeat.” Lahn affirmed.

“It doesn’t have to be victory or death. I know it’s the Galra way, but…” Keith started.

“And what do you know of the Galra?” Lahn snapped. “My mother is Galra. She’s a member of the Blade of Marmora. So am I.” Keith says.

Lahn narrowed his eyes down at Keith, “The mutinous Blades have all but perished. Are they so diminished in numbers that they’re forced to enlist a half-breed and his mommy?”

Keith frowned when Lahn seemingly insulted him and his mother. Allura gritted her teeth in anger only to see that they insulted Keith’s loyalty. And along with the Blade of Marmora. She saw how Keith felt hurt and insulted and was about to defend him. Then there’ was beeping can be heard form the computers.

“Guys, incoming transmission.” Pidge said, getting everyone’s attention. “Patch it through.” Shiro says.

There was a distorted voice coming through transmission, saying, “Yordam bering exus.” It goes on and on repeat.

“It’s an emergency protocol built into the sentries when they’re under distress.” Lahn says as he recognised it. “Has your Voltron Coalition attacked them as well?” Lahn asked as he turned to Keith.

“No, we didn’t.” Keith replied with certain. “Pidge, see if you can reopen the hailing frequency.” Shiro says to Pidge who stood close to Lance.

“I’m trying, but no response. I’m locating the transmission’s origin but the EMPs we set off have done a number on the communications systems.” Pidge said. “Huh? We got a comm signature. Do you recognize this ship?” Pidge turned to the Warlord.

“Yes, it’s Klytax V-Three. It’s one of the 15 ships I sent on an assignment six phoebs ago. They all disappeared. We assumed them dead.” Lahn says bitterly.

“Looks like they are not dead after all. We need to get out there. Shiro, how long before the Atlas is ready to launch again?” Keith asked.

“Hours, we still need to process all the Galra and prepare the planet to continue operating on its own.” Shiro says. “This is our mission. We need to see this through.”

“Then Voltron will go.” Keith says determinedly. “Voltron is going to save the Galra? My fleet would never believe Voltron was there to help. They’d fight you until their last breath.” Lahn scoffed.

“That’s why you’re coming with us.” Keith said.

The flight to Klytax V-Three was a quick one and alarming as Kosmo growled at Lahn, keeping a close eyes on him. “What was this fleet’s mission when they left?” Keith asked while Kosmo continued to viciously growl at Warlord Lahn.

“They were out gathering munitions.” Lahn simply said as Allura heard him through the comms. “Weapons? Were you buying or stealing them?”

“The Galra Empire is at war itself. We have to do what we can to survive. But if you must know, they were salvaging weapons from an abandoned Galra base.” Lahn explained the mission from the missing ships.

“I have visual.” Pidge said. “Everyone, stay alert.” Keith says as they looked at the destroyed cruisers. “What happened here?” Lance asks, seeing the debris drifting off.

“Uh, Warlord Lahn, didn’t you say there were 15 cruisers?” Hunk asks Warlord Lahn. “Where are the rest of them?”

“I’m not detecting any signs of life or biorhythms on the closest two ships, but there are some signals coming from the ships at the end.” Pidge confirmed.

“That’s Klytax V-Three, where the call came from.” Lahn said.

“Hailing Galra Cruiser Klytax V-Three. This is Keith. Paladin of the Black Lion of Voltron. Do you copy?” Keith hailed the ship to confirm if anyone is on the ship but no responded. There was static behind the call.

“This is Warlord Lahn, your commander. Do you copy?” Lahn then tried to get a response. “Yordam bering exus.” 

“Whoever’s in there, we need to find them and get them out.” Keith says. “If I can access the ships’ security network, we should be able to find out what happened here.” Pidge suggested.

Keith sat from his chair and uncuffed Warlord Lahn. “Paladins, Lahn and I are gonna head in first to make sure the entry point is safe. You guys jetpack behind us.” Keith ordered. “Copy.” Everyone complied as Keith and Lahn with Kosmo teleported inside to open the doors from the outside.

“We’re all clear. Lahn open the airlock doors.” Keith said as Lahn opened the doors for the rest of the paladins to get inside, joined Keith and Lahn.

“Pidge, are picking up any signals?” Keith asks Pidge who was checking in on her wrist comm. “There are multiple biorhythms, but they’re intermittent, almost random. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Okay, we’ll need to split up to find any survivors. Hunk and Lance, clear the aft of the ship. I’ll take the bow and work my way towards you. Pidge and Allura, take Lahn to go through the security logs. Find out what happened here.” Keith ordered as everyone nodded.

“I don’t like taking orders on my own ship. Especially from a Galran half-breed.” Lahn growled. “Duly noted.” Keith glared at him as everyone separated to their tasks.

Allura and Lahn were about to leave to the security logs. Allura turned to Lance and Pidge who were having a brief talk before separating.

“You be careful, Lance. Hunk, look after Lance for me.” Pidge smiled, also feeling worried for him. “Will do, Pidge.” Hunk saluted as Lance pouted and bumped his helmet affectionately on Pidge’s gently. “You too, Pidge.”

Allura smiled at the sight then turned to Keith. He was staying close with Kosmo behind him. She bit her lip then called out to him. “Keith!” Keith turned to see the princess calling out to him and stopped to turn his attention to her. “Yes, Princess?”

“I-I um, just… Just be careful out there. Stay safe.” Allura stuttered. Keith was taken back by Allura being concerned about him. “I will, Princess. You too.” Keith replied with a smile.

 Lahn, Pidge and Allura got to the security logs and tried to get it working. “It’s useless!” Lahn sighed. “The ship is in lockdown and the systems can’t be rebooted. We’ll need to contact my base for security keys.” 

“Okay, or we could just do this.” Pidge said as she made her way to the console with Allura and Lahn watching her. Pidge had made the systems un and running in seconds, all of the screens lit up, flickering. “What’s wrong with it?” Allura asked.

“I’m not sure. It appears to be corrupted. Let me see if I can clear this up.” Pidge said as she worked her way to see what has happened.

Lahn looked over the window to see his ships destroyed, with Allura drifted behind him. “Everything I’ve spent years fighting for, taken away in an instant.”

Allura looked away thinking about everything she had lost during the war and how much it hurt her.  “I, too, have lost everything. My planet, my family.  But when the paladins arrived at the Castle of Lions….”

“You’ve never had to earn power. It’s always been given to you!  You’re looking for something you once had security, peace, happiness. Those things have never been part of a Galra soldier’s life. You and I are not the same.” Lahn snarled at the princess who was taken back by his burst of anger.

“You want something to call your own. Believe it or not, I understand that.  But there are other ways to get it than through force. That’s what the coalition is offering. That is what Keith is offering you.” Allura reasoned with Lahn, calmly as she can.

Lance and Hunk were checking if there were any survivors in the ship. Hunk whimpered at the sight of everything he had past. “The escaped pods are still here.” 

“Yeah, but the Galra aren’t.” Lance said. “Everyone is gone, but no one escaped in one of these things.”

“Ugh, that’s creepy.” Hunk groaned.

The two opened a door to go through, seeing things drifting in the hallway of the ship. Hunk whimpered and looked around until something went on his helmet and screamed in terror, “It’s a massacre! We need to get out of here!”

Lance screamed as it was all over him. “It’s all over me!”

“Me too, Lance, get it off of me!” Hunk whimpered. “Get it off! Ah!” Hunk’s helmet examined the substance and Hunk calmed down. “Oh, wait. Wait a minute. “It’s food goo.”

“It’s not coming off!” Lance says as he tried to get the food goo off if his helmet. “Ohm it’s rotten food goo!” Hunk groaned in disgust and gagged. “Gross!”

Meanwhile, Keith has found holes on the doors in the hallways, “What could have done this?” Then he heard some distant banging from the other side of the hallway. He saw a sentry trying get out.

“I think I got something.” Pidge says as Allura comes in for a closer look. Pidge pulled up a security footage, “The soldier is here, but after that flash, he’s gone. But now the shadow is on the other side of the screen.” Pidge explained.

“Perhaps it’s from another soldier.” Allura suggests.

“I don’t think so. That’s less than a tenth of a second. Hold on, it looks like the trajectory of the lightning angles combined with the proximity to the solider are distorting the shadow’s shape.” Pidge explained logically as she had shown an image of a shadow on the screen. It was a shadow of a monster.

“What is that thing?” Lahn asked.

Lance and Hunk gasped and turned as they heard a monster growling in another room. They peeked over to see who it was or _what_ was it. They both screamed high pitched at the sight of what they have seen. A monster in front of a crystal, seemingly absorbing its energy.

The monster grew more ferocious and bigger as it roared after absorbing the energy from the crystal. Lance and Hunk blinked, sweats as they zipped back slowly to avoid it as they can.

“Guys, be on the lookout for a giant, deadly monster.” Pidge said over the comms as Hunk and Lance winced as they saw the monster had found them.

“We believe it’s what attacked the crew. Avoid it all costs.” Allura then warned. “Lance, Hunk do you copy?” Pidge asked.

“Um, Katie, Allura bad-…” Lance was about to warn them, but the monster charged at them. It growled and snarled at them and the boys screamed in horror with the girls and Lahn hearing over the comms.

“Guys, are you okay? Lance? Hunk?” Pidge asked, clearly worried about them, especially her boyfriend. “Uh-huh, we’re okay, peanut.” Lance whimpered along with Hunk. With that, the creature was gone.

The monster went to the computer console and searched for someone through the screens. “Keith, we just contacted Lance and Hunk. They saw something. Be advised…” The creature heard Pidge contacting Keith, but it cut out the communication systems. The creature snarled as it saw Keith and Kosmo on one of the security footage.

“Keith! Keith, can you hear me?” Pidge called out to Keith, but he wasn’t answering then Lance and Hunk came. Pidge turned to see her boyfriend was alright. Lance came to Pidge as he held her arms tightly.

“Are you two okay?” Allura asked. “Yeah, we’re fine, but we need to get out of here now!” Lance exclaimed. “Why? What happened?” Pidge asked who tightened her grip on Lance’s arms.

“It was…. Monster. Ah. Blue flash almost died. I got rotten food goo.” Hunk says with eyes widen. Then they noticed that one person was missing, “Where’s Keith?” Lance asked.

“Hello?” Keith called out in an empty hallway until he saw a sentry coming towards him, slowly. “What are you?”

“My name is Keith, leader of Voltron, Paladin of the Black Lion.” Keith answered. “Wait, Yordam bering exus. Is that you?”

“Where are the rest of the Galra?” The sentry asked. “They’re still on planet Ryker. Why?” Keith asked.

“Planet Ryker.” The sentry says as the monster appeared holding the sentry, and then throwing at Keith who sliced it in half. Both Keith and Kosmo got away from the monster with Kosmo teleporting away from the monster’s purple beam.

Keith shielded himself from the beam and tried to attack it, but it was too fast for him. Kosmo then appeared, saving Keith in a nick of time and teleported him to safety.

“Keith and I were in communication right before we got disconnected. It must have been that thing. You said you saw the creature, right?” Pidge asked turning to her boyfriend and Hunk.

“Oh, yeah! Face-to-horrifying-face!” Lance exclaimed, still terrified from what he had seen.

“We just watched that thing take out one of my men in an instant. How did you two escaped unscathed?” Lahn asked.

“What’s happening now?” Hunk whimpered as they felt the ship rumbling. The power came back on and the screen lit up, showing coordinates heading somewhere. “The ship’s moving, and it’s headed to Lahn’s base!” Pidge says.

Then a flash of blue appeared, Keith and Kosmo were teleported behind them. “Oh! Keith! Good you’re here.” Hunk exclaimed in relief. “Keith, are you ok?” Allura asked, genuinely worried for him. Keith smiled briefly to her as he made his way to them.

“There’s a monster on the ship!” Hunk said.

“The base you sent this fleet to plunder, was it Warlord Ranveig’s?” Keith asked Lahn. “Yes, it was.” Lahn replied.

“Unbelievable.” Keith says as he looked down, now remembering what that monster was. “Keith, what’s going on?” Allura asked him. Keith looked at her with apological eyes, “The creature on this ship is a superweapon designed to destroy the Galra and only Galra.” Keith explained.

“Warlord Ranveig would never create such a thing.” Lahn said in disbelief.

“Ranveig found the creature in the Quantum Abyss and experimented on it with Lotor’s quintessence.” Keith says. “He trained it to take out is Galran enemies, but… he could never control it. The beast couldn’t differentiate between adversaries and allies.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at his leader. “Wait, how did you know so much about this super-monster-weapon-thingy?” Keith looked away, looking down at the floor in shame. “Because Krolia and I let it loose so we could escape Ranveig’s base. This is all of my fault. I’m sorry.”

Lahn narrowed his eyes and growled at Keith, “It’s what you’ve wanted from the beginning. Something to get rid of the Galra for you.”

“I don’t know what it’s gonna take to get it through your thick skull, but we’re not your enemy.” Lance said, defending his leader and friend.

“Pidge, can you initiate the self-destruct protocol? We need to destroy this ship and the monster with it. We need to do it immediately.” Keith says to Pidge.

“Okay, I’m on it.” Pidge says as she made her way to the computer. “Once I initiate, we’ll have two doboshes to exit the ship.”

“Two hours? Katie, isn’t that too long?” Lance asked his girlfriend.

“Minutes!” Everyone exclaimed minus Keith and Lahn.

“What? That’s not enough time!” The initiate has already started. “Let’s move!” Pidge says and then bumped into Keith. They all saw the monster is the room getting them all cornered.

“All Galra must perish.” The monster charged at the paladins but Lahn didn’t move until Allura used her whip to save him. Kosmo went on an attacked monster but only to get hurt in the process as Lance started to shoot at it. “Come on!”

Everyone got out the control but Keith and Lahn didn’t make it as the doors shut closed. Lance turned to his girlfriend, “Pidge, how much time before the ship explodes?”

“Sixty ticks.” Pidge replied. “We’ve got them out of there.” Hunk says, while holding Kosmo. “This should dot it.” Pidge said as she tried to open the door, but it still shut closed. “That thing overrode my protocol!” Pidge exclaimed.

“We can take to down with our bayards.” Lance says but Allura was already on that as she helplessly using her bayard desperately trying to get Keith out of there. “Keith!”

“We’re coming for you!” Lance shouted out from the other side of the door. Keith and Lahn tried their very best effort to get the door open.

“Stand away from the door!” Hunk says. Lance and Hunk kept on shooting and shooting until they try to get the doors open. Trying their best to pry the doors open for Keith and Lahn to escape from the monster.

Keith and Lahn struggled to get the doors open as the monster charged at it as Keith summoned his bayard to fight off the monster. The monster teleported to place to place as it attacked them with its beam, targeting Lahn. But Keith saved in the nick of time then was scumbled back on the doors.

Lahn looked at the monster as it teleported towards him, “Victory or Death!” Lahn exclaimed as if he was either ready to fight or die.

Keith went in front of him with his bayard as it manifested into a cannon, finally getting the upper had to attack the monster. “Do you trust me yet?” Keith asked, turning to Lahn who narrowed his eyes down at him. 

“Paladins clear the hallway. We’re coming through!” Keith says as they moved out of the way and saw the doors heating up as Keith used his cannon to make way for him and Lahn as they went through safely with the paladins following them to escape from the monster. They all made it safely out of Klytax V-Three and successfully destroying it along with the monster.

On Planet Ryker, Lahn called for an announcement to all Galra in his base with the Coalition. “The Galra Empire may be decimated, but its warriors are still needed to maintain stability. Twice, the Paladins of Voltron have risked their lives for me, yet I questioned their intent. I was wrong. I pledge loyalty to a united front with the Voltron Coalition. And I encourage you all do the same.”

The crowed cheered loudly as Keith stood proudly behind Lahn. Allura smiled see the Galra were finally agreed to working alongside them and the Voltron Coalition.

She walked over to Keith, placing a hand on his shoulder and says, “Great work. For getting the Galra and Lahn to change their minds of working alongside us. I proud of you Keith.”  

Keith blinked, then smiled. “Thank you, princess. Also, thanks for uh, trying to get out, you know from earlier.” Allura blushed, “O-Oh, you are my l-leader and f-friend. I am always worried about you.” Keith’s shoulder slumped down.  _Friend, huh?_

Then Pidge came to the rest of the paladins with information she had gotten the cruiser. She had informed there was another sighting of an Altean Robeast. The paladin have planned their next move in order to stop Honerva’s beast. Keith had planned that they split up while the Atlas continue to work with the Galra. Shiro was uncertain about this. “You’ll be out there on your own, without backup”

“We’ll be okay.” Keith assured him. “Voltron is now stronger more than ever.” Everyone gave him reassuring smiles with Shiro returning one of his own. “Be careful out there. Paladins.”

 


	3. Battle Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Another Chapter! Hope you like it!

In Oriande, Honerva used the two pillars on each side of her to open a wormhole to let one of her Altean pilots to get what she needs for her mission. The Altean Robeast went on Olkarion, invaded their and destroyed every last one of them.

Meanwhile the paladins went on a hunt to find the Altean Robeast. Hunk yawns tiredly as he slumped down in his chair. “Okay, that’s the third star quarter we checked in the last 11 days, and we still haven’t found a single clue about any Robeasts.”

“Actually, that was 11th star system in the last three days.” Pidge corrected him, “Was it really? Oh, my gosh. Okay see, I’m so worn out, I can’t even… you know.” Hunk sighed.

“Uh count?” Lance asked. “No. Think.” Hunk replied.

“I know this is not ideal but the intel we received from the Galra cruiser in Lahn’s fleet identified one of those Robeasts within this quadrant. We must find it.” Allura says.

“Unfortunately, we just don’t know how the current the information is.” Keith said to Allura who was on her screen.

“Also, this is the celestial quadrant is 230,000 light-years in a diameter.” Pidge says as she looked over her scanners.

“I can’t even process what that means.” Hunk groaned.

“Okay, picture five fleas searching another flea on a dog size of Earth.” Pidge started to explain it logically. “Ugh, all this talk about fleas is making me itchy. Are you guys feelings itchy?” Hunk asked.

“Katie, why can’t you and Hunk just make a Robeast tracker thingy, you know? Do some math and science stuff?” Lance asked his girlfriend. “Then put some components together and bam, it’s gone.” 

“Hmm, sorry Lance I don’t think that’s impossible.” Pidge smiled, glad to have Lance helping her out.

“Perhaps we should set our heading for the Altean Colony.” Allura suggested. “Allura, we talked about this. To get to the colony, we would have to travel to the Quantum Abyss.” Keith reminded Allura.

“Also, Kolivan said the colony no longer exists.” Pidge says. Allura frowned, “But there will be clues there, something to go out off of.”

“Travelling through that abyss was the most harrowing experiences of my life. A single misstep could turn a six-month journey into a ten-year journey. The creatures, the environment, everything in there wants you dead.” Keith explains the Quantum Abyss as Kosmo whined. “Except you.” Keith pet him with a fond, soft smile.

“I’m tired of hearing what we can’t do and what we don’t know.” Allura snapped out of frustration.

“Allura, we just want to make the best decisions-....” Lance started but he was cut off by her.

“The Alteans were my people, and the last of them are being exploited as soldiers in someone else’s war. You don’t understand.” Allura sighed.

“Princess, I understand what it feels like to see someone I care about hurt so much. Especially when I did hurt you for leaving to Blades.” Keith says as he appeared on her screen.

“But…. Keith, I’m so, sorry. I am just so worried and terrified for what will happen to my people. And we talked about this. I am glad that you came back, and you are here with us. That’s all that matters. It was your choice Keith, it had to be made.” Allura sighed and smile with Keith smiled back. “Thanks Princess.”

“Uh, hate to interrupt the moment between you two.” Hunk says as Keith and Allura gasped as they realise, they were still finding the Altean Robeast.

“Okay, maybe we head to Olkarion. We’re just a few galaxies away. They might have some information on any usual sightings.” Hunk suggested.

“Hunk’s right. Olkarion is the best spot to regroup and revaluate our situation.” Keith agreed.

“And it’ll be awesome to see everyone again. I wonder what kind of technological advances they made for the last few years.” Pidge wondered. “Oh, man. If they figured out a way to untangle the uncertainty principle, new precision calculations could open the doors to a flood of innovations.”

Pidge clasped her hands together excitedly imagining the Olkari latest technology work. “I think I understood, like three of those words, Katie.” Lance chuckled as Pidge smiled.

“Allura, what do you think? Princess?” Keith asked. “Perhaps a trip to Olkari is best.” Allura smiled a little as Hunk cheered in his lion. “All right! Let’s do this.”

Keith the appeared on Allura’s screen, “Princess, I promise that we find the Alteans. Don’t worry.” Allura smiled affectionately at him. “Thank you, Keith. That means a lot to me.” Keith smiled back gently.

“Um, after all of this is done. There is something I would like, to uh, talk to you about.” Keith says as he looked away slightly. “Of course. We’ll have all the moments you like.” Allura smiled.

Pidge adjusted the scanners to notify Olkarion. “Hailing Olkarion. Be advised the Paladins of Voltron are en route.” There were some static on the other end with no response. “This is Pidge… hailing Olkarion.” Pidge tried again. “Do you copy?”

“Are they not home?” Hunk asked. “They are probably too busy untangling calculations, Pidge.” Lance suggested. “Am I using that right?”

“No, not even close.” Hunk replied to Lance who pouted, trying to impress his girlfriend but she was too focused on to get hold on to Olkarion.

“I’m guessing there’s a delay due to our distance.” Pidge suggested. We’ll probably receive their reply on the way.”

“Paladins if we want to get to Olkarion quickly, there’s only one way to do it.” Keith grunted as he thrust his controls forward as they all formed Voltron. “Engage wings!” Keith and Lance used their bayards to activate the wings to have enough thrust to get to Olkarion.

“Welcome to Olkarion’s Galactic neighbourhood.” Lance says. “Did we ever hear from them, Pidge?”

“Actually no, Lance, which is strange. I’ll try and contact them. Whoa! We’ve got incoming!” Pidge warned the others. “Something big is headed our way at an incredible speed!”

“A Galra cruiser? Some kind of weapon?” Lance asks.

“Is it a Robeast?” Allura asked as they all turned to see what is heading their way. “Shield up!” Keith ordered as they had their shield and sword ready.

“What the heck is that thing?” Lance exclaimed.

“It’s a weblum! Keith, look! We’ve been inside one of one of those!” Hunk exclaimed excitedly.

“How could I forget?” Keith asked as he slumped down in his chair. “Isn’t that the time where you first met Acxa? When you trying to get the scaultrite?” Allura asked Keith who stiffened at the princess coldness, hinting some jealously from her.  “Well…”

“Um, what’s is it doing?” Pidge asked. “It’s creating scaultrite.” Hunk said, “Pidge you would love it. It’s amazing chemical process-....”

“Science talk later! We’re in its line of fire!” Lance shouted. “Thrusters!” Keith says as they made it out of its way. “Should we go on the offensive?” Lance asked.

“No, no. they may be dangerous, but they’re essential for the universe. Think of them like giant space bees.” Hunk says. “Keith and I learnt about them on a video from Coran made. There was some rule like, ‘If you don’t want to be killed, stay away from its gills?’”

“That wasn’t the rhyme. It’s ‘if you don’t want to be dead avoid it’s head.’ Keith deadpanned, correcting him. “We don’t have time to listen to you rhyme!” Allura intervened. Hunk laughed, “You just…”

“Hunk!” Keith growled as Hunk quickly shut his mouth but muttered, “Killjoys.”

“Where is that weblum going?” Allura asked. “According to my calculations, it’s headed towards…. Olkarion.” Pidge says. “Then we better get there first.” Keith says as they all head to Olkarion.

Once they got there, everything was destroyed. All of the buildings, technology and all of the homes of the Olkari all destroyed.

“They were our allies, our friends.” Pidge says as tears rolled down her eyes with Lance quickly wrapping his arms around her. “Shh, I’m here. We’re here.”

Hunk put a comforting hand on her shoulder with Lance hugging her tightly. Allura overlooked the destruction of the Olkari’s home and Keith put his hand on her shoulder, comforting her as Allura placed hers on his, holding his hand tightly. 

He then turned to the others, “Paladins, I know this is a difficult moment, but we need to get to work. That weblum is headed straight here right now, so time is short. Our top priority is search and rescue. If there is any survivors, we need to find them, and we need to find out what happened here.” He then felt Allura, squeezing his hand tightly.

“There is only one thing capable of this.” Allura said, thinking it could be the Altean Robeast.

“Well, let’s confirm it.” Keith says as Allura nodded. The team split up in groups as Lance reluctantly let Pidge go but knew she needed space from everything they have found out. He went with Hunk as Pidge went with Allura who was still looking at the Black Lion flying above them.

“I think our worst fears has been realised.” Keith says as he saw a massive landing area in the middle of the city. “What do you see?” Hunk asked.

“The physical wreckage and destruction patterns are just like those on Earth.” Keith says. “Our findings are the same.” Allura sighs sadly as she looked at the dead trees and branches. “It appears the Quintessence was siphoned out of the Olkarion as well.”

“Lance and I took readings. We picked up trace elements of Psyferite. It’s the same metal the creature on Earth was made from.” Hunk says as he looked down at Lance analysing the metal.

“Why did this Robeast attack Olkarion of all places?” Allura asked. “Maybe it because it was the central part of the coalition.” Lance says.

“Maybe. I just get the feeling there’s something more to it.” Allura says. “You might be right, but we don’t have any way to confirm it.” Keith said as he kept on searching. Right now, we just need to focus on finding survivors.”

“How’s Pidge?” Lance asked. Allura turned to Pidge who was still looking around. “Not good. She is mourning.” Allura replied as she heard Lance sighing. “OK. Just checking.”

“Pidge, have you picked up on anything?” Allura asked her friend but she didn’t answer. “Pidge do you copy?” Allura then searched for her in the forest and saw her standing near the edge of a small cliff. “Pidge?”

“I know this place. This is where Ryner taught me how to bond with the forest. The Olkari people helped me to make that connection. I learned more from them than I ever thought possible.” Pidge said as Allura gave her a comforting hug.

“Allura, they had so much more to teach the universe. And now they’re gone.” Pidge cried as she hugged her tightly as Pidge stumbled on the ground. “Shh, I’m here.”

Then she heard girls’ laughter. Pidge looked behind her as she saw two girls playing with a ball, cheerfully. “Pidge?”

“Are you alright?” Allura asked. “You didn’t see it?” Pidge turned to Allura.

“See what?” Allura asks as she looked where Pidge was looking at before. “The forest, it was back to the way to how it was before. There were two girls playing.”

“Maybe this place is trying to show you something.” Allura says.

“What?” Pidge turned to Allura, “The Olkari had a profound connection to the land, just like you do. Their history could be etched into the very soil for you to see. Concentrate.” Allura urged Pidge to connect with the planet. “See of you can tap into its energy.”

Pidge closed her eyes as she concentrated. She then saw children playing, laughing and running in the forest again. “Huh?” Pidge turned around as she heard a sonic boom as she saw something in the sky. “We need to get to the city!”

Pidge and Allura went to the city on top of the building, seeing the destruction of the Olkari city, where the Robeast came from. “Ryner.” Pidge gasped.

“You can see Ryner?” Allura asked. “What is she doing?”

Then Pidge saw the Robeast attacking them and Ryner. “The Robeast! It’s here!” Pidge shouted. The Robeast attacked the city with brute force. “We need to get closer.” Pidge says as Allura followed her. Pidge then saw Ryner with other Olkari.

“Get civilians to evacuation pods and launch them immediately!” Ryner ordered. “Have all military personnel report to battle stations. Scramble the mechs for counterattack.” The soldiers moved on to their tasks.

“Come with me!” Ryner says to the last two soldiers.

“Ryner. It seemed like she was talking to me. Or could have been to the soldiers. I don’t know.” Pidge says.

“All of the answers we’re looking for could be here. We may be able to find out where this beast came from and where it’s going next. There might be some clue here about the Alteans.” Allura said to Pidge.

“If there is, I will find it.”

“Guys, we have a, uh--. We have a major problem here.” Hunk said over the comms. “Hunk released some low-orbit trackers outside of Olkarion on the way in. The Weblum just set them off. We have about ten minutes to evac.” Lance warned them.

“Copy that.” Keith says. “Everyone to their lions. Let’s go now!”

“Keith, we can’t leave yet. How long do you think can hold it off?” Allura asked Keith.

“Hold it off?! It’s a giant space worm!” Lance exclaimed. “We can’t hold it off! What are you talking about? Get Pidge and get out of there now!”

“But Pidge found a way to tap into Olkarion’s history. She may be able to find out what we need to know, but we need a little more time.” Allura said as she frowned, hearing Lance sighed in defeat. “Fine, be careful.”

“Alright, we’ll buy you enough time as much as you can.” Keith says to Allura who smiled. “Copy that and thank you, Keith.”

“Hunk, Lance, we need to hurry!” Keith says as Hunk and Lance went to their lions to help Keith to stop the weblum.

“I got it on scanners. Let’s intercept it.” Keith says as they flew up to stop the weblum. Allura stayed behind with Pidge as she saw the lions going out of the atmosphere.

“Be careful, Keith.” Allura sighed before turning to Pidge who sat down in the centre on the building and watched over her. 

 Pidge saw the Robeast destroying the city as they all fought back with all of their technology, they have to destroy the beast and Ryner sending out more soldiers to defend their home. Pidge then went on to another location to get closer on what the Robeast is finding.

“We need to get it to divert it’s course.” Keith says as they were near the weblum. “And how do we do that?” Lance asked.

Hunk went on ahead going straight to the gills. “How about like this?” Hunk used his lion to push the weblum, but it wasn’t working. “Uh, my idea isn’t working.”

“Okay, okay, well, what were the rules with this thing?” Lance asked. “I’m drawing a blank. I’m not good under pressure!” Hunk exclaimed. Lance used his lion’s cannon to stop it, the weblum won’t budge and was headed straight to Olkarion. “It’s still heading for Olkarion! We haven’t slowed it down at all.” Keith said.

Pidge saw two Olkari engineers looking over the computers, finding the origin of the beast. They have picked up the scanners and found out that the beast came from a wormhole. Pidge then fainted from what she had seen. “It was a wormhole. That’s how they travel.” Pidge says to Allura who held her.

“Pidge, Allura! I’m sorry but you gotta get out of there immediately!” Hunk shouted over the comms.

“Katie, get out of there now!” Lance exclaimed, worried about Pidge.

“I need more time.” Pidge says. Allura nodded and ran to the edge of the tower. “I’m coming up there to help.” Allura hopped into her lion to help the boys.

“Over here! This way! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Too close! How did you guys beat this thing the first time?” Lance asked panicking.

“We never beat it.” Keith said. “Trying to alter its course is a different thing than collecting its scaultrite.”

“Oh, that’s it. I’m calling Coran.” Hunk says as he started to call him. “Coran come in.”

 _“Hunk! Hello there!”_ Coran says on his screen. “Coran! You’re there. Okay. Sorry but we need to stop a Weblum from eating a planet, like, right now! Any chance you know about that?” Hunk asked.

 _“Well, it’s definitely been a while but in my younger days, me and my cohorts would have little weblum fun.”_ Coran begins.

“Coran! We’re kind of in a rush here!” Hunk exclaimed.

 _“Right, let’s see. If I remember correctly all you need to do..”_ The video call started to cut out like the last time. “…. _On the trilo-mutarth, which you’ll find under its dorsal….”_ The video keeps on cutting out.

“Oh, no! No, no. No, no, no! Not this again!” Hunk panicked. “Our connection is breaking up!”

 _“…resulting in face boils, a runny nose and cosmic light radiation poisoning. And if you don’t do this, you’ll expand to twice your size and pop like a balvax!”_ The video cut off leaving the paladins on their own.

“Okay, that conversation took a lot longer than I expected, and I learned nothing.” Hunk said sarcastically.

Then the weblum was headed straight to Hunk then Allura came in saving Hunk just in time. “Allura, thank you!” Hunk exclaimed happily as Allura smiled. “Please hurry Pidge.”

Pidge was still on Olkarion trying to figure out what the Robeast is after. She saw Ryner getting everyone to safety in a pod as she looked up to see the beast searching for something as the Olkari people fought back. Pidge then saw the Robeast taking the Olkari cubes and flew away leaving the Olkari defenceless. “It came for the cubes. Why?”

“Ryner, can you hear me?” Pidge tried to call out to Ryner but doesn’t seem to hear her. “Do you know why the beast wanted the cubes? Please talk to me!” Pidge pleaded.

“Hurry!  Everyone on!” Ryner shouted.

“Ryner, please! Ryner!”

Ryner then felt a child hugging her, gripping on her robes tightly as she sobbed away. “I’m scared. I don’t want to leave!”

Ryner bent down to her level and says, “You mustn't  cling too tightly to the past. The Olkari have always been able to adapt and move forward. It is our greatest strength. And it will live on in you.”

“But our home….” The girl cried, gripping onto her clothing tightly, shaking in fear. “The old gives way to the new. It is the way of the universe. Now please, go.” Ryner wisely said as she hugged the young girl in her arms before running away with the others.

Pidge watched the Olkari people leave in the pod to escape the destruction of their homes. “Pidge! Pidge, are you there?” Allura asked.

Pidge looked down her wrist comm, hearing Allura.  “We can’t hold this thing off any longer. You need to get out of there!”

“Pidge, get out of there now!” Lance shouted over the comms. Pidge then looked up to see her lion coming to her with its eyes shining brightly. She looked up at her lion with determination. 

Everyone struggled on their own to hold the weblum back until Hunk saw Pidge coming towards them. “There she is! The plant is clear!”

“Everyone fall back away from the weblum!” Keith ordered as they all flew to a safe distance and watched the weblum destroying Olkarion in front of their eyes. “It’s…. It’s all gone. I’m sorry, Pidge.” Lance says as he heard Pidge sniffling in her lion.

“I’m sorry, Pidge.” Allura says, trying her best to comfort her. “I wish we could’ve done more.” Keith said. “Thanks, everyone.” Pidge smiled as she looked over to the Red Lion, knowing that Lance is giving her a smile to comfort her.

“If you think about it, this isn’t really the end of Olkarion. Weblums eating dead planets is just the first step in a process that leads to the growth of new stars, planets and galaxies.” Hunk said.

“The old gives way to the new.” Pidge smiled, remembering Ryner’s words. Allura smiled as she looked at the Black Lion. “We need to contact the Atlas.” Pidge said as her face appeared on her screen. “Why?”

“Because it turns out the Olkari weren’t done teaching us a few things.” Pidge says as she squints her eyes in determination. “They showed me a way to track the Robeasts. Their information is going to save a billions of lives.”


	4. The Grudge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... another chapter! Please enjoy and please as always send in feedback is much appreciated if you want more and i hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“Who’s a good girl?” Iverson cooed. Bae-Bae shakes her tail, panting as Iverson scratches her belly.

“You are.” Iverson laughed. “I used to have a dog like this years ago. Old Sally would follow me just about everywhere I went. I couldn’t turn around without her being there, smiling her big, drooly smile. Which actually was a problem sometimes. I once tripped her over, slipped on her drool and went shoulder-first into the refrigerator. Yeah, and that’s where this clicking came from.” Iverson explained about his pain on the arm, making them hear the clicking sound.

“Is that why you were always struggling with the pull-ups, sir?” Veronica asked. Iverson looked at her unamused, “No, that’s because I am old and overweight. And watch your insubordination.”

“Yes, sir!” Veronica quickly says.

“Was the dog alright?” Curtis asked.

“She was fine, thank goodness. Yeah, that dog meant the world to me.” Iverson replied with a smile, looking down at Bae-Bae.

“I know how you feel. My brothers and sister adopted every stray animal they could find. There was this one cat. ‘Flash’ we called him. He hated everyone except me. Smart cat.” Veronica smirked.

Curtis smiled as he turned to Acxa who was doing some exercises not far from them. “What about you, Acxa? Did you have pets where you’re from?”

“I never had a creature companion, but one of my partners, Narti, was bonded to an immortal cat named Kova. That cat gave her the ability to experience the world.” Acxa said, looking at Curtis.

“Oh. That’s great.” Curtis blinked, looking down.

“Until Lotor killed Narti, we had to abandon the animal on our destroyed ship so we could escape without being tracked.” Acxa continued as silence took over the room with Curtis, Veronica and Iverson giving her strange, yet disturbed looks.

“Crew, report to the bridge immediately.” Shiro said over the announcement. All of them went back to the bridge to their stations, “I’ve got incoming transmission from the Paladins. Go ahead, Allura.” Shiro says.

“Altas, we managed to track down an Altean Robeast.” Allura says. “You’ve found one!” Coran exclaimed, surprised about this news.

“Where is it? Did you engage the creature?” Shiro asked. “Unfortunately, we were too late. It attacked the Olkari and stole the remains of the weaponised cube.” Allura says.

“Is Olkarion okay?” Coran asked. “No, Olkarion is gone.” Keith conformed.

“No.” Coran frowned at the loss of the Olkarion. “The loss of Olkarion is devastating to us all, we were able to acquire some vital information.” Allura said.

“We learned from Olkarion that the Robeasts have been travelling via wormhole, which leave behind unique energy signatures. Pidge created a program that can identify those signatures and pinpoint their exact locations.” Keith added as they sent them the readings to the Atlas.

“We’re sending over the readings from Pidge’s program now.” Allura said. “Are you telling us these are all the Robeasts?” Coran asked. “We’re not positive, but they could be.” Pidge answered.

“There’s more. After studying the map, we noticed the signatures all radiate from a single epicentre: Oriande.” Allura said.

“Wait, so Honerva could be on Oriande?” Coran asked. “But I thought only worthy Alteans could get there. Could she have the mark of the chosen?”

“There’s a lot we don’t know. We need to rendezvous to come up with a plan.” Keith says as Coran looked over the computer, “The Baltuf Nebula would make a good rendezvous point for the both of us.”

“Send us the coordinates, Coran. See you soon,” Keith said as they all made their way to their rendezvous point to meet up with the Atlas crew.

Meanwhile in the Atlas, Acxa was sitting alone, eating her food. “Acxa! Come and join us.” Veronica called out to her as Acxa raised an eyebrow while making her way to sit with the MFEs and sat next to Veronica. “So, how did you meet the paladins?”

“I met Keith when I was stuck in the third stomach of a Weblum. He saved my life.” Acxa said, looking at all of the MFEs. “What were you doing in a …. Stomach?” Nadia asked, raising her eyebrow. “Gathering scaultrite to help Lotor enable to conquer the universe.” Acxa answered.

Ina blinked as Nadia continued. “I once got stuck in a ball pit when I was a kid.” Ina gave her unamused look to Nadia. Acxa frowned and continued to eat in silence after a few seconds of awkwardness.

“Well, what do you think of the crew? I must be a pretty different dynamic being that we don’t try to kill each other, huh?” Veronica asked as James slumped down in embarrassment.

“I suppose, but the Galra had an expression: “Combat is the searing light that burns away imperfections.” Acxa said. The table suddenly moved to an awkward silence yet again with the MFEs having their eyes wide, with disturbed looks.

Ina frowned looked from side to side. “It would appear the mood at this table has become rather awkward.” Nadia nudged her on her arm to shut her up. “Most likely due to your Galra lineage.” Ina continued nervously.

Nadia facepalmed as Ryan dropped his food with his mouth wide open at what Ina had said, meanwhile Veronica has a worried and terrified expression on her face with James slamming his face on his food tray. Acxa froze then looked down sadly at her food. “Yep, definitely…… awkward.” Ina says as Ryan slumped down on his seat.

“Atlas, we had some technical difficulties. We’ll be delayed.” Keith says. “Copy that. How long?” Shiro asks. “We’re still assessing that. Might be a few hours. We’ll keep you updated.” Keith replied.

“Roger that.” Shiro says.

The paladins have arrived at a planet up ahead. “Coming up on rendezvous point, straight ahead.” Pidge said. They landed nearby the volcano waiting for the Atlas to come.

“Anyone find it odd that Shiro changed the rendezvous point to this?” Hunk asked, looking around their surroundings on the planet.

“I’m reading high CO2 and low oxygen in the atmosphere. We’ll need our suits to breathe if we try and go out there.” Pidge says as she appeared on Keith’s screen as he watched over Kosmo who was laying down in his lion.

“I’m not going out there.” Hunk deadpanned.

“They’re here.” Keith says looking up in the dark clouds up in the skies. “Atlas, we have a visual.” Then the Atlas became distorted and changed into a Galra cruiser. “Paladins, get airborne immediately!” Keith ordered. “This is a trap!”

The lions scattered away from the cruiser, but they were all pinned down by the laser beam. “It’s just like when we were caught by those pirates!” Hunk grunted.

“We’re about to be captured again!” Lance gritted his teeth as he looked Pidge’s lion. “Emergency ejection!” Keith shouted out.

All of the paladins went out safely from the beam. Then the fighters came in shooting at them on ground as they all ran. “Atlas, come in!” Allura cried as she stayed near Keith. “Atlas, we’re under heavy fire!”

“The Atlas isn’t receiving our communications!” Pidge cried out as the fighter kept on shooting at them. The paladins hid behind a boulder as Allura hid beside Keith and Lance, Pidge and Hunk were on the right side of their hiding place with Lance shielding Pidge away from the pirates.

Allura looked up at the fighters that flew past by above them. “The beam has the lions pinned.” Hunk says as he looked at their lions. “We must be set up but by whom?” Allura asks.

In the sky, a drone came down to try and find the paladins down below and capture them. “Guys, we have incoming. It’s closing in fast.” Pidge says as Lance tightened his grip on his gun. They all heard rapid beeping as the drone started shooting at them. Keith shielded Allura from its fire and ran away from the drone.

“We need to lose it!” Hunk exclaimed, running on the tree trunks with Pidge by his side. “Isn’t there anything we can do to throw off our scent?” Lance asked as he ran closely next to Pidge on a higher tree.

“Yeah, I got an idea, but I need a minute.” Pidge says as she looked at Lance.

“Hunk and I will buy you some time.” Lance says as he jumped down next to Hunk and manifested their bayards and shoot at the drone.

Allura shielded Pidge while she worked her way to stop the drone from attacking them. “Got it! It shouldn’t be able to detect us anymore.”

“Great job, Katie. Then let’s get out of here!” Lance said. The shooting has stopped and flew past the paladins and scanned the area around the paladins. Yet, again it started to start shooting at them.

The paladins all yelled and ran away from its fire again. “Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Hunk exclaimed in fear, running away from being shot at.

Hunk hid behind Lance and Pidge as Allura ran to the other side as she nearly tripped over but Keith caught her in time. Keith pulled up his shield, “I need something to draw its attention!”

“I’ve got it.” Allura said as she ran off to distract it. She used her whip to cut down the tree to get its attention. The drone avoided the tree as Keith threw his bayard at the drone and successfully destroying it.

“Huh, well done you two. Perfect power couple team up.” Lance complimented as Allura blushed, stuttering and looked at Keith who looked away from Allura, but Lance and Pidge could see a small pink blush through his helmet.

Pidge giggled. “Ok that’s enough, Lance. I might be able to hack it.” Pidge was analysing the drone with Lance and Hunk by her side. “This is Galra tech, but it looks like it’s been infused with Olkari elements. The subatomic micro-filament is single modulated before it goes through its attenuator. Wow!”

“So, its pretty amazing, huh?” Hunk asked. “Yeah.” Pidge nodded as she looked over her wrist comm.

“Oh, look at that, it’s single modulated, not double modulated. Huh.” Hunk grinned while chuckling.  

“Oh, shut up, Hunk!” Pidge snapped angrily at him as she heard Lance snickering and turned to him, having a death glare on her face making her boyfriend to stop.

“Sorry, Katie.” Lance cleared his throat and quickly apologised. “As you were.”

“This thing has been locking to our key encryption protocol that’s built in out suits and bayards.” Pidge continued. “How did they get that?” Keith asked.

“I don’t know.” Pidge replied. “Only a genius could do it.”

“Can’t we turn our suits off?” Lance asked his girlfriend.

“Negative. If the drone had our encryption protocol, then so does that cruiser and anyone on it. If you want to avoid detection, we need to lose our suits and bayards.” Pidge says.

“Remove our armour? In this place?” Allura asked, quite alarmed about this.

“Is anyone read the atmosphere? Oxygen low, CO2? We’re not gonna last long. A few hours, tops.” Hunk says. “We need out suits to survive.”

“Yeah, at this point, we’ll survive longer without them.” Keith says.

“So, keep our suits on and risk getting blasted or take our suits off and live long enough before dying from poisoned air. Yay, great!” Lance slumped down at the risks. Pidge comforted him by patting her hand on his shoulder.

The Galra cruiser opened a hatch to group of pirates to hunt down the paladins. “Sending you the drone’s last known coordinates now.” Said a technician.

“We’re going after them.” Said the captain. “Why would we do that? It’ll risk the entire operation.” Fentress, one of the Galran pirates warned. “We already have the lions. The paladins have no value.”

“They do to me. We’re going in.” the captain says. “But-..”

“I am the captain and my authority will not be questioned!” The captain snarled at Fentress. “You do as I say, or you will spend the rest of your miserable days right here on this planet. Is that understood?”

“Yes, captain.” Fentress bowed. “Do not let those lions move.” The captain ordered. “No one takes them until the hunt is over.”

“Yes, captain.”

“And make the Atlas stays put.” The captain says. “Copy that.” Said an Olkari.

“Keith, any updates on your ETA?” Shiro asked. The Olkari changed the sound of his voice and starts to mimic Keith’s voice to talk to Shiro. “We’re just finishing some repairs and about to go underway. We’ll update our ETA when we’re en route.”

In the Atlas, Acxa has been practicing her shooting in the training bay and later saw Veronica doing the same. Acxa sighed tiredly as she turned to Veronica. “I know you have little trust for me, but your constant presence is tiresome. If you have a problem, let’s end it now.”

“Acxa, it’s not that I don’t trust you.”

“Then what is it?” Acxa asked. “Honestly, I just wanted to get to know you.” Veronica replied. “By sneaking up on me at a firing range?” Acxa asked.

“I didn’t sneak up on you.” Veronica assured her. “Only because I’m always aware of my surroundings.” Acxa said.

“Look, I’m sorry that I may have been following you around. It just seems like you could use a friend. I know it can be hard to fit in sometimes.” Veronica says as Acxa turns away. “I’ve spent my entire life not fitting in. I’m used to it.” Acxa says as Veronica looked down. “Right.”

“I was an outcast, born and bred in war. The only wat I survive was to become worse than my enemies.” Acxa explained. “I don’t care about what you may have done in your past. I know there’s more to you than that.”

“But some people only see Galra and I understand why. Sometimes even I question if my people have the ability to change.” Acxa says. “By choosing to join the coalition, you’re living proof that it is possible. I guess I wanna get to know the Acxa who turned her life around. I have a feeling everyone would like that person.” Veronica said as Acxa softening her expression.

Back on the planet, the paladins took off their armour and Allura noticed that Keith was leaving to another direction. “Keith, where are you going?”

“Stay with Hunk, Princess. I will lure the enemy away just to give you enough time to escape.” Keith says as he started to walk away.

“And leaving us like you once did before? I cannot let you do that, Keith.” Allura snapped. Keith stopped in his tracks and then looked back at Allura with a soft expression, walking towards her.

The paladins all gave each other awkward looks at each other and decided to leave them alone. Keith then held her hand as Allura blushed light pink. “Allura, I will come back to you. I promise.” Keith turned back to Allura who crossed her arms and wanted to be opposed of his decision but gave up.

“Alright but, please. Please be careful Keith and come back to us.” Allura said, letting him go to lure the enemy away from them so that they can get to their lions safely.  

Keith nodded. “I will.” He ran to the opposite direction away from the paladins.

Lance whistled. “Don’t worry, Allura. Keith is well, Keith. He’ll be fine.” Lance assured the princess. Allura frowned as Pidge gave her a tight squeeze on her hand. Then they moved on to try and find the lions while Keith is luring the enemy away.

“They’ve abandoned their suits. Now how are we going to track them?” asked a pirate named Hawkins. “We hunt them the old-fashioned way.” The bounty hunter snarled.

“Are we sure the lions are this way?” Pidge asked as she walked besides Lance looking at the trees.  “Every direction looks the same.” Hunk says.

“Oh, what I’d give for a GPS right now.” Pidge groaned.

“We cannot allow ourselves to panic, Pidge. Clearly, we relied on our tech far too much. We need to focus if we’re going to get out of here.” Allura says as she looked up the trees for a few ticks before saying, “Ok, I’m lost.”

“What do we do?” Hunk asked, clearly panicking, looking around the area and looking up the trees. 

“Our Lions are that way.” Lance says confidently as the others turned to him. Pidge raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, “How do you know?” Do you have scanner you have been hiding?”

“No, Katie, I just looked at the volcano. It was on our left when we came in, so I put it on our right side and that’s the way out.” Lance replied.

Pidge’s eyes lit up and smiled proudly at her boyfriend, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “You are a genius, Lance!” Lance smiled and gave her a wink as he hugged her.

“Oh, snap. Well done, Lance!” Hunk smiled. “Well, let’s not get ahead ourselves.” Allura says, unintentionally destroying the good mood.

The trio frowned knew that she is also worried about Keith. “Allura I know you are worried about Keith. He’ll be fine.” Hunk assured her. Allura was about to say something but then they were being shot at by the hunters.

They all hid behind the rocks for cover. “More drones?” Pidge asked. “No. Look!” Lance exclaimed as he saw the bounty hunters up on the trees shooting at them.

They all made a run for it away from the hunters. As they landed on the ground, it began to crumble as they all fell down. Lance tries to get Pidge from falling in, but fell in separate tunnels, Lance and Pidge were together as Hunk and Allura were in one tunnel separated from the others.

“They’ve split up.” Said one of the bounty hunters. “Stay on their trails. Get them!”

“We’re on the trail of four of the Paladins right now.” Hawkins said over the comms.

“Which four?” The captain asked. “The Altean, the big one, the tiny one and the loud one.” Hawkins replied. “They removed their armour to throw us off their scent, but we’ll have them soon.”

“Good.” The captain says as they continued the search for the paladins. “The one I really want is this way.”

In the Atlas, they got another response from Keith. “Apologies for the delay. We experienced a glitch in navigation. I will have to get back to you.”

“Everything okay out there, Keith? Do you need help from the Atlas?” Veronica asked. “No assistance required, thank you. Lance will figure it out.” Keith says. “Right, Lance, the navigation genius.” Veronica scoffed.

“Affirmative.” Keith says. Veronica and Acxa then looked at each other suspiciously, knowing that Keith would never say something like that. “How long have they been delayed?” Veronica turned to Iverson. “They should have arrived when we did.” Iverson replied.

“Something doesn’t seem right.” Acxa says frowning. 

“Look at this. It looks like their frequency has been pinging off a decoy. I’m intercepting it now.” Curtis says as he put out the messages the paladins were trying to send and now have found out that they were under attack. “We need all hands-on deck immediately!” Iverson ordered.

Meanwhile in the caves, Lance and Pidge made their way out but they were found by two bounty hunters. “You think I forgot about you, tiny paladin? I’ll make you pay for what you did to me!”

Lance gritted his teeth in anger while Pidge and Lance kept on running but both were getting tired. Pidge stopped for a moment to take a breather.

“Come on, Katie, we can make it.” Lance panted, putting a hand on her back, getting her to stand right up. She nodded, they were about to run but then fell down in exhaustion in Lance’s arms.

“We need to hurry.” Lance gasped for air. Pidge panted as she held Lance’s arms. “They’re right behind us. The CO2 is poisoning us by the minute, and we don’t know we’re going. We can’t keep running.” Pidge says as she stood up.

“Okay, Katie. What do we do?” Lance asked. Pidge looked at Lance determinedly, “We have to make a stand.” Lance smiled and nodded. “That’s my girl.”

The two bounty hunters came to the spot where Lance and Pidge were. “Your brother isn’t here to help you this time. And I’ve upgraded since the last time we last met.” The bounty hunter growled. Then a log came swinging in their direction, the two hunters dodged it seeing Pidge’s symbol carved on the log along with Lance’s.

Then the hunters were caught on the ankle by the ropes finally capturing them. Lance and Pidge came and took their weapons.

“Whoa, it actually worked! Well done, babe.” Lance complimented with a big grin. Lance then turned to the hunter with a glare pulled an arm back then punched him on the face. “Don’t you ever touch her again!”

Pidge smiled fondly at her boyfriend’s protectiveness as she took the weapons. “Found the lions. This way.” Pidge says as Lance nodded before giving the hunters one last nasty look. The two ran off to find their lions.

In another cave, Hunk and Allura were running for it away for the last two bounty hunters. “Okay, If Lance’s volcano logic is correct, the lions should be on the other side of this-…” Hunk was cut off by a hunter knocking him over.

“Allura, go! Go now! Get out of here!” Hunk exclaimed as he was trapped by the hunters. Hunk then looked both ways seeing that Allura disappeared. “Allura?”

“Looks like she left.” The pirate said. “Don’t worry, we’ll find her for you.”

Then Allura came out of her hiding place and attacked the pirates, saving Hunk. “Oh! Allura, Thank you!” Hunk hugged Allura tightly as he could. “You’re welcome Hunk. Now, please let me breath.” Allura grunted.

Hunk then set her down as they saw the Atlas had arrived. “The Atlas! Oh, thank the ancients! Wait, Keith is still in trouble!” Allura realised. Hunk’s eyes widened as the two began to cough due to the atmosphere they’re in.

“That’s where the ghost protocol is emanating from.” Veronica informed Shiro and the crew. “Hit them with the electromagnetic pulse.” Shiro ordered. The Atlas shot at the Galra cruiser successfully taking out the power and the beam. From the cliff, Lance lifted Pidge up as they cheered then he set her down as they both coughed.

“Squadron Z, come in.” Fentress tried to get hold of the squadron. “Squadron Echo, come in. HQ, come in.” Fentress sighed. “HQ is not responding, and the other pirates are offline. I never signed up for this!” Fentress exclaimed.

“Well, you’re in it now.” The captain said, kept on moving on with the task towards to the volcano.

The Atlas got the pirates under arrested as well as they got the paladins safe and sound. Hunk, Allura and Lance carrying Pidge back to the Atlas and set her on a med bed as she gets more oxygen and her parents came in as Veronica came to Lance and hugged him. They have their armour back and they were safe and sound at last.

“Sophisticated hacking and jamming abilities. Impressive.” The Olkari says. “It’s nice to find others on my level.”

“Yeah, it’s terrific. Now, where’s your leader?” Shiro asked. “I don’t know. I lost her signal when you attacked.” The Olkari replied. “But she’s out there somewhere, hunting down the Paladin you call “Keith”.

Allura’s ears perked up and looked at the Olkari. “If you pirates lay a finger on Keith, I swear I’ll-…” 

“Allura, stop. Save your strength.” Shiro calmed the Altean princess as she huffed, crossing her arms. Acxa then turned to the Olkari and asked him, “And who exactly is your leader?”

Fentress was on top of the volcano searching for the last paladin. She then saw the Red paladin standing behind the boulder. She then turned to the other way to have the perfect angle to shoot but only to find out that it was just an empty suit of armour. Fentress then turned around to see Keith running towards her and punched her.

Keith then went off on his own on his way to the lions but then saw the leader of the pirates in front of him, the leader took off her helmet and revealed herself as Zethrid to Keith. “Zethrid?”

“You took Ezor from me!” Zethrid yelled in deep rage and anger as she charged at Keith.

Keith avoided her attacks and manifested his blade for a better defence. Zethrid then hit him on the gut as he fell backwards but stood up again trying to fight her off. Zethrid growled and gritted her teeth as she kept on punching Keith on the face and kicked him. Keith lunged his blade Zethrid but blocked his attacks.

“I don’t know what you think I did.” Keith panted. “You took away everything. And now my face will be the last one you’ll ever see.” Zethrid growled.

Keith swung his blade one last time but Zethrid twisted his wrist as he lost his blade. His mother’s blade. Zethrid then chocked him tightly, enough for him not to breathe.The MFE pilots came flying past by, surrounded Zethrid. She then put Keith in a head lock with a gun at his head.

Keith saw Shiro and Acxa coming to his rescue along with the MFE pilots. “Does any one have the shot?” James asks. “It’s too risky!” Rizavi exclaimed.

“Zethrid, don’t do this.” Acxa pleaded. “I knew you’d come. Now you will feel like what I felt.” Zethrid snarled at her former friend.

“It’s over. Your surrounded.” Acxa said. “You think this deters me, Acxa?” Zethrid asked. “I welcome death now that Ezor’s gone.”

Acxa took off her helmet and looked at Zethrid, “Zethrid, I know you hurt. Ezor hurt, too. That’s why she left you. She couldn’t keep holding on to the anger.”

“Stop!” Zethrid demanded.

“Hear my words. Remember how we first met. We were so full of hate and rage, half-breeds rejected by the Galra. Lotor used us. He led us down a painful path, never- ending cycle of destruction and loss. Now’s your chance to break that cycle… with me, with Ezor. She wants you to leave that rage behind.” Acxa tries to convince Zethrid to stop.

“I’m too far gone. She’ll never take me back!” Zethrid exclaimed in anger as she shakes her arm, tightening the grip as Keith struggled to breath.

“Wait! Please!” Acxa pleaded again. “Don’t let the rage control you.”

“All I have left… is revenge!” Zethrid snarled at Acxa and pointed her gun at her. Zethrid was ready to shoot at Acxa and it turned to be Veronica who shot Zethrid.

Zethrid was falling down to the lava pit but then Keith saved her in a nick of time, saving her from her tragic death. Shiro and Acxa helped him to get Zethrid to safety. Keith panted as his hands were on his knees and catching his breath as he coughed violently as he fell down feeling drained.

Keith felt a bit numb everywhere in his body and he opened his eyes as he saw Allura running towards him. He could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Keith! Let me go, Shiro! Keith, please hold on! Help is on the way!” Allura cried as she came to him and his eyes closed.

Keith opened his eyes and squinted in pain as he saw the light in his eyes and shielded them with the back of his hand. He got up and found out that he was in the Atlas safely in the med bay. Keith saw his armour on the chair, without his blade.Keith frowned at the thought of losing his blade. His mom’s blade.

He then turned to see that his hand was being held by the sleeping princess. Keith blushed little then gently nudged her on the forearm. “Allura? Princess?”

“Ugh, Keith?” Allura yawned as she rubbed her eyes then her eyes widen as she saw Keith all better. “Oh, Keith! Thank the ancients you are alright!” Allura then hugged him tightly as Keith wrapped his arm around her.

“Heh, thanks Princess. I’m glad you here too.” Keith smiled.

“Also, can you please let me go? I can’t breathe.” Keith then wheezed as Allura then loosen her grip on him and broke the hug as she stood up.

“Oh, my apologies. And also…” Allura trailed off as Keith tilted his head as soon as she started to shake. “What were you thinking?!” Allura started to punch him on the arm. “Ow!”

“You could’ve been hurt or worse, killed!” Allura shouted. “I did it protect to you, Allura!” Keith shouted back.

“A-and for the others too.” He looked away embarrassed for saying that and rubbed his neck. Silence took over the room as Allura stood up from her chair, “Erm, I better let you rest for a bit.”

Keith watched her leave but then he grabbed her wrist. “Allura, wait!” Allura looked back down at his deep indigo eyes and her shining blue eyes met up with his as they slowly close the distance between them with their lips nearly touching.

“Hey, everybody, Keith’s back!” Lance cheered as Hunk and Pidge followed behind him. Keith and Allura then separated from each other as they sat back in their chair and bed respectively.

Keith then glared at Lance for interrupting the moment. “Whoa, hope we’re not interrupting.” Hunk said, putting his arms up. Keith was about to answer but then Allura spoke up.

“No, it’s alright Hunk, I was just merely passing by to see if Keith has awakened.” Allura replied as every starts to crowd around the bed to check on their team leader. “So uh, did any of you seen my blade?” Keith asked.

“Um. Yes, we did.” Pidge says as Keith raised an eyebrow. “Um, Allura went down to get it for you.” Lance said as Hunk nodded. “Yeah. She literally got the blade just for you.”

Keith was touched yet surprised as he turned to see Allura presenting his blade to him. “Take this as a thank you for coming to us.” Keith smiled gratefully for her getting his blade back. “Thank you, Princess.” Allura smiled.

Down below the hangars in the Atlas, Acxa walked along the hallway to Zethrid’s cell. “You waste your time, Acxa.” Zethrid growled.

“I know you’re angry, but I refuse to give up on you. And I know someone else feels the same way.” Acxa says as Ezor appeared next to her. Zethrid gasped at the sight of Ezor. “Hey.” Ezor greeted softly. “How?” Zethrid looked at Acxa.

“She managed to survive the explosion and escaped to a nearby planet to heal. To recover. It turns out she’s already healed.” Acxa smiled looking at the two. Then she saw Veronica smiling at her proudly as Acxa smiled back with a nod.


	5. Genesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go another chapter! Stay tuned for the next one! Please as always, send in feedback/comment.

 “We have confirmation that Honerva’s beasts have touched down on planets Sanook, VelXilum, Sliiz and we need to continue to receive more transmissions.” Coran confirmed in front of the crew, the MFEs and the paladins.

“This is consistent with the reports I’m receiving as well.” Veronica said.

“The wormhole signatures we discovered on Olkarion, they were a map of Robeasts were headed. They must’ve been waiting this entire time.” Pidge says as they looked over the map in front of them.

“They’re targeting multiple fronts simultaneously.” Keith realised. “What do we do?” Hunk asked.

“We keep our calm. Coran, continue to mark the planets where the beasts have landed. Veronica, give us any real-time updates as they come in.” Shiro ordered.

“Copy that. Just got another report from Sanook. The Robeasts are covered in some type of shield like a particle barrier.” Veronica reported. “They’re not attacking the planet?” Allura asked. “Not yet.” Veronica replied.

Allura frowned and looked down the table until she felt a hand on hers and turned to Keith who gave her a reassuring smile to keep her calm and composed. Allura smiled back at him gratefully and held his hand tightly.

“For eons, our people have suffered, cast out from our home, driven mad, by the cursed Galra. We have sacrificed much. _You_ sacrificed much. But Lotor gave more than any of us. And today, his ultimate wish will be fulfilled.” Honerva says to the Altean colony. The other Robeasts were standing by in different planets to be ready awaiting for the right time to strike.

“The Galra will pay for what they have done to the Alteans. The end for anyone that dares oppose us is near. It is time to begin.” Honerva says. “May Lotor’s light guide you.”

In the Atlas, they have been notified that the Robeasts have started attacking the planet. “The planets are reporting activity. The Robeasts are siphoning Quintessence.” Veronica said.

“We need to engage them all save as many people we can.” Iverson said. We’re talking about triage here.”

“We could split up the lions.” Keith suggested. Hunk was shocked to hear that from Keith, “One lion can’t handle a Robeast on its own!”

“No, but it could slow down them down, buy us some time.” Keith said. “I say we attack them with the totality of our forces and wormhole from target to target.” Shiro suggested.

Allura then stood up form her seat, “No. We must attack Oriande directly. I think I know what Honerva’s doing. We know Honerva has the ability to create wormholes and that the wormholes are emanating from Oriande. She used a Robeast to steal the Olkari cubes, which can mimic and intensity energy at a distance. And those Robeasts are essentially armed with Komars, able to drain and transmit massive amount of Quintessence. Honerva is going to concentrate energy from across the universe to Oriande. She is making a Komar magnitudes larger than anything we’ve ever seen, something that could drain the Quintessence from an entire galaxy.”

Everyone looked on with horror hearing what Honerva is going to do with the universe. “No.” Sam gasped.

“That monster.” Coran breathed out in horror.

“What could she possibly need that much energy for?” Pidge asked. “I don’t know but we must act immediately.” Allura says, determinedly. “The only way for us to stop them is by going directly to Oriande.”

Keith then stood up looking at Allura, “Then that’s what Voltron’s going to do.” Allura looked at Keith with a brief smile before looking back at Shiro.

“The Atlas will accompany you. We don’t have time to wait for the rest of the Coalition.” Shiro said.

“Contact Matt, let him know the rebels are gonna be in charge of evacuation efforts for the occupied planets.” Keith turned to Sam, “They shouldn’t expect assistance.”

“Then we are in agreement.” Allura said. “Its is time to begin our assault on Oriande.”

The rebels in the hangars are getting ready to take off. “Is everyone ready?” Allura asked over the comms. “We’re in position.” Shiro says.

“The universe is facing the gravest threat it has ever seen. Honerva has exploited a vulnerable people, my people, and bent them to her will. She convince them to pilot her abominations and commit heinous acts. And now she has built a weapon that can destroy an entire galaxy. Today we risk our lives for the greater good. We are the only thing that can stop her and defend the universe. It is time to end this war.” Allura said as she put her hands on the two pillars as she made a wormhole for the Atlas to go to Oriande to stop Honerva. 

In other planets, the Robeasts have activated their beams to connect to other planets across the universe. Matt and the rebels were seeing before their very own eyes. “Is everyone seeing this?”

“Matt, what is happening?” N-7 asked her boyfriend. “I don’t know but we’re going to save many people as we can.” Matt replied.

A wormhole appeared and the Atlas went through finally arrived in Oriande. Allura looked on nervously with Lance, Pidge and Hunk near the window to have a closer look. Allura was behind them, fiddly with her thumbs and felt a hand holding hers and looked at Keith who was still looking ahead. Allura then calmed down, took a deep breath and intertwined with his hand, holding it tightly.

“Sam, we’re experiencing interference. Can you lock that down?” Shiro asked. “I’m on it.” Sam says.

“This interference is multi-phasal. What could cause something like this?” Sam asked, looking over Slav’s computer. Slav then stopped working then turned to Sam, “Wait, what colour socks are you wearing?”

“What? Why does that matter?” Sam asked.

“You didn’t answer me.” Slav panicked. “Why didn’t you answer me?! There’s a 993/5 chance the multi-phasal interference is from a reality-ending event!”

“Because of my socks?” Sam asked again still sceptical of his question. 

“We need to modify the dichromate resonance chamber to a super position.” Slav said, now focusing on the task. “Good thinking.” Sam smiled. “That will isolate the mutated antimatter isotopes.”

“And please put on some green socks!” Slav called out to him.

“The Atlas can’t go much further due to the Petrulian Zone’s radiation.” Coran gasped. “There are! Olkari cubes!”

“I’m not picking up any energy signatures. They must not be active.” Iverson said.

“I’m picking something up. It’s coming from the white hole.” Veronica says.

“The Guardian.” Allura confirmed, seeing two purple lights coming their way and it was the Robeasts. “No! Where is the guardian?” Allura asked.

“We don’t have time to engage these Robeasts. Can you clear a path?” Keith turned to Shiro.

“We’ll get you through.” Shiro replied.  “Atlas prepare for the transformation sequence.” The Atlas transformed into a bug mech going up against the Robeasts.

“Okay, Voltron, engaging now. Good luck out there.” Shiro says to the paladins. “Good luck to you as well. I’m deferring command to Allura.” Keith says as he turned to the Blue Lion. In the Blue Lion, Allura smiled at Keith. “Are you ready?” Allura asked him. “Here we go.” Keith says.

The Atlas engaged a fight with the Robeasts while giving Voltron a chance to go through the white hole to stop Honerva. Then all of the Lions formed into Voltron and made their way to the white hole and was followed by a Robeast, but the Atlas blocked its path.

“Voltron is clear.” Veronica says. “We need first focus on neutralizing those Robeasts.” Shiro ordered. “Then we can attack those cubes to try and halt the process.”

All of the rebels are getting the people in those three planets to safety in their ships with the Galran soldiers to help while the Robeast is still getting out the quintessence from their planet.The Robeast is still engaging with Atlas until three light beams appeared and went to the Olkari cubes. It appeared to be making a portal around the entrance of Oriande.

“Look out behind us!” Lance shouted as the purple beam appeared going straight at them.

“We gotta move!” Keith grunted. Keith and Lance used their bayards to activate the wings and flew faster to get to Oriande. The beam went straight down to the pyramid as the Guardian was trapped by Honerva.

Voltron came and saw Honerva has captured the Guardian. “The Guardian. She’s draining its Quintessence!” Allura says. Honerva screamed in effort to drain the Guardian’s Quintessence and successfully did as the Guardian disappeared as a portal appeared.

“She’s destroyed the Guardian!” Allura yelled in anger. “We have to stop that witch immediately!”

“It’s Voltron. Defend our goddess!” Merla ordered as they made their way to fight Voltron. “Two Robeasts incoming!” Pidge said. “Form swords!” Keith ordered as they go against the Robeast.

“Shield energy at 43 percent.” Veronica says. The Atlas was struggling on their own as the Robeasts were taking the upper hand to taking them down. “Thirty-six.” 

“We’re not going to make it through the blockade.” Shiro says. “What’s plan?” Iverson asked.

“Scramble the MFEs. We need their precise striking the ability. Pilots attack the weak spot on their chest plate when their cannon fires. “Copy!” The MFEs were ready to attack.

“Stay safe out there. Give them heavy fire so they can get in close.” Shiro says.

Down in the cell Zethrid, Ezor and the Olkari could feel the rumbling in the Atlas. “I think we’re in the middle of battle.” The Olkari said.

“We need to get out of here.” Zethrid says. “No!” Zethrid turned to Ezor with a comforting expression on her face as she held on to her hand tightly, “Trust me.”

“We got a security breach reported in cell block 2-1-4.” Veronica said looking over the computers seeing the camera footage. “Zethrid and the Olkari have escaped their cells. It looks like they’re on their way to the bridge.

“We don’t have time for this!” Shiro says.

“Performing evasive maneuverers!” Coran said. “We have an overload in munitions bay three.” Iverson said to Shiro.

“Sir, Zethrid’s almost here.” Veronica said to Shiro who gritted his teeth, feeling the pressure inside of him. He then took out his blaster ready to shoot fire. “Prepare for a breach!”

Then the doors opened seeing Zethrid surrendering herself to Shiro and to the crew. “We’re here to help!”

“What? How did you even escape?” Shiro asked in disbelief. Then Ezor and Olkari appeared. “I’m an Olkari. Your security is childlike.”

“Look, I know you don’t trust me, but we are facing certain death. Let my tech help.” Zethrid pleaded to Shiro. Shiro thought over a few ticks before deciding then gave up. “Fine.”

The Olkari went up to the computer as he made his way of helping the crew. “Excellent job fusing Earth’s technology with Altean magic.”

The MFEs were struggling fighting off the Altean Robeasts as Rizavi was being hit by one of the mechs. “I’m hit! Repeat, I’m hit! Recovering all systems.” The mech was about to attack Rizavi until the Atlas came in saving her just in time. 

The mechs were seeing multiple copies of the Atlas, successfully surrounding them. “It worked! Pilots, we’ve got you covered.” Shiro says to the MFEs.

“Kinkade, get Rizavi back to the Atlas safely. Griffin and Leifsdottir, use this opportunity to hone in on the Robeast’s crystal.” Shiro ordered. “Copy.” Griffin said over the comms.

The mechs were engaged in a battle with the illusions of the Atlas with the MFEs going in to attack back, “MFEs, on my count. Three… two…one!” Griffin and Leifsdottir charged in and shot right at the crystal on the chest plate. “Yes!” The Atlas crew cheered in victory.

Meanwhile in Oriande, Honerva still has the portal opened with Voltron and the Robeast mechs still in the heat of battle. Honerva drained all of her energy, concentrating to get something out or to get _someone_ out. In the lions, Lance was looking at some type of mirage or vision ahead of him. “Wha- What is going on?”

“Are those people down there?” Hunk asked. “According to my readings, we’re seeing into other realities.” Pidge says.

“What?” Lance then turned to the Green Lion as Pidge continued to explain what was happening. “There must be some kind of rip in the fabric of time. The essence of realities is leaking out. Honerva is tearing part time lines. She could cause inseparable damage to reality itself.”

Voltron moved away from the Robeasts attack, “Hunk!” Allura says as she took out her bayard ready. “I feel it!” Hunk replied as the two activated cannons shooting at the mech. “Let’s move!” Allura says as they made their way to Honerva to prevent her from causing damage to realities.

The Atlas crew saw the big light shining brightly as they shielded their eyes from the light and the Atlas returned to its original form. “What just happened?” Sam groaned.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen it anything like this before.” Slav says as he continued his work.

“I’m attempting a reboot of the thera-magnetic oscillator.” Sam said, going to his stations.

“Wait, did you change your socks?” Slav then asked.

“What? I thought you were kidding.” Sam wondered. “Oh, no! I think we were hit with time slippage.” Slav says dramatically. “Time slippage?”

“It’s a rip in the fabric of this reality. Pulses of Quintessence are disassociating the synchronized molecules in the ship’s power crystal.” Slav explained. “How do we fix it?” Sam asked, “For starters, you have to take off your socks!” Slav yelled.

“Everyone’s safely on board. Let’s get out of here.” Matt says as the rebels saw the Robeast falling down to the ground with the rebels successfully got everyone to safety.

In Oriande, Honerva fell down to the ground unconscious after draining herself to make a rift portal open, then appeared Lotor’s Sincline in front of her. “This was Honerva’s plan all along.” Keith says as he witness the return of Lotor with the paladins looked on with horrified looks.

“No. He’s back!” Allura gasped. “I can’t… No!”

“Paladins, attack!” Keith ordered as they flew in to attack Lotor’s Sincline. They fought in mid-air with Honerva and the Alteans watching in joy and excitement. “Lotor!” Merla exclaimed happily.

“Lotor has returned!” says another Altean. Lotor’s Sincline took down Voltron violently as Merla in her mech watched on as Voltron was being hit repeatedly in shock. “No!” Allura gasped in horror, she doesn’t want to see Lotor like this. She never wanted to see him again. Not like this.

As Lotor punched down Voltron, all of the lions separated in different directions all over Oriande. “Something’s not right.” Merla says as she watched helplessly.

Allura woke up in her lion, feeling numb and drained all over her body. “We need to move. Does anyone copy? Keith? Keith?!” Allura desperately asked. No one was responding to her. “Blue, please respond.” Allura pleaded, desperately to her lion. 

Allura then looked at Honerva who stood up near the pillars looking at Lotor. “Time to end this.” From Lotor’s Sincline, the mech could see Allura getting out of her lion, making her way to Honerva, ready to strike her down with her bayard. Lotor was ready to shoot her until Keith opened his eyes and saw that he was about to shoot Allura.

His eyes widened as his pupils narrowed down as his sclera turned yellow, gritting his teeth in anger as he gripped onto his controls. “Allura!” Keith charged at Lotor.

“The Black Lion is moving.” The Altean moved in to take down the Black Lion. “Wait! Stay back!” Merla ordered but her comrade didn’t listen to her as he kept on moving to attack the Black Lion.

The Robeast got in between the Black Lion and the Sincline to protect Lotor. The Black Lion was knocked down to the ground. “Get out of there now!” Merla shouted.

“Lotor?” The Altean looked back to the Sincline’s tail went through his mech in one strike, killing him in front of Merla. “No” Merla watched in horror as she trembled. Shaking in fear at the sight of her friend being slained by Lotor. 

Then Lotor moved to where the Black Lion laid down motionless, ready to take Keith down. “Still.” Honerva ordered. The Sincline froze at her order. “Leave him alone!” Allura charged in with her upgraded bayard as it turned into a luxite blade, similar to Keith’s. Honerva looked at Allura for a mere second, then teleported them into an endless, black void.

“Altea’s wayward daughter.” Honerva cackled. “Don’t you dare mention Altea to me.” Allura growled.

“This is just the beginning. Join me and our people. Together, we will go back to Altea.” Honerva offered. “We cannot go back. It is destroyed because of you.” Allura said angrily as she looked for her.

“Think of your father. I knew Alfor well. This is what he would have wanted. Join me and the Alteans.” Honerva says. “Never!” Allura growled. “You cannot keep me forever. And the moment you release you hold, I will end you.” Allura threatened.

Then you will end your friends as well. I am the only thing keeping my son at bay. You will end the most precious person you truly come to love and care for. Join the right side of this war.” Honerva, offered again and appeared with an image of Lotor having his sword pointed at Keith’s lion.

The two went back to Oriande with Allura still has her blade pointed at Honerva who gritted her teeth. Then Allura felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she withdrawn her blade back to its original form and fell down to the ground, sobbing at the thought of Keith and her friend being killed.

Allura looked at the Black Lion can’t bear to see him get hurt. “Please, let him go.” Allura growled. Honerva narrowed her eyes at her then turned her attention to Lotor and summoned him back to her, leaving Keith alone and knelt down to Honerva.

In the Atlas, the power went back on, “Captain, Commander Holt got the Atlas back online.” Veronica says. “Get the MFEs on board.” Shiro ordered.

In Oriande, everything started to collapse as the pyramid take off away from Oriande to space leaving Oriande behind with the Alteans accompanying Honerva and Lotor.

“Paladins are you there?” Allura asked. “Paladins respond. We must get out of here or we will all perish.” Keith woke up to hearing the princess’s voice. “Allura, I’m ok.” Allura smiled in relief, glad to hear that Keith was alright. “I’m moving again. Pidge, Hunk, Lance?”

Lance groaned. “Yeah, I am ok.” He held his head in his hand while looking at the Green Lion, “Pidge! Katie, are you ok?” Lance asked his girlfriend. “Ugh, I’m here” Pidge groaned. Lance let out a sigh of relief.

“Yellow’s back online.” Hunk responded. “Let’s move.” Allura ordered. “The white holes closing. If we don’t get out, we’ll be trapped here forever.” Pidge says as they all flew out of Oriande.

“The white hole’s energy is collapsing into a gravity surge. There’s no way we’ll escape velocity.” Veronica says. “At this point, our only hope of escape is via wormhole.” Coran said.

“How long dow we have?” Shiro asked. “Minutes? Seconds? It’s impossible with these surges.” Veronica replied. “Coran, move us into position to intercept.” Shiro ordered to the elder Altean. “Adjusting heading.”

“Sam, I need every ounce of power you can give us.” Shiro says. “Pulling all energy from all systems.” Sam said.

The alarms were blaring repeatedly, “They’ll come.” Shiro assured everyone. “The white hole’s about to collapse.”

“They’re here!” Coran says as they saw the Lions coming to out of the white hole safely. “Coran, we need a wormhole now!” Shiro ordered as Coran put up a wormhole escaping from the white hole’s destruction.

On the other side of the wormhole, everyone made it out alive and safely. Lance sighed out tired but with relief as the green lion moved to closer to him as Pidge appeared on his screen with a smile. Lance smiled back.

“What the heck just happened?” Hunk asked. Allura turned her lion around to let her see everyone, she could feel Keith’s eyes on her in his lions. “We failed. And every reality will pay the price.” Allura says.

Everyone went quiet about their failed mission as they went back inside the Atlas as Lance went out of his lion to go and see Pidge who was out of her lion talking with her dad and Lance appeared hugging her in a tight embrace. “Thank god, you are ok.” Lance says as Pidge smiled in appreciation. "I'm here, Lance." 

Allura looked down seeing the interaction between Lance and Pidge. Allura then remembered how Lotor was about to kill Keith. It was a horrifying sight to see, seeing someone she cares almost got killed. Allura hugged herself in her chair as she heard the doors opening and closing, knowing it is Keith who came to see her.

“I am so sorry that I failed this mission. She… She was playing with my emotions with my head and I let her win.” Allura apologised as her tears rolled down.

“It won’t happen again. I promise.” Allura sniffled as Keith bent down to her level and took off her helmet, seeing her hair flowed down and lifted her chin gently. She looked up to see his deep purple eyes as his eyes looked into hers.

“Allura, it’s ok. We’ll get Honerva the next time we see her. It wasn’t your fault.” Keith said as Allura sobbed and hugged him tightly with Keith stroking her long silvery hair. “It’s ok. I’m here.” Keith said softly, comforting the weeping princess in his strong embrace.


	6. Day Forty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I have been very busy this month. So, here you go! Another chapter and enjoy reading.  
> Please leave any feedback, it is deeply appreciated. Enjoy!

A computer beeped as the camera whirred to life as the screen lit up. An MFE appeared on the screen seemingly fixing up the camera. “Hello. This is Lieutenant Ryan Kinkade, MFE pilot.” Ryan introduced himself as he looked down his watch. “The time is 0600 hours. It’s day 47. And this is the glimpse at day-to-day life aboard the IGF Atlas.”

Ryan was brushing his teeth as he put something back in the cupboard. “Last night, I unpacked my video gear and decided to document the crew. I know it seem strange but before Earth was attacked, I didn’t go anywhere with my camera.” Ryan smiled.

Ryan was running on the treadmill, doing some runs while recording. “Back home, people asked me why I liked recording things. They also asked me why I didn’t talk that much.” Ryan panted. “To both of those things, I’d always say...” Ryan grunts.

Then the camera switched to see Ryan doing some exercises. “…28, 29, 30.”

James and Romelle appeared in the shot, “You’re recording, why?” Romelle asked, turning to Kinkade. 

“Kinkade has always been, uh… an individual who’s comfortable observing and reflecting on life. Being a fighter pilot was actually his backup plan.” James replied answering Romelle’s question as Ryan covered the camera.

“It’s true. I learned to shoot with a camera before I learned to shoot with a rifle. I guess filming is just a small piece of the larger puzzle that makes up the picture of who I am.” Ryan said, putting his blindfold on as he build up his rifle and timed himself.

Ryan was walking to his MGE fighter to fix some things but nearly got himself electrocuted. “Ah!” Ryan then looked down at the camera looking terrified.

 As he looked over his fighter, his teammate Nadia Rizavi appeared, frowning at him whatsoever. “So, you’re really shooting another documentary? Please tell me this is going to be more exciting than that project you did for Mr. Pollard’s biology class about yeast.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow and then said, “That was actually about the process of fermentation. Yeast convert carbohydrates into carbon diox…”

“Boring! Okay, look, if this little documentary is how history will remember us, I’m gonna help you spruce it up!” Nadia says looking down at the camera. “How many cameras do you have?”

“What’s you visual effects budgets? Do you have any smoke bombs?” Nadia asked. Kinkade groaned at her spunky personality.

Then the two MFE pilots went to interview Lance and Pidge who were seemingly having a lunch date. “Okay we’re set.” Kinkade said as the camera focused on Pidge who smiled a little. “So, catch us up on what’s going on.” Rizavi says.

“Right, well, the Atlas is headed to the Grei-Aye system where we identified the remains of a disabled Robeast.” Pidge replied, smiling.

“Oh! Right Those things are pretty dang dangerous, right?” Rizavi asked excitedly wanting to hear some information from the paladins. 

 “Do I need to explain that the Robeast was one of the used in Honerva’s Intergalactical ritual?’ Pidge asked. “No, it’s fine.” Rizavi replied.

“Okay.” Pidge shrugged. “Um, so, once the Atlas arrives in orbit around the planet, the other paladins and I will head down to the surface to secure the Robeast and hopefully find its Altean pilot.”

“Ugh, ok.” Rizavi sighs as the camera turned to Lance who was smiling at Pidge, not noticing that it was his turn to be interviewed.

“Lance! Why don’t you tell us about the dangers of this mission?” Rizavi asked.

“You can ask Keith that question later because he knows all about that stuff and all. Also, he is probably spending time with the princess, but I can tell some information. Well, every mission has some inherent dangers. For this one, we have to be especially diligent about the Robeast. Even it’s not fully functional, it can still pose an extreme threat to us or the universe. Anyways, combine that with the hostile Altean that’s probably still in vicinity, and you’ve potentially got threats on multiple fronts.” Lance replied.

“Hey guys, what’s up? Making a movie? Cool, can I be in it?” Hunk asked the couple and Kinkade and Rizavi. “Now, wait, if this is an action movie… is it? I don’t wanna be in it.”

“Hunk! We’re trying to an interview, here. With those two lovebirds.” Rizavi groaned as Lance and Pidge blushed a little.

“Oh, sorry. Yeah, my bad.” Hunk apologised. “just came to see if you wanted to try this new recipe I’ve been experimenting with. This is just a first pass. The final version will be coming soon.”

Then Bebe came jumping up and down trying to get a piece of the food on the tray. “No, Bebe! Not for you!”

Bebe wiggled her tail while sticking a tongue out, looking up at Hunk. “I’m sorry, I yelled at you. I’ll make you some doggy treats later.” Hunk says, smiling at Bebe.

“What’s the recipe? Can we watch you work?” Kinkade asked. “Well, yeah! Yeah! This’ll be great.” Hunk replied. “I’ve always wanted my own cooking show.”

“What? No! Lance was telling us about the missions and the dangers! We’re not losing that document cooking.” Rizavi says. “But I like cooking.” Kinkade says.

Rizavi growled. “It’s like you’re trying to make this boring.”

“Whoa, first of all cooking is not boring, okay? It can bring people together. Some of the best times were spent breaking bread with loved ones.” Hunk said defending his love for cooking.

“OK, hate to interrupt. So, is this interview over? I kind of wanted a have a peaceful date with Katie here.” Lance smiled affectionately as Pidge smiled back. “No!” Rizavi said. “You can have that date later. Great, now the talent’s getting restless.”

Then an announcement came as everyone listened, “Everyone, report to your battle stations immediately! I repeat… battle stations immediately!”

Then there was a rumbling sound as Lance groaned, “So much for that date.” Pidge laughed. “Maybe next time.” She kissed him on the cheek as they ran off to the exit.

“This is not a drill!” Iverson continued. “The camera!” Rizavi looked back at the camera. “Leave it! We need to go!”

“But this is gold!” Rizavi groaned. “Come on!”

“MFE pilots, report to hangars alpha-bravo!” Iverson ordered. The then camera rolled down to see Keith helping Allura up from the Atlas rumbling and shaking. “Scrambling fighters in five! Paladins, stand by for launch!” Iverson says.

Keith and Allura stood up straight as they realised, they were still holding hands. Allura blushed then heard Lance saying something. “Come on! You two can act awkward later! Come on, team leader!” Lance groaned.

 Keith growled, “Be right there!” Keith then turned to Allura. “Let’s go.” Allura nodded as they get their armour ready.

Then Bebe came sniffing and licking the camera. Then Bebe ran to the elevator with the camera in his mouth and walked into the bridge seeing the crew and Voltron is action.

“Where did it come from? Veronica, get me eyes on it!” Shiro ordered. “That thing just attacked out of nowhere!” Coran says.

“Iverson, fire when ready!” Shiro ordered. “Target required! We’ve got lock!” Iverson replied. “Wait. No… we lost it. Target has gone dark!”

“Electromagnetic radiation from that planet is overloading our radars.” Veronica says. Then the camera went to face Shiro giving out orders. “Voltron, do you have a visual?”

Then out of the window, Voltron and the MFEs appeared attacking the monster. “I repeat, Voltron do you have a visual?” Shiro asked again.

“Not yet. We’re going in now.” Keith says. “Stand by.”

“We can’t see anything in here!”

“Copy that. We have zero visibility as well.” Griffin says. “We need a visual.”

“Roger. Trying another avenue.” Curtis says. Scanning for biometrics.” Then the screen lit up seeing image of an octopus like creature. “Visual acquired.”

“Incoming!” Coran shouted as the crew shouted as the light lit up so brightly that they all can’t see a thing. “Recharging starboard cannons.” Iverson said. Bebe was startled by this and dropped the camera, whining and running away from all of the action. “Sensors are offline.” Coran says.

“What is that?” Iverson asked. “It’s massive.” Coran shouted as they saw the creature. “Iverson, open fire!” Shiro ordered. The creature roared in the background, “Direct hit.” Coran says. “It’s coming back around the for another shot.”

“Veronica, prep shields.” Shiro ordered.

Then the mice came and found the camera and took it with them inside the vents of the Atlas and then went in a room where Sam and Slav were. “Whatever hit us just knocked loose the gravity generator!” Sam says as he watched Slav floating away. “Grab the flaxum assembly!”

“I can’t do that! It’s red!” Slav says.

“is this one of your crazy probability reality things?” Sam asked.

Then the mice moved somewhere in the Atlas again with Shiro announcing something to the crew. “All crew, report to stations and prepare for the Atlas transformation.”

Everyone in the Atlas were going into their stations as Bebe appeared to grab the camera again. “Bebe, what are you doing out here? Colleen asked. “And what’s this in your mouth? A camera?” Come on girl!” Colleen says as the camera moved to see Colleen and Beezer working on something.

“All crew prepare for Atlas transformation sequence in five…” Shiro counted down. “Oh, no.” Colleen gasped as she grabbed Bebe into her stations to prepare for the transformation. Then the camera moved to the window, seeing the MFEs fighting off the creature. Then Voltron appeared in scene briefly.The camera blacked out until Kinkade charged it.

“Camera’s fully charged now. We’re good to go. The time is now 0900 hours. We just experienced a minor mishap aboard the IGF Atlas, but we’re back on track. In the future, we’ll hopefully be avoiding creature-occupied has planets.”

Kinkade was in the hallways and met up with a member of the crew. “Hey, Seok Jin, where you headed?”

“I’m transferring these samples back to Earth. Commander Holt thinks it can help with the recovery efforts there.” Seok Jin replied as they clasped hands together in greeting.

“Well, they couldn’t have picked a better man for the job. Take care, man.” Kinkade says as they hugged. “Hey Seok Jin, we’ll miss you buddy.” Kinkade says as Seok Jin saluted to him and left.

“There you are! Tell me this thing was recording during the attack! That was so intense! Oh, this documentary’s gonna be awesome!” Rizavi squealed. “Especially the major Galra and Altean power couple teaming up, so awesome!”

Then they moved on to interview Kolivan. “I believe our heading readout en route was 92254739.275. Wait. No. It was 9.265. Yes.” Kolivan corrected himself. “That was out heading per our readout just prior to our deployment. Our teams vary in size. Often to use the three-person unit but it’s not unusual to have a four- or a five -or perhaps even six-person unit.  Seven seems rare but it could happen.”

“Ok, I like everything you’re telling me, but let’s just try it a little less like you’re reporting the facts to your commanding officer and a little more like you’re telling your friend an exciting story in the gym. You understand?” Rizavi suggested, gently trying not to offend the Blade Leader. 

“Yes. Understood.” Kolivan replied.

“Okay, good. Why don’t you don’t tell us about your last mission?” Rizavi asked.

“Our last mission took place on Planet K-V Exus. The blade divided into three four-person teams and we escorted them approximately 12 rescue crafts to the surface. I believe our heading readout en route was 359.222….”

“Thanks! Thank you! Okay, I think we got it!” Rizavi interrupted. “But I wasn’t done.” Kolivan says.

“But I think you nailed it. Yeah.” Rizavi then went to face towards the camera, “We need to get someone more exciting in here.”

“Then the Atlas started firing with everything it had!” Coran exclaimed as he is imitating the gunfire and explosions.

“And don’t forget the white hole is swirling right next to us the entire time! Oh, no! It’s about to close!” Coran says dramatically.

“Meanwhile, not one, but two, yes, two, Robeasts are attacking! Shiro shouted, ‘Coran, get closer! Iverson, open fire!’ Beams of quintessence energy are converging from all over the galaxy! Ah! You know, you could just imagine it. Coran says as he crossed his arms.

Rizavi finished interviewing Coran and then moved on to Commander Sam Holt and Slav. “Welcome to the engine room. What you see here is just a tiny part of what keeps the ship functioning.” Sam says.

The camera moved around to the console seeing all of the data running on the computers, “Slav, you’ve created some incredible technology. What do you think of the Atlas?” Rizavi asked.

“I can respect any engineering that extrapolates for transmutation, but I wish the writing was in Altean.” Slav says. “He mentioned that a few times.” Sam included.

“So, what are you doing now?” Rizavi asked again. “Right now, we’re about to adjust the gravity generator, which was fractionally increased during our last battle.”

“Yes, our gravity generator is actually a fluid system, ever-changing depending on the specific needs of the location, so it requires recalibrating from time to time.” Sam says as he turned to the computer. “Okay, adjust the gravity generator back down to .12.”

“Copy. Adjusting now.” Slav said as the gravity turned on and everyone were in mid air inside the room. “What did you press?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know! Which one is the two again?” Slav asked. “I can’t read these weird symbols you called numbers! Hey big guy, toss me over!” Slav says to Kinkade.

Kinkade pushed him a little to the computer as Slav tries to reach out to the button as the gravity shut down and everyone fell to the ground. “Oh, no! Directly on a crack!” Slave exclaimed. “Weird.” Kinkade commented.

“Beautiful, isn’t it? It’s an Altean juniberry. The first one to bloom in 10,000 years.  I managed to get to grow by resequencing the genetic code of a similar plant. I want to give to Allura, but a certain paladin wanted to give it to her. Keith is such a sweetheart for doing this. I am sure Allura will love them.” Colleen smiled.

“These are our fertilizers. We have fish emulsion, worm castings, Kaltenecker manure.” Colleen smiled cheerfully. “Just so much great recycled poop!”

“And this is out lighting station. I like to say out lighting array is literally out of this world!” Colleen chuckled. “You know, because we’re, you know, on a space ship.”

“Can I take a shot of this?” Rizavi asked Colleen.

Then rock music was heard in the background. “Welcome to extreme space harvesting! Where we have plants and crops and super fertilizers all under one roof! Meet Colleen Holt, the botanical genius behind it all.” Rizavi says. Colleen stood awkwardly in front of the camera as she looked both ways.

“I guess I just liked plants all my life. I’ve done a lot of research, but I know I have much to learn.  I guess.. I like… the challenge.” Colleen says. “I’m sorry, where am I supposed to be looking at?” Colleen asked.

“Without Colleen, all life aboard the ship could perish. One bad crop, the introduction of one of the foreign pest, and it’s all over.” Rizavi said.

“I just like plants.” Colleen says again, smiling politely. “Oh sorry. Am I interrupting something again?” Hunk appeared.

“I just—I just came in to see if Colleen had a very specific type of yeast.” Hunk says. “Yeast, what for?” Kinkade asked. “Oh, no.” Rizavi groaned in annoyance. “It’s the recipe I’ve been working on. I think I got the topping down, but I’m still trying to figure out the sweet bread.” Hunk said.

“I have so many strains of yeast, it’ll make your head spin. I got AB972, S288C.  I even have O unilateralis. Don’t mess with that one.” Colleen said.

“Are you getting this?" Kinkade asked Rizavi. “Unfortunately, yes.” Rizavi replied.

“The time is 1200 hours. We just got word that we are in the Grei-Aye star system. The paladins will be heading down to the surface of the planet any second now.” Rizavi says excitedly.

In the hangars, Keith and Allura were engaged in a conversation in the background while Lance is looking over his girlfriend’s shoulder, watching her working on her wrist comm, “Lance, how are you feeling about the mission you’re about to go on?” Rizavi asked.

“Oh, hey, I’m feeling good, I guess. Maybe a little tense. Maybe a lot tense. I don’t know. Why’d you have to ask me that question?” Lance panicked as Pidge giggled, held his hand in hers.

“I think what Lance is trying to say is that he’ll be fine. We all will.” Pidge gave a peck on the cheek as Lance smiled and kissed her on the lips.

Making Keith and Allura looking away from the couple with a small blush on their cheeks. Rizavi moved to interview them but Kinkade beat her to it. “So, are you two looking forward to this mission?”

“I am, perhaps feeling a bit anxious about this Altean. My people have yet to trust me and to trust us. I am a bit overwhelmed about the mission.” Allura replied as Keith put a hand on her shoulder.

“But we are ready to face whatever the universe is going to throw at us. We are in this together.” Keith smiled down at her as Allura put her hand over his, smiling gratefully until they heard Lance and Pidge making kissing noises at them.

Keith glared at Lance as Pidge nudged Allura on the arm with a cheeky grin on her face.“O-Ok. Alright. Let’s move out.” Keith cleared his throat as Pidge chuckled at their awkwardness.

The two MFEs went out of the hangars, “Right now, we’re headed to the situation room where we’ll be monitoring the Paladins in real-time.” Rizavi said.

“By the way, you know, we’re not gonna be able to bring our camera into that meeting right?” Kinkade reminded her.

“Says who?” Rizavi whispered. Rizavi brought the camera into the meeting room without the others knowing.

“Come on, Pidge. Are you reading us?” Sam asked his daughter. “Okay, we’ve touched down on the surface.” Pidge replied as the video feeding had shown Keith and Allura standing very close to each other with Hunk in the background.

“We’re at the crash site now.” Keith says. “That’s the Robeast. It’s looks disabled, just like our intel reported.” Pidge said. “The Altean should be nearby.”

“Paladins, brace for incoming!” Shiro warned as they saw the Altean attacking. “I didn’t know it could do that!” Hunk shouted.

“Take cover!” Keith says as he shielded Allura from the Altean attacks. Lance screamed loudly as he held onto Pidge.

“Paladins, report! We’ve lost visual.” Shiro said. “Bridge, lock on that ship now!”

“Yes, captain.” Curtis said. “Adjusting to long-range parameters.” Then the video came on as Hunk and Lance shooting fire at the Altean pilot. “Locked on!” Curtis says.

“Light it up!” Shiro ordered. The Altean ship was taken down by the Atlas. “Direct hit!”

“Nice shot, Atlas!” Lance says as Hunk smiled. “Yeah, thanks for the cover.”

“Bridge, stay on alert.” Shiro said.

The paladins were at the ship crash site were the Altean was and Pidge came closer to the ship as she stumbled a bit and Lance caught her. “Thanks, Lance.”

“Stand by Atlas. We’re approaching the ship.” Allura says. “Guys, there doesn’t seem be a pilot inside.” Hunk says looking inside the ship.

“Hey, guys over here.” Keith called out to the others. Keith waved to the others as soon as Allura was the first one running to him as he found the Altean pilot. “Keith’s found something. Let’s go.” Pidge said.

“Give me second.” Pidge says. “Just reconfiguring to this barrier’s isometric frequency.” Pidge worked her way to get the Altean pilot out, “There! That should do it!”

They got the barrier out as they saw the Altean pilot knocked out unconscious. “Atlas, our target is acquired.” Keith says as Allura and him faced the camera. Lance smiled at his girlfriend. “Well done, Katie.”

“Great job, everyone.” Shiro says over the comms as everyone cheered for the Paladins.

“We just got word that the Paladins have returned from their mission. Maybe we can catch a glimpse of this new Altean.” Rizavi says the guards went past with the new Altean coming through.

“This will be the sixth Altean pilot we’ve recovered from the powered-down Robeasts left behind after Honerva escaped Oriande.” Kinkade says as he turned to the camera. “Allura keeps trying, but she hasn’t been able to get any information from them as of yet.”

Then the camera shows a sign saying, ‘Caution. Authorized Personnel Only.’ Rizavi and Kinkade, who was covering the camera with his hands have entered in a room. “Commander Shirogane said you two were needed on the bridge. We’ll cover your station.”

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

Then Kinkade released the camera and let it see what is happening in the security footage. “There! Oh, man, I think we missed the beginning.” Rizavi groaned.

“Tavo please.” Romelle pleaded. “You and I grew up one another. You must trust me. We’re here to help.”

“We were told you are a traitor, and I can see now that is true.” Tavo said as Allura stood up. “ I can’t do this anymore. I’m done talking with him. I’m done with all of them.” Romelle looked at her worriedly as she walked to the door and she followed her.

Rizavi gasped, having an idea in her head as she grabbed the camera. “Uh, what are you doing?” Kinkade asked. “Shh! I got an idea.” Rizavi hissed.

“Anything yet, Princess?” Keith asked as he walked beside Allura. “No. He was just like the others. A true believer in Honerva, and there’s nothing I can say that would make him think otherwise.” Allura says.

“I’m sorry, Princess.” Keith says, looking down at the floor thinking of a way to cheer her up. “No, I am. These Alteans are the key to unlocking Honerva’s plan. They’re my people, but they won’t speak to me.” Allura says. “You have no idea what’s like to find out after 10, 000 years that you’re not the last of your kind only to be rejected by them.”

“I don’t, Allura. But I wish there was something I could do to change all that for you. I wish I helped you more. You have suffered more than anyone should in a thousand lifetimes. But you still stand and persist. Through the pain, anger, you continue to inspire people. That’s why I-I…  that’s what I admire you in Allura.” Keith says grabbing her hands in his, rubbing her hands as she looked into his eyes lovingly.

Allura smiled softly as she hugged him tightly as Keith hugged her back. “Thank you, Keith.” Keith wrapped his arms around her, “Your welcome, Allura. I-I mean Princess.” Allura giggled.

“Keith, it has been a while since you called me by my name. Please, call me by my name. It’s alright.” Allura said softly as she put her hands on his shoulders. 

Keith smiled brightly as he lifted her chin as they both leaned in closing their eyes and leaned in for a kiss but then heard Coran calling out to them. “Allura! Keith!”

They immediately separate from each other as they both avoided eye contact from the royal advisor, Allura had this bright, shy smile while Keith had a pink blush forming on his cheeks with a rare small smile. “OK, that’s a private moment.” Kinkade says as he moved the camera away from the two Paladins.

“Kinkade! Come on! That was our blossoming romantic moment between them!” Rizavi hissed as she tries to get the camera from him.The two pilots moved onto interviewing Romelle who was looking straight into the lens of the camera.

“Please don’t touch that.” Kinkade says to Romelle.

“Oh sorry.” Romelle apologised. “So, Romelle, you know these Alteans from your time from the colony?” Rizavi asked. “Yes, I lived alongside them for many deco-phoebs. They are good people.” Romelle replied, sadly.

“What do you think would make them join forces with Honerva?” Kinkade asked. 

“I don’t know. But you must understand, my people were hunted nearly to extinction. They’re afraid. And this Honerva… she’s turned that fear to aggression.” Romelle says. “If there was just some way to get through them.”

Kinkade was with Hunk and James in the cafeteria having a lunch break. “I’ve never seen anything like it. All those tentacles… so nasty.” James shuddered as he ate his lunch with Hunk looking with a confused look. Then Kinkade turned off the camera briefly, moving on to interviewing Hunk in the kitchen as he was cooking.

“Oh hey. You’re just in time.” Hunk says. “I was just about to add the yeast Colleen gave me.” Then Bebe took spatula in her mouth running away from Hunk out of the kitchen. “No, Bebe. Bad dog!”

Kinkade smiled at the camera then turned to Allura who sat on a chair with an unreadable expression on her face. “First off, thanks for doing this, Allura.”

“You’re welcome.” Allura replied.

“Maybe we can start with the Alteans we have aboard.” Rizavi suggested.

Allura frowned, looking away. “What about them? They’re on the wrong side of this war and they refuse me to speak with me. There’s nothing else to say.”

“So, you’re frustrated?”

“Yes, I am! Oriande is destroyed, Lotor’s back, and we aren’t any closer to tracking down Honerva. She’s out there, right now, planning something, preparing, and growing stronger. And we’re here flying around in circles, searching for Fraunhofer lines that don’t appear and scanning a wormhole signatures that don’t exist!” Allura shouted.

Allura then realised she took out her frustrations on the two MFEs as they sat there in silence. “I am terribly sorry. I am so sorry.”

“It’s ok. Um, do you think we’ll ever find Honerva?” Rizavi asked. “No. I think she’ll find us.” Allura says as she looked down.

“Okay, its been a long day but I’m finally done.” Hunk exclaimed excitedly. Hunk took out some cookies from the oven and show it to Kinkade. “What is it?”

“It’s an authentic Altean dessert! I’m gonna give it to the Alteans.” Hunk says. “Coran helped me with the recipe, but I think his memory was a bit fuzzy, so you know, I did some improvising. No big whoop.”

“You did this for them, why?” Kinkade asked. “Why?”

“Well, I don’t know. Because food has a way of reminding people of moments in time. That’s why I made a dessert.” Hunk replied, smiling.

“Usually, when you eat dessert, you’re pretty happy, right? Who knows? Maybe this’ll help those Alteans remember some moment that made them smile. Something before all this madness.” Hunk hoped. “That could go a long way in building a relationship. Well, that’s just what I think.”

Then the two went down to the Altean to give them the dessert. “Please eat.” Hunk offered as he ate one, making sure they know it’s safe to eat. “Look, it’s good! Mm, really!”

Tavo then took a small bite of the cookie. “You made this? It reminds me of home.”

“Well, I had a little help from someone born and raised on Altea.” Hunk says as the Altean gasps. “And I know you don’t wanna talk with them, but Allura and Coran know more about your homeland than anyone alive. They were on Altea until its final day. They would’ve stayed and died to protect it of Alfor hadn’t sent them away. That’s how much they loved it.”

“I heard Altea was one of the most beautiful places in the universe. Did your Alteans ever tell you about the Zyo-Crystal Springs outside the capital?” Tavo asked. “The stories say those cliffs were more beautiful than stars combined.”

“They never told me about them. But I’m sure they’d love to tell you themselves.” Hunk says as he turned to the elevator, seeing the doors slid opened and appeared Allura and Coran.

“This is Lieutenant Ryan Kinkade, MFE pilot. The time is 2300 hours. Day 47 aboard the IGF Atlas is officially done.” Kinkade says as he turned off the camera finally finishing his video. 

 

 


	7. Clear Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like this chapter! Sorry if i took so long to do this one. I had so much fun making this chapter. Enjoy reading!

“Tavo, I want to thank you for speaking with me.” Allura thanked Tavo. “Forgive me, Princess Allura. But we don’t have much time.” Tavo says as he looked down at the table. “I’m sorry.”

“Please. Once Honerva discovers I’m speaking with you, it will be over” Tavo said, looking at Allura.

“Slow down. What are you trying to--?”

“Listen to me. Now she has Lotor, she will use him to destroy everything—” Then Tavo held his head in his hands and fell to the ground. “Tavo!” Allura came to his side as the medics came. “Wait!”

Allura then used her alchemy ability to get something out of him, “I feel something.” The dark essence around him appeared then black and red entity came out of Tavo. The entity changed form as it flew around the room, “Get them out of there!” Sam ordered.

Allura then grabbed Tavo as other medic helped her to get him out of the room away from the entity. “Reverse the magnetic polarity once the room is cleared.” Sam ordered. “The impulse prism just might stabilize the foreign object.” Allura and the medics got Tavo out of the room leaving the entity on the room as all of the furniture where magnetized together along with the entity.

“This unit uses the ship’s crystal to energize the optronic vacuum casing. It was designed to contain diseases, but it should suffice until we find a more permanent solution.” Sam says.

“Thank you, Sam.” Allura thanked him. “That thing, it was as if it was if it was communicating with me. Whatever this is, it might be how Honerva connects to the Alteans.”

“Perhaps you should get some rest. It’s beast if everyone stays away from this until we learn more of this….”

Sam’s voice fade out as Allura looked at the entity as if they were communicating with each other until Sam called out to her. “Allura?”

Allura gasped and snapped out of her distraction, “You’re right. Best to stay away.” Sam nodded and walked to the room, “Or otherwise, Keith will be worrying about you.” Allura smiled at the thought of Keith and then followed Sam out of the room and went to her quarters.

“Captain, I’m picking up an abnormal signal from planet Drazan in the zeta-three-sector.” Curtis informed Shiro. “Open a hailing frequency. We need to find out what’s going on.” Shiro says.

“Copy.”

“This is Takashi Shirogane of the Voltron--...”

 _“Well, if it isn’t the Voltron Coalition. And here I was thinking you were afraid to show your face after ruining Clear day.”_ said Burr.

“Yes, sorry about that.” Coran stammered. “That was on me.”

“We noticed a lot of activity on your planet’s surface. Are you in danger?” Shiro asked.

 _“Opposite!”_ Burr laughed. _“We’re celebrating Clear Day!”_

“Hang on, isn’t Clear Day four movements from now?” Coran asked as he counted the days with his fingers. _“Time dilation, you snarflaf.”_ Burr scoffed. _“It’s right now. So, unless you’d like to waste more of my time, I need to get back.”_

“Are you sure hosting a celebration is safe?” Shiro asked. “This sector has seen a lot of hostile activity lately.”

 _“Oh, here we go. I knew this was coming. In fact, I told my wife. I said to her, ‘Just you wait. You don’t know them the way I do. They promise to show up. You tell everyone that Voltron is coming to Clear Day. Everyone gets excited. Then Voltron arrives, and you’re left with your top two paws stick in the rocks!’”_ Burr shouted.

Everyone in the bridge listened to him as with unamused looks while Shiro tries to calm him down and said, “We don’t wanna ruin your holiday, but we’re--.”

 _“We’re having Clear Day, and that is that!”_ Burr said firmly. _“If you’re so worried about our safety, then how about you show up and provide security? Free of Charge!”_ He cut out the transmission.

“Veronica make an announcement to the Atlas. We’re going to Clear Day.” Shiro ordered.

Lance and Pidge were in her quarters playing video game after hearing that they are going to a Clear Day carnival from Shiro. Lance looked down at Pidge before he paused the game causing Pidge to look up at him. “Katie, are you up for going down to the carnival? I am sure the Swathain Meerakeet. won’t try and eat us.” Lance asked his girlfriend who is sitting in his lap playing the game.

“Heh, I’m all for it. It could be our third date.” Pidge giggled as Lance grinned.

“Ok, alright. Great.” Lance kissed her on the forehead. “Yeah, sounds like a perfect date.” Pidge kissed him on the cheek.

In the other room, Allura was looking at her hologram of her father and mother. They both looked so in love, just like Lance and Pidge. The mice squeaked, getting her attention.

“Oh, hello there.” Allura giggled. The mice squeaked again very excitedly as they made a love heart shape with their tails. “What? No! Keith and I are just friends. Just friends.  A-also teammates. Nothing more!” Allura exclaimed.

The mice made knowing looks while winking at them as Allura sighed. “I am just glad that Pidge has someone who cares for her and I do care for Keith too, but… what if he doesn’t feel the same way as I do?” Allura asked sadly, looking at the hologram again.

“I also got this feeling when Lotor was about to hurt Keith. It’s like my heart is telling me something. I-I think I’m in lov-.” Allura says until she heard knocking on her door. 

Allura got up from her chair while fixing her hair and opened the door revealing Keith. “Oh, hello, Keith. How can I help you?” Allura kindly smiled at him. “Hey, um, how are you feeling? After what had happened with Honerva?” Keith asked.

“Oh, I am fine now. Thank you for cheering me up. It is deeply appreciated.” Allura replied as she fiddled with her hands. “Your welcome, princ- I mean Allura.” Keith smiled and rubbed his neck nervously as he tried to call her by her name rather than saying her royal title when their alone.

 Then she noticed that Keith is hiding something behind his back. “Keith, what is that you have there?” Allura asked. Keith looked behind his back and sighed. “I... uh, um, well. I asked Colleen to plant them and she let me give this to you. So uh, here.” Keith presented the flower to her.

Allura gasped with happy tears forming in her eyes, seeing what she is seeing in front of her. “Oh, Keith. It’s a juniberry flower!” Keith smiled softly as he watched her touching the flower petal. “Oh, thank you Keith. I love it! I shall cherish this gift forever.”

“I’m glad you liked it. Anyways, are you up for going down to the carnival? I understand if you don’t want to go.” Keith says.  “No, thank you Keith, but I am bit tired myself.” Allura smiled apologetically.

“If you want, I can stay here and keep you company.” Keith offered as Allura smiled fondly at him. “Keith, you have done everything you can to help me. I can manage on my own.”

“Ok, that’s fine, princess, I mean, Allura. I understand.” Keith says as Allura put a hand on his forearm. “You deserved some rest as well. You go down and have fun. You earned it, Keith.” Keith then left her to rest up and went to go down to the Clear Day Carnival.

Everyone went down to the carnival, providing as security and to have fun. “I want you all to enjoy yourselves today. The celebrations ends in five vargas.” Shiro says. “It’s important to remember that while the Atlas patrols the skies, we are the eyes and ears on the ground looking for any suspicious activity.  These people are relying on us.”

The Paladins and the rebels landed near the carnival as the people cheered as soon as they saw the paladins coming out of their lions. Fireworks were popping in the air with people cheering and talking with music playing. “I pulled some strings and got each of you ten complimentary tokens. Use them for games, foods, rides.” Coran says.

Pidge smiled as Lance wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Then looked around them, noticing Allura is missing. “Where’s Allura?”

“She’s going to stay back and rest up. I talked to her earlier.” Keith says as everyone turned to him.

“Well, maybe you can get her something, while Pidge and I will go on our third date!” Lance winked at Pidge who blushed and giggled.

“Also, let’s remember why we came here in the first place: to provide security for the event.” Keith reminded them.

Everyone gave him looks as the couple grinned. “Right, well Lance and I better go and find the arcade and make sure it’s safe, yeah! C-Come on, Lance!” Pidge chuckled nervously as she grabbed her boyfriend’s hand, “Yeah, right behind you, Peanut!” Lance laughed as they ran to find some games to play.

“Me three!” Hunk says as he ran off.

“Uh, wait for me!” Coran called out to them as he ran off after them.

Keith sighed tiredly until he saw a couple passing by, holding hands and walking around the carnival. He thought it could be a perfect date with Allura, but he always hesitate to ask her. He knows why he hesitated.

“Keith, relax. Go have fun.” Shiro says, interrupting his thoughts as he turned to his oldest friend. “If we’re not for protection, then what are we doing here?” Keith asked.

“Morale on the Atlas is low after what happened on Oriande. Who knows? A few hours at the carnival might give us the boost we need to get back on track.” Shiro said.

Back on the Atlas, Allura woke up, opening her eyes and sat up on her bed, rubbing her head until she saw Keith in her room, looking at the juniberry flower he had given her. “Keith, what are you doing here? I thought you were down at the carnival.”

“I couldn’t just let you stay alone in here.” Keith replied. “Thank you, Keith, but I have told you, I am fine.” Allura said as he sat on her bed. “Hope you are enjoying your favourite flower.”

“Yes, I love it Keith, I assumed they had gone extinct.” Allura smiled then turned to see Keith but he was nowhere to be seen. “Keith? Where are you?”

_“Then you should know better than anyone, nothing truly goes extinct.”_

 Allura gasped in horror, hearing a familiar voice. She looked around her room frantically until she saw Lotor standing in front of her in her room. “It’s good to see you again, Princess.”

“How? How did you get in here?” Allura asked as she narrowed her eyes at the sight of Lotor.

“You know, the ancients believed that all of life began with a single juniberry flower.” Lotor said, looking at the juniberry flower that Keith had given her. Allura gritted her teeth in anger as she summoned her bayard and swung it around to attack Lotor, but it had no effect on him.

“I thought you’d be happy to see me.”  Lotor grinned. “What are you doing here? I demand to know!” Allura demanded him. “You and I desire the same thing. We both seek to destroy Hagger.” Lotor said.

“Haggar? Haggar is no longer. She’s Honerva now.” Allura said. “True. Though I could rename this a highlands poppy, you and I still know what it truly is. The witch may change her name, but she will always be a witch.”

“Be that as it may, she’s too powerful.” Allura says. “There’s nothing I can do to counter her abilities.”

“You are mistaken. Everything you need is here.” Lotor said. Allura stared at Lotor, shaking with a hint of reluctance. “How?”

Then Allura is now in the room with the entity. “This entity holds the power you seek. It is an ancient form of energy that predates time itself. It hails from the Quintessence Field. Entities like this gave Haggar the ability to conquer worlds and control the universe for 10,000 years. She recognizes the strength it provides her, and she uses it.” Lotor leaned in to her ear, “If you can become one with the entity, then the powers you gain can defeat the witch.”

Then Allura put out her hand on the glass, contacting the entity as the light shone bright and saw she was in Altea and her mother, Queen Melenor in the juniberry field, smiling at her. “Allura.” 

“Mother.” Allura gasped. “I am so happy you’re here. You have arrived just time.” Melenor says in a dream like tone. “Just in time? For what?” Allura asked.

“To save us.” Melenor said. “Only you can protect us.” Allura gasped as she saw the Galra fleet going to attack Altea.

Allura looked up as she gasped in horror, seeing she was in the Robeast. She used the Robeast to save her planet, to save it from the Galra. She smiled in victory, thinking she had won. She to see Altea all ruined, fading into ashes. “Mother?!” Allura searched for her mother but she had turned onto stone then vanished form her sight.

“I am so proud of you.”  Melenor said, smiling at her before she disappears from her sight. Then Altea was crumbling down along with the Queen.

Allura then woke up, panting in cold sweat as she felt her tears rolling down. “This is wrong. All wrong!”

The mice came to her side, feeling worried for their friend. “It’s-it’s ok. It was only a dream.” Allura calmed her little friends. Then she searched if Lotor was in her room, but he isn’t then, she saw her juniberry flower was dead. Ruined.

Looking at her flower, making her think of Keith. For everything he had done for her. Keith has always been by her side and he came back for them. For her. She then smiled fondly as she turned to the mice. “I’ll be right back, my little friends.”

Her little mice friends tilted their heads in confusion as they watch Allura pulled out her bun and let her hair fall down gracefully above her waist before going put of the room.

Pidge put the coin in the slot and then started the game. _“I’m Coran, Coran the non-truth telling man. Pick up that mallet and bomp me on the cranker before I tell you a lie! Bomp me enough times and you’ll win a great prize!”_

Lance looked on with a weird look until Pidge was already fired up to play. “Come on, peanut! You can do this!” Lance cheered.

“Yeah-ha-ha! No. Come on!” Pidge shouted. “Come on Katie! You can do this!” Lance cheered as Pidge hit multiple Corans as she is winning many tickets.

“Ha yeah! That’s right! See that everyone that’s my girlfriend right here!” Lance cheered loudly. “Aww, thanks Lance.” Pidge grinned as Lance winked at her.

Shiro entered a big tent and he saw young contestants playing arm wrestling. “Well, look who decided to actually show up.” Shiro turned down to see who was calling out to him.

“Good to see you, too, Burr.” Shiro says as he frowned. “Couldn’t help but noticed the Blue Lion ain’t here. Looks like The Black Lion’s paladin’s girlfriend isn’t here. That’s fine. Can’t expect Voltron to follow through on their promises." Burr says.

Shiro ignores him then asked him, “What’s going on here?”

“That’s the arm-wrestling contest.” Burr replied. “It ain’t for people like you.”

“Why is that? Because of my arm?” Shiro asked, somewhat offended. “No.” Burr laughed. “Arm wrestling is for the young and strong. You’re old like me. Those kids would break you in half, mechanical arm or not.”

“Is it too late to sign up?” Shiro asked, feeling up for a match. “Mm, I’m sure we could work something out.” Burr smiled.

Then there was a Meerakeet shrieking in the mic and gained scores from the judges as the crowd cheered loudly with Coran standing on the stage. “Now for our next contestant in the yalmor calling competition, please welcome, ‘Corin’!”

Coran stepped into the centre of the stage with the audience looking at him. “Right then. Just do what Pop-Pop taught you to do.” Coran says to himself as he took a deep breath and out as he shrieked into the mic, then the crowd cheered for him.

Hunk was smiling as he ate the food with his eyes closed tasting the great flavour, then turned to see Keith talking to the kids. “Look, guys, I just wanna know if you’ve seen anything suspicious.”

“Well, there is one weirdo who’s going around and bothering people about if they are seeing anything suspicious.” A Meerakeet kid replied.

“Ok, that’s a start. Did you get a good look at...?” Keith paused before looking down at them, “It’s me, isn’t it?” The kids laughed and ran away from him as Hunk came by his side. “Hey-yo! What are you doing, Keith? Making new friends? Sweet. You know it’s good to finally see you finally letting your guard down.” Keith groaned. “I wasn’t making friends.”

“That is quite the sight I wasn’t really expecting to see.” A voice said as Hunk and Keith heard a familiar voice, turned around to see that Allura in her garrison uniform and had her hair down in a braid.

“Allura, glad you came!” Hunk hugged her tightly as Allura laughed. Keith smiled at her, “Thought you were resting up.”

“Well, I just felt really lonely so, I decided to join you. If that is alright, Hunk?” Allura asked, turning to the Yellow Paladin who looked at the two. Then had an idea.

“Uh, actually. I was going to get some food, so bye!” Hunk giggled as he left them to be alone. The two looked at with arching their eyebrows as Hunk left them alone. “Looks like it’s just you and me.” Keith says nervously.

Allura tucked her hair behind her ear as they stared into his eyes until the ride operator interrupted them. “Next!” The two turned to the ride operator.

“Come on! You’re holding up the line up! Let’s go!” the ride operator said. “I’m so sorry. What line?” Allura asked politely. The operator pointed behind them and saw people shouting at them.

Then Keith and Allura were being pushed down in a ride. “I am so sorry, but you must be mistaken.” Allura exclaimed calmly. “Then why were you in line?”

“We didn’t know it was a line!” Keith exclaimed, crossing his arms. 

“Likely story. Keep your hands and feet in the mouth at all times. You use ‘em, you lose ‘em. Have a blissfully burrowful time.”

Keith pouted as Allura giggled at the sight. “Come on, Keith. I am sure the ride is not that bad.” They started to move in as they heard music inside and Allura’s eye twitched with Keith making deadpanned expression.

“I take it all back, this is quiznaking not so fun at all!” Allura covered her ears as Keith smiled and let out a rare laugh that made Allura smile.

“Huh?” Both Keith and Allura noticed that the ride stopped. _“Sorry for the inconvenience. We’ll get this thing up and running in tick. In the meantime, stay in your burrow buggy. And remember have a blissfully burrowful time.”_

“I gotta out of here.” Keith groaned as he banged his head on the railings. “Come on, Keith. I am sure they’ll finish fixing within a tic.” Allura rubbed his back.

“Heh, your right.” Keith says as he leaned back into the seat and put his arm behind her back as Allura strummed her fingers on her knees, sitting in silence with the music playing on and on. Allura looked back at Keith as she rubbed her hands together nervously. Wanting to talk about what was the real reason why she’s not resting in the Atlas but at the same time, she wants to have peaceful and happy moments alone as she can.

“Voltron doesn’t have a purple lion!” Lance exclaimed with Pidge looking at the other games she could play.

“Wanna play? All you gotta do is throw one of these rings onto one of them sticks. Win one for your special someone who is right behind you?” the vendor asked, wiggling his eyebrows art him. “Yeah, you got any Green Lions? My girlfriend is the Green Lion’s paladin.” Lance chucked. “It’s kind of our thing.”

“Oh, is that right? Let me see.” Then the vendor shown him the Green Lion plushie. “I happen to have one-of-a-kind, collector’s edition green mechanical flying feline.”

Lance’s smile was even brighter, and he couldn’t wait to win it for Pidge. “Perfect! How much? They only gave us ten of these token thingies.” Lance said as he took all of the tokens and gave him the rings. “Oh, wonderful! Ten tokens is exactly how much it costs to play the game!”

Lance looked down at the rings and saw it was small, his eyebrow furrowed and asked. “Did these rings shrink?”

“Oh, no, friend. They look small in your strong masculine hands.” He chuckled. Lance then proceeded to play the game and won as all of the rings went down in the sticks. “Yes! I won!” Lance cheered as the vendor gave him the Green Lion plushie to him.

Lance saw his girlfriend coming towards him and hid the Green Lion as Pidge called out to him and went to the prize station. “What’s the best prize you have?” Pidge asked.

“Every prize is the best prize, and everyone goes home a winner.” The girl replied. “Okay, but I say I was giving the prize to my boyfriend here?” Pidge asked smirking as Lance blushed deep red.

“For your boyfriend? Behold!” The girl said as she presented a Red Lion plus plushie. Pidge gasped with her eyes sparkled, seeing the plushie and says, “I’ll take it!”

“Sure, but you’re gonna need about twice as many tickets as this.” The girl said. Pidge slumped down looking down at the tickets she got. “But don’t have any more tokens.”

“Well, in that case, you could get one of these shovels and use it to dig your way of the hole you find yourself in.” The girl said.

“Oh, I’ll find a way to get more tickets.” Pidge said as she walked away. “Come on, Lance!” Lance yelped as his girlfriend dragged him around.

Then the MFEs were playing game as they used a toy gun to take out the targets in site. James Griffin and Ryan Kinkade were against each other. After a few shots of shooting, James had won a Meerakeet soft toy plushie and kissed it in victory with the Veronica cheering on him while Acxa was looking at the toy. And on other hand, Ryan was frowning and pouting when he had lost the game against him and his teammates gave him pats on the back.

Meanwhile, Shiro was against a pink alien in an arm-wresting contest. He has won the first round easily and he looked at the crowd as they cheered and saw Curtis one of his crewmates, clapping and cheering for him. “Alright!”

He gave him two thumbs up as Shiro blushed a little then went back to his match, hoping to impress him a little bit. Later on, in every match, Shiro kept on winning and winning while impressing Curtis as he cheered. “Yeah!” After a few rounds he finally reached up to go in the final round.

“Dad! I ran out of tokens!” Pidge called out to her dad with Lance catching up to her, panting and landed on the ground, “I-I’ll just have a few minutes down here.” Bebe then went to Lance, who started to lick his face as he laughed. Matt chuckled at the sight as he helped him up. “Thanks, man.”

“Now, you know what it’s like to date my little sister.” Matt joked as he saw Lance’s loving smile when he turned to see Pidge talking to her dad. “Yeah.”

Then he turned back his attention to Matt as he put on his overprotective brother mode face. “But really, if you ever do hurt my baby sister, I’ll have no hesitation to hunt you down!” Lance quickly understood and nodded. “Yes sir. Understood. Completely.”

Matt then laughed and nodded in approval before going back to his girlfriend as Lance let out a sigh of relief.

Lance then turned to see Pidge convincing her dad to give her more tokens. “Well, that’s what happens when you waste it all on your date with--.”

“Dad!” Pidge gave her dad her best puppy dog eyes. Sam looked down at his daughter and gave up with Colleen watching with a frown on her face.

“Ok. How much do you need?” Sam asked. “How much do you got?” Pidge asked, grinning at the sight of the tokens being given to her. Until her mother, Colleen took them from Sam.

“You’ll have to earn them.” Colleen smirked. “I want a family picture.” Then the two Holt women started to have a stare down with Lance and Sam watching on nervously while Matt and his girlfriend watched in amusement but let them have their own way of dealing with each other.

“I’ll take the picture, but I pick the costume.” Pidge says.

“I get to add one accessory and you have to smile.” Colleen grinned. Pidge narrowed her eyes at her mother. “Half smile.”

Colleen hummed and then later approved. “You got yourself a deal.” Then she turned to see Lance standing behind her. “Oh, Lance, how about you join us?”

Lance pointed at himself, “W-What? Me? I don’t want to intrude.”

“Oh, Lance. You are a part of the family now. Just like how our Katie is a part of your family.” Colleen says as she put a hand on his shoulder. Lance looked at Pidge who looked at him with a smile, silently encouraging him to take a photo with them. “Ok, I’ll join you guys.”

Colleen’s eyes lit up, “Perfect!” Then the Holt family and Lance took a photo together with Meerakat costumes. “Say, ‘Clear Day’!”

Colleen gushed over the picture with Sam smiling fondly, seeing Pidge finally happy with the one she loves. “Oh, aren’t they cute, Sam?”

Pidge and Lance ran off to play some more video games. “Sorry, we gotta go do Paladin stuff!” Pidge called out to her parents.

Meanwhile, Keith still has his hands covering his ears from the horrible song. Allura watched and giggled. “Oh, Keith. It will be over soon. I promise.”

Keith nodded as he leaned back on the seat. “At least we are… alone.” Allura nodded as she clasped her hands. “Y-Yes. A-alone in here.” Allura looked at Keith deeply in his eyes as Keith stared in her blue sparkling eyes.

Keith then held her hand as they lean in, closing the gap between them with Allura putting a hand on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.Suddenly, the riding started moving as the two exclaimed in surprise and separated away from each other. _“Looks like everything is in order. We apologise for the delay. Again, have a blissfully burrowful life.”_

Keith let out a sigh of relief, “Finally.” Allura nodded while feeling disappointed that their moment has been destroyed. Again.

Then within seconds the ride stopped moving. Again. Keith growled in anger and was about to summon his bayard but Allura stood up from the seat and beat him to it as she got her whip out.

“That’s it!” She took out the railing and destroyed the mannequins in the ride much to Keith’s shock seeing that Allura destroyed the ride. “I am getting out of here. Are you coming, Keith?”

 “Y-Yeah.” Keith recovered from his shock then followed her, watched as her bayard changed into a blade just like his. The two got out of the ride and squinted their eyes due to the brightness of the lights form outside.

Keith then heard Allura laughing as she saw Coran winning a Yalmor contest. “Is that Coran?” Keith asked. Allura nodded while laughing. Keith loved seeing her smile and laugh all day. He was happy that he spent some time with her.

Pidge then got the plushie from the prize stall and gave it to Lance.

“Aww, thanks Katie!” Pidge blushed. They saw Keith and Allura coming to them.

“Allura, thought you were resting up?” Pidge asks the princess.

“Oh, I changed my mind and wanted to spend some here.” Allura replied. “You two look cute together.” Allura added, giving Pidge a cheeky smile as the green paladin blushed deep red.

Then Lance saw Hunk coming to them with Coran holding his trophy that he won in his contest.

Keith looked around the place, “Where’s Shiro?”

They all went to the tent where they saw Shiro in an arm-wrestling game. He was up against the warden, making Lance and Pidge gasped in surprise as Slav, so terrified that he hid behind the couple in fear. They all watched him struggling on his own to defeat him in a match until Shiro saw his friends cheering for him. Shiro then had the strength to beat the warden as the paladins cheered for his victory.Then it was time to go back to the Atlas as they walked back to their lions then they heard the finale of the fireworks show. Lance and Pidge wrapped their arms around each other, seeing different colours in the night sky. All of the members of the crew enjoyed the sight as they cheered loudly.

Everyone then went back into the Atlas to move on to their mission.Allura went to her quarters with Keith behind her. “Thank you, Keith, I had a wonderful time with you.” Allura thanked him.

“No problem, Allura.” Keith smiled. “Sleep well.” Allura nodded. Allura then cupped his scarred cheek as Keith leaned in to kiss her.

Then Coran came seeing them in front of Allura’s quarters. “Keith! Allur--!”

Coran was cut out when Lance and Pidge jumped on him. “NO!” Both Keith and Allura pulled away startled then saw Lance and Pidge restraining Coran. “Guys, what are you doing?” Keith asked.

“Uh, not letting Coran destroying your moment?” Lance smiled innocently at Keith. Pidge giggled as Lance smiled again and then the two ran away, avoiding their leader’s lecture.

Coran got up and fixed himself. “Okay, I need Keith to do something with me and Shiro.” Keith groaned lightly and turned to Allura who giggled.

“Goodnight Keith. Go, I will be fine.” Allura says.

“Ok, see you later. Goodnight Allura.” Keith kisses her cheek before leaving her to rest. Allura blushed and then put her hand to the place where she felt his warm lips had kissed. As she went in her room, she leaned on the doors and sighed, contentedly. The mice came to her, squealing excitedly.

“No, we haven’t kissed yet. But I wanted to.” Allura sighed. "That’s it. I am telling him tomorrow. I am going to confess my feelings for Keith.”

Allura took this time to finally rest in peace until she was tossing and turning on her bed and was inside the room where the entity is. “It’s been here the entire time.” Allura said in a monotoned dreamlike voice.

“Everything you need… the ability you’ve been seeking, within your grasp. Go ahead, Allura, free it.” Lotor says as he tried to make Allura to absorb the entity. She was about to open the canister but then stopped. “I can’t. I won’t.”

“It won’t do any harm. The entity will help you. It will save all of us. Take it.” Lotor says. “No. This is not real!” Allura said as she trembled away.

“Only you can save us all.” Melenor said, appearing in Allura’s dream. “Release the entity.” Allura looked on in fear and conflict at the same time.  Then the voice of Melenor and Honerva merged together. “Come home to Altea. Join us!”

“No…. NO!”

Allura woke up in her room once again, letting her hands go through her hair. She was trembling. Shaking like a leaf. She got out of bed, opened the doors and went to find Keith, deciding to tell him about her dream of the entity and Lotor but then felt a strange energy in the hallway. Allura looked back and screamed in horror.

 

 


	8. Knights of Lions Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Another chapter and enjoy reading. Please comments and feedback are much appreciated.

_“Allura.”_

Allura gasped, finding herself in a void of darkness. Hearing Honerva calling out to her. _“Allura.”_ She looked for her everywhere trying to find her in the darkness. “Allura!”

Then Allura jolted waking up and panting, seeing Coran and Keith with her in a room. “Allura, are you okay?” Keith asked.

“What’s going on? Where am I?” Allura asked looking around with Coran helping her to sit up on the bed, while putting her hand on her temple, feeling like she’s dizzy. She saw herself in the Atlas’s med bay room.

“You’re in the medical bay.” Keith said to her. “After leaving you to your quarters, we found you collapsed in the hallway on the ground.”

“You have been asleep for two quintants.” Coran informed her. “The entity. It’s missing. Did you...?”

Allura’s eye widen, now getting what Coran is asking her. “No! No, I wouldn’t do such a thing. I stayed away from it. I-I was in my quarters.” Allura exclaimed looking down at her lap.

 “Then where is the entity?” Keith asked, worriedly.

“I…. I think I saw the entity coming towards me after I got out of my quarters. I fear that the entity is inside of me now.” Allura said, sighing as she rubbed her eyes. Keith froze in place as he stood at the side of the bed with arms crossed.

“But what’s done is done.” Allura declared.

 “No.” Coran breathed out. Realizing that Allura now has the entity in her.

 Keith still had this stoic face but was still worried about Allura.  “What are you saying Allura?”

“This entity is connected to Honerva in some way. I believe we can use it. But it is too risky and dangerous.” Allura said as Keith held her hand tightly, not knowing what to say.

“I swore your father that I would look after you, but I fear I may have let him down.” Coran says, looking down at the floor, guilt ridden. “This is the path of darkness.”

Keith frowned as he saw Allura looking at Keith determinedly while holding his hand. “It is the path toward defeating Honerva.”

Keith sighed and looked at Coran, “Coran, could you leave us alone for a few minutes?”

Coran nodded in understanding as he left them to have a moment alone. Allura looked away from Keith.

“K-Keith, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t. I was afraid of what you’ll say to me.” Allura says as she held her hands together looking at Keith who stood up from the bed.

Keith stood up running his hand in his hair. “But it is not your fault Allura, we can figure this out. Together.”

Allura smiled as Keith held her hands tightly as he can. He could feel the coldness of her hands. He could tell that she is distraught and afraid of what will happen to her. “I promise I’ll do everything I can to protect you.”

Allura smiled gratefully at him, “You always have.”

Then Shiro came in front of the doors to the meeting room where he saw all of the paladins and Coran sitting, waiting for him. “You wanted to see me?” Shiro asked.

“We’ve been working on something and we thought we’d run it by you.” Pidge said, squeezing Lance’s hand under the table. “We think we might find a way to find Honerva.” Keith said, looking at Allura.

Shiro sat back down on his chair listening and hearing the new information they had talked about. “The entity has bonded me to Honerva. The link is there whether we utilize it or not. I believe that if the Paladins connect using the shared consciousness of Voltron, we may be able to travel through the void and into Honerva’s mind.” Allura explained.

“That could, in theory, give us access to her physical location as well as key information on how to defeat her.” Pidge said.

“Which, after what happened the last time, we faced her, could be super useful.” Hunk agreed.

“Honerva is capable of creating galactic Komars, wormholes, Robeasts. And now Lotor and his mech are out there somewhere.” Lance said. “She is a single greatest threat the universe had ever faced, and we don’t have any other leads. It may take lifetimes for another opportunity like this come around. We think this is worth the risk.”

“I spent a lot of time in the infinite void. It took all of my strength not to lose sanity. And if you face Honerva in the void, she will win. But… If you can find a clue that leads to defeating Honerva and Lotor, it could give us an upper hand in this fight.” Shiro says.

Keith looked down as he crossed his arms. “I know this mission is a huge risk, but I don’t like the idea of using Allura like this. We are tempting with powers, we don’t fully understand that have ruined countless lives. It’s… It’s too dangerous.”

Allura sadly looked at Keith and held his hand. Keith looked at her in the eye. “Keith, we’re the paladins of Voltron. Theirs is no one capable of taking this on. It has to be us.” Allura says as she stood up from her chair. Pidge did the same thing as Lance and Hunk stood up, supporting Allura’s decision.

Keith stood up, looking down at Allura with a soft smile. “Let’s do it.”

Allura smiled, “Besides the team will have our most bravest Blade agent there to keep us safe.” Keith smiled fondly at her.

Pidge laughed. “Yeah, and we’ll have our sharpshooter to keep us safe as well.” Pidge turned to give her boyfriend a big smile.  

Lance smiled down at his girlfriend. “I knew that nickname was gonna catch on one of these days.”

Keith and Allura intertwined their hands together and looked at each other with longing eyes fondly with Lance and Pidge holding hands tightly.

“It has been a long time since it was only the seven of us in a room together.” Coran said to everyone.

“Let’s make sure it’s not the last.” Keith smiled, looking at his friends with Allura looking at him with pride.

Everyone was suited up in their armours and in their lions all ready and prepared to go into the void to enter Honerva’s mind through using Allura who now has the entity. “Ugh!” Allura grunted in pain as she felt a throbbing pain in her head. She saw Honerva with an Altean by her side.

“Allura? Allura, are you okay?” Keith asked clearly worried about her and her condition with the entity inside of her.

“I’m fine, Keith. I’m fine.” Allura breathed out as she looked down in the cockpit of her lion, thinking of what she had saw in her visions of Honerva.

“It doesn’t seem fair that he won with a robot arm.” Veronica said referring to the arm-wrestling contest back on Clear Day while adjusting her glasses. The crew can’t stop thinking about how Shiro miraculously won with an alien robotic arm. Even without an elbow.

“Ah, almost everyone had a robot arm.” Iverson said, crossing his arms in his chair. “The last guy had two arms.” Then they heard the doors opening, appearing Shiro and Coran coming in and Iverson and Veronica quickly turned back to their stations.

“The Lions are launching. Put the Atlas on high alert.” Shiro ordered. “Iverson, power up the Atlas’ weapons. Veronica, make sure the shield system is go.”

Veronica raised an eyebrow and turned to him, “High alert? What’s going on?”

“We’re just being careful.” Shiro replied. “The Atlas needs to be prepared for any eventuality.”

Everyone in the bridge all exchanged looks in concern then turned back to their stations to do what Shiro asked them to do as they all saw the lions out of the window. All of the lions formed into Voltron. “It is time to begin.” Allura said as she got out her bayard.

All of the paladins got their bayards and lunged them into their slots in the cockpit and activated it, transferring them to the void in their lions. Allura opened her eyes as everyone else had arrived, seeing the light ahead of them.

“Now what? Hunk asked, looking around.

“Allura, do you feel anything?” Keith called out to Allura. Allura stood silent for a few seconds as she closed her eyes, feeling a sensation coming from the light, then opened her eyes.

“We must travel through the light!” Allura said.

“It’s look so far away. How do you know?” Hunk asks her as Allura turned to him. “The entity draws me toward it!” Lance grew worried about this plan and worried about the princess’s wellbeing as well as everyone else. Even Keith. But they all wanted to help and supported Allura doing this type of risk to find out what Honerva is planning.

All of the paladins followed Allura onto the light and found themselves in an endless illusion of the universe. “What is this place?” Lance asked, looking around at the stars. “It’s like… it’s like I can hear what the universe is thinking.”

“Remember how the Olkari told me that everything is made of the same energy?” Pidge asked everyone. “I think it has something to do with that.”

“So, thoughts are linked across some kind of, what, cosmic connection?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah, but I think we are the thoughts inside the network of other people’s thoughts.” Keith said which made Lance more confused about on how to explain it. “Oh, this is making my head hurt.”

“Yeah, I’m actually with Lance on this one.” Hunk agreed siding with Lance for not really understanding.

“If we are to--” Allura turned to others to speak until she screamed in pain, holding her head in her hands as the other paladins felt the same pain with Keith immediately going to Allura’s side while she saw Honerva inside a room filled with the Altean Robeasts and the other Altean. Allura was trembling with cold sweat and froze in place.

“I’m detecting fluctuations in Voltron’s energy signature.” Coran said, looking at his scanners in his stations, informing Shiro. “Should we do anything?”

“Hold.”

The pain had stopped as she panted tiredly as she felt Keith’s hands on her arms. She looked at how much in pain Keith is in then turned to Pidge who held Lance’s hand. “What was that?”

“It felt like cold water running down in my spine.” Hunk shuddered, shaking off the feeling he had experienced and held his arms together.

Allura frowned and looked away. “That was Honerva. The entity inside of me is connected to her.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow, “Wait, then why did we feel it?”

“It must be because we’re all connected through Voltron.” Lance said. “Yes. The physic link between us is now shared with Honerva.” Allura says. “The closer we are to her, the stronger that link.”

Allura then heard Keith growled in anger under his breath. “This is too dangerous, Allura. Honerva is going to use the connection to find us, to find you.”

“No, this is how we are going to find her. But first, I must learn how to utilize this energy to do so.” Allura said. “Please, Keith let me do this. In order to save the universe. I want to make this right. I have to take it. This is my purpose, Keith.”

Keith calmed down, knowing Allura would never give up easily. “OK. But this is not on you, Allura. We’re all in this together.”

He turned to the others, “Maybe if we concentrate, we’ll be able to feel her energy. Then we can track it back to its source. Let’s all focus.” Keith said as he closed his eyes, focusing on gathering all of the energy inside of him. Allura watched incredulously at everyone who were helping her, they closed their eyes saw all of their quintessence glowing.

Allura closed her eyes as well, focusing on her energy and quintessence with the other paladins. They were all connected to their lions as well and formed Voltron. “This is awesome!” Hunk cheered.

“I can feel something, like an energy inside me.” Hunk said, feeling some tingling inside him, making him feel uneasy.

“It’s the entity.” Allura confirmed.

“This feeling, it’s like…” Lance says as he looked ahead.

“Like a dark realization washing over.” Keith frowned, finishing what Lance was trying to say.

They travelled through the void, seeing stars ahead of them. “It’s like we’re being pulled by a tether connected to our souls.” Pidge said, gripping onto her controls in her lion seeing the essence around them.

“We’re getting closer.” Allura said, feeling the energy and the entity getting stronger. They all saw a black hole at the other end and went through it, only to see a black endless void. Seeing some strands glowing, cackling in front of them.

“This way.” Allura says. They went through the void, seeing strands glowing in some places, appearing like lightning. They all stopped as they separated the lions, going straight to the end of the light and landed on a transparent wall down below. Seeing the lightning hitting the ground and no one in sight.

“Is this Honerva’s mind?” Hunk asked, turning to Allura who looked down at the ground. 

“It’s on the other side of this wall.” Allura replied and gasped at the sight of the creatures down below. Everyone looked down at the ground seeing a couple of them below them.

“What is this?” Pidge asked as she went closer to Lance. Lance looked down with confusion as Keith looked at Allura who was heavily focused on the creatures. “It’s feels like… like these are the souls that Honerva has defeated and corrupted. It’s terrible.”

Keith frowned and was about to say something to comfort her. Until Hunk spoke up. “Of course, we’re gonna have to get on the other side of the—What?!” Hunk shouted as he saw the creatures reaching out for them.

They grabbed Allura and Pidge first as Lance came for Pidge. “Katie!” Lance shouted out to her, but he got caught by the creatures. Hunk screamed in horror as they were sucked in the other side of the wall. The creatures got all of the paladins except for Keith.

 Keith held on to Allura’s hand tightly, never letting her go. “Come on!” Keith grunted. Trying his best not to lose grip on Allura. Then she slipped away in the other side, “NO!” Keith cried out, getting his bayard out.

Desperately trying to get his team out of the wall, repeatedly he kept on swinging his sword. Then he manifested his blade into his blaster and shot at the wall, but it didn’t have any affect. Keith fell to the ground on his knees. Thinking he lost his team. His friends. And also, Allura.

Inside the Green Lion’s consciousness, Pidge opened her eyes and breathed out steadily as she looked around to see her friends and her boyfriend. “Hello? Guys? Lance?” Pidge called out to them. “Where am I? Guys, do you copy? Guys?! Team, can you copy?”

Pidge then turned around to see someone attacking her. She got her bayard to block its attacks.

Hunk was being tossed around on the ground by someone in the Yellow Lion’s consciousness. “Hello! Anyone?” Hunk called out and turned to his opponent who got out his staff. Hunk got out his blaster and started shooting at the enemy.

In the Red Lion’s mind, Lance was shooting as well at his opponent who wielded a sword. “Team! Something severed our connection! Katie!” Lance called out as he yelled out shooting repeatedly.  

“Paladins, respond! Keith!” Allura called out as she avoided the arrows with her bayard. “Why can you not hear me?” Allura cried out to her team.

Allura charged at her opponent with her blade and avoided the arrows, only to get shot on the shoulder. “Ahh!” Allura gritted her teeth in pain.

On the other side of the wall, Keith was still trying to get to his friends and Allura. He swung his blade repeatedly, “There’s has to be a way in.” Keith panted tiredly and says to himself. “I can’t feel them.”

All of the paladins couldn’t reach out to their lions or to each other. Each of them were fighting against their counterparts for a long period time inside their lion’s consciousness.

Allura was getting the upper hand on avoiding the arrows and felt growing stronger as the entity takes control over her. “Paladins! Keith!” Allura cried out to the others and Keith.

Then she saw the arrow coming towards her and caught it as black essence appeared from her hand, she growled in anger, wanting this fight to end. “I will not let you hurt us any longer!” Allura let out a scream as the entity took control over her until the lions came to their aid as they roared loudly.

Then Allura saw the former blue paladin and her father’s oldest friend. Allura gasped in horror at the sight of her father’s friend being trapped inside Honerva’s mind. The others were facing the other paladins of the Old in Honerva’s mind. “No, this is some kind of horrible ruse. And you’ll pay dearly for it!” Allura cried out as the entity over again.

She took down the former blue paladin and charged at him with her blade. “Time to end this!” her lion roared as she saw something. Like a memory from the past. From the very beginning where her father and the other paladins of the Old had begun the legacy of Voltron.

_“Your suits of armour.” Alfor said to his friends, showing them their new paladin armour in the armoury in the Castle of Lions._

_“They’re incredible.” Trigel complimented her friend._

_“We will be a force to be reckoned with in these armaments.” Zarkon said, looking at his own armour._

_“They stretch, right?” asked Gyrgan. Pointed and looked at the size of his own armour._

_“Yes. Gyrgan, they mold to fit in their Paladin.” Alfor replied to his friend then looked to see Trigel coming towards him with a smile._

_“When will your wonders end, Alfor?” Trigel asked._

_“Interesting you should mention that. I have one more piece of equipment for all of you.” Alfor smiled at each of his friends as they all exchanged looks with each other._

_Alfor opened the container that held their weapons, “What are they?” Zarkon asked._

_“I call them bayards. Now, each bayard is crafted with a small fragment of the comet’s ore.” Alfor explained._

_“With this much power…. We will be unstoppable!” Zarkon says as he manifested a Galran sword, looking at it with a smile. Each of the paladins got themselves a bayard and looked at it with such interested._

_“They can create powerful weapons, but they can also act as a key to bridging a Paladin’s essence with their lion. Only so long as we fight together as a single unit.” Alfor says as he rose his bayard as it manifested into an Altean broadsword and was clasped together with the other paladin’s bayard. “To defend the universe.”_

_“To defend the universe!”_

Allura then withdrawn her blade, sparing his life. “It’s really you.” The paladins have found out the souls of the Paladins of the Old had their souls trapped in Honerva’s mind. They all struggled to go against them as they were highly skilled and were under the control of Honerva.

“Blatyz, please.” Allura pleaded. He then attacked Allura with his own bayard. Allura held her ground against him until all of the lions roared as all of the paladins saw the memory of how Zarkon came to attack Altea and the paladins of the old.

_“Make no mistake, Zarkon is coming.” Alfor said to his friends._

_“Then we use the Lions, fight him until our last breath.” Trigel suggested._

_Alfor frowned, thinking of a way to make sure Zarkon won’t go after the lions. “I am not certain we can win this fight. We cannot risk Voltron falling into his hands. We will utilize our Lions to seal the Black Lion. Once we are done, we will send our lions as far away as possible.”_

_Alfor then turned to his loyal advisor and dearest oldest friend. “Coran, you and the Castle of Lions will take the Black Lion away.”_

_Coran’s eyes widen at Alfor, “You would have me leave your side at the very end?”_

_“No, I would have you stand by my daughter’s. I am entrusting you with what is most precious to me in this entire universe, Coran.” Alfor said as he put his hand on his shoulder as Coran looked down with tears rolling down._

_“It would be my greatest honour.” Coran said to his friend and king._

_“Then it is decided.” Gyrgan said. “We go into battle together, one last time.”_

_Alfor looked at his friends as he put out his sword, “To defend the universe.”_

_“To defend the universe!”_

Trigel opened her eyes seeing a new paladin in front of her. “What… Where am I?” Trigel asked, looking around in the void.

Hunk offered his hand to Gyrgan, “You’re in the void… just inside Honerva’s mind.” Hunk helped him up to his feet as Gyrgan looked at his succeeder. “I know it sounds crazy, but it’s true.”

In the Blue Lion’s consciousness, Blaytz, fell to his knees with Allura watching, “Are the visions from the Lions true?” Blaytz asked.

“Has it really been 10, 000 years?” Alfor asked, looking down, distraught when finding out how long has it been. Lance looked down, feeling sorry for the king. “It has. I’m sorry.”

“It saddens me greatly to learn that Zarkon wreaked such destruction in our absence.” Gyrgan says, looking down, sadly that the shocking news.

“But not completely.” Hunk says as he turned to his lion, with pride. “Voltron was reformed. And the paladins fly together again.”

“I have always believed the unity is where true power come from, and true unity can only be born of love.” Gyrgan said, looking at his lion as he stood with Hunk.

“I can’t tell you hoe much it warms my heart to know someone so connected to the world around her is piloting the Green Lion.” Trigel said, smiling at Pidge who smiled back. “My race believes observation to be most revered attribute. It is where intelligence is born. And for you, it is where it has thrived. The abilities of your great mind dwarf the smallness of your size. The Green Lion could not have found a more perfect paladin.” Pidge smiled with pride getting a compliment from the former Green Paladin.

“People often overlooked me because I was different. But the Blue Lion recognized, something in me, something others couldn’t see.” Blatyz said, looking at Blue Lion with Allura listened carefully. She found out that he was in same situation as Keith, feeling different and had been outcasts to others.

“It saw the greatness within that even I did not. You, Allura, have greatness within you as well.” Blatyz turned to Allura who smiled. “You’re so much like your father. And yet so different. You’re a remarkable person. And I know you father is not the only one who sees that. Your lover says it all as well.”

Allura smiled fondly as she thought of Keith. Keith has seen the great potential in her and always been by her side in every obstacle and every situation she is in. Keith had made her believe to so great things.

“Thank you for saving us.” Blaytz thanked the Princess.

“Through the Lion’s bond. I could feel your deep love for the Green Paladin.” Alfor said to Lance. “Must be a very special woman.”

“Yeah, she is special to me and I will do whatever to takes to protect her. Like you wanted to protect your daughter.” Lance said.

“As Paladins, we face many quests throughout the cosmos, but the most amazing journey is that of life. And the biggest question you face is who to go on that journey with. Cherish your moments with your loved one. Always. Never, ever let go.” Alfor said to Lance, as he put his hand on his shoulder.

“I won’t. Thank you.” Lance smiled.

On the other side of the wall, Keith was all alone and knelt down onto the wall, praying for a miracle to something to help him to get to his friends. “Please. Allura.”

Keith then heard his lion appeared and roared in front of him. He looked up happily to see his lion by his side. “You’re back!” Then he heard other lions roaring and saw all of his friends behind him, smiling at him. “You guys are alright!” Keith came to them as Allura hugged her and he twirled her around, with the others watching with big smiles as Lance came to Pidge and embraced each other. “You ok, Katie?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, I’m ok, Lance.” Pidge replied by hugging him tightly.

“Yeah, I am alright. Thank you for asking everyone.” Hunk mumbled looking at his friends.

Allura held on tightly onto Keith, never letting him go. “Are you alright, Keith?”

“Yeah, I am fine.” Keith replied as they looked at each other, looking deeply in each other’s eyes.

 Pidge then cleared her throat interrupting the moment and the two looked at Pidge who pointed to the original paladins.

 “Wait, are they…?” Keith turned to see the original paladins.

“Yep, the original Paladins.” Pidge replied with a smile.

Alfor then saw his own daughter among at the new paladins. “Allura!”

Allura gasped at the sight of her father. Alive and well. She couldn’t believe to who she is seeing then tears rolled down her cheeks as she came into his warm embrace. “Father!”

Everyone watched with warm smiles, happy to see Allura finally to see her father. Keith smiled, remembering when he first hugged his mom. And how much he missed out on his mother’s love for him. He is happy to see Allura reuniting with her father after 10,000 long years.

“It is fitting that would find what is brightest to me in the darkest place.” Alfor hugged his daughter tightly, he was overjoyed to finally see his daughter.

“All that I have done, I have done to make you proud.” Allura tearfully said and hugged her father, never ever letting him go.

“Their souls were trapped by Honerva’s dark magic. When we came near Honerva’s unconsciousness, our connection attracted them to us.” Hunk said. “Crazy, right?”

“But we used that connection to free them.” Pidge added, smiling at the sight of father and daughter reuniting. “The Lions created the bridge, sharing old memories with new.”

Then Alfor glanced over to Keith and walked over to him, “Are you the Black Lion’s paladin?”

“Yes, your highness.” Keith nodded, politely as he said, then the Altean King smiling down at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“It is such a blessing to see my daughter to have someone by her side and always be there for her. And to have a brighter future with her.” Alfor said as Keith’s eyes widen and Allura’s jaw dropped and looked at her father with an incredulous look.

“Your highness, y-you got it all wrong. Well, I-I uh, your daughter and I are just friends.” Keith stammered. He heard Lance laughing and gave him a death glare to keep him quiet as Lance hid behind Hunk and Pidge.

“Y-Yes and I agree. Father, please. This is not the important issue here!” Allura exclaimed, stammering hearing Pidge’s snickering at her. “Keith and I are just friends, nothing more!”

“But I could feel your deep love to each other. It reminds me of my love for your mother, Allura. No need to hide it from me. All I ever wanted is you to be happy.” Alfor said to his daughter. Allura calmed down as she looked at Keith who is also looking at her with a soft, loving expression

“And you, Keith, you have my blessings. I am glad that she has chosen you. Please look after her.” Alfor requested. Keith then looked at Allura who stood behind Alfor. She had her hands clasped together.

Keith then turned to the Altean King, “I will. I will protect your daughter with my life.”

Alfor smiled in satisfaction, “Good.” Allura had small tears forming in her eyes as she was about to go to Keith’s side until she felt a throbbing pain in her head.

“Ugh!” Allura then saw Honerva standing on the platform, standing in front of her own mech.

Allura fell to her knees as Keith came to her side as Alfor knelt down beside her. “What’s going on?”

“Honerva’s connection grows.” Allura says. “We are very close to her now.”

“You hold the dark entity within you. Don’t you know how dangerous that is?” Alfor asked, worried for his daughter. “That’s what led to Honerva and Zarkon’s end.”

Allura looked down, “I am no intention of absorbing the entity in the first place. I know the danger. But now I have the power to stop Honerva. You had to make a difficult choice in war by sending the Lions away. I also had to make a difficult choice.”

“I’m not going to be afraid to use the power I have.” Allura continued, turned around to see her father and the paladins with fierce determination. “We need to continue.”

“But how do we get past the wall?” Lance asked as he stood close to Pidge.

Allura knelt down to the wall, “It’s…. It’s like I can feel her thoughts. The way through is with the darkness.”

“Honerva went mad, obsessed with darkness and power.” Alfor said.

“And now we must enter her mind.” Allura says as she closed her eyes. With the paladins watching,  she used her alchemy powers to make a wormhole of her own to enter Honerva’s mind and stop whatever she is planning to do to destroy the universe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Knights Of Lions Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Please enjoy this chapter! And also, please send in comments and feedback so that i could improve in the future.   
> Enjoy reading!

“Whoa. Wait, where are we?” Hunk asked as the paladins looked into the direction where Hunk was looking at, seeing lights down the cliff side.

“On Daibazaal.” Alfor said.

“It’s pristine. Last time we were here, all were decimated.” Gyrgan said, looking over the kingdom on Daibazaal. Remembering their battle with Zarkon and the war they had fought 10,000 years ago. A horrible memory to remember and to look back.

“The landscape of her mind must be made up pieces from her past.” Allura says.

“Wait, hold up. If all this is a big, old Honerva thought bubble, then wouldn’t she knew we’re here?” Lance asked.

“About 20 years ago, the Garrison was able to map the human brain. They used a ventral metatronic reactor to read the thera-magnetic wave signatures of each of the subjects.” Pidge said, starting to explain something.

“Um, Katie, please can you get to the point?” Lance asked his girlfriend.

“A person’s mind is an endless landscape of constantly shifting thoughts and ideas.” Pidge continued. “We must be hidden in the chaos.”

“Do you know this for sure or is this just a theory?” Keith asks her.

“Well, it’s a theory, but if Honerva finds out we’re in her mind, I have a feeling we’ll know about.” Pidge replied.

Allura stood motionless, listening to what Pidge was saying until she closed her eyes as she felt something from the entity. Like telling her where to go next in Honerva’s mind. The entity is growing stronger than she could ever imagined.

“Good point.” Hunk agreed.

Keith then turned to Allura who stood near the cliff’s edge and saw she wasn’t moving. He went up to her and held her hand. “Allura, where should we go next?” Allura went back to reality as she saw Keith looking at her then continue on their mission.

“The entity wants us to enter the palace.” Allura said, looking up the palace.

When they entered the palace, Allura stood in front of the doors and reached out to open it but a hand came and stopped her from doing so, turning to see her father by his side. “Allura, please listen to me.  Alteans are life-givers. The entity you possess is a dark ancient evil. It is not the key to winning this war.” Alfor warned her.

Allura’s expression softens knowing that her father is worried about her well-being. She knew him too well, but she needs to see this through. “I understand your concern, but the entity grant us access to Honerva’s mind. Without it, your spirit would be still be cursed.”

Alfor frowned, “If you’re looking for real power, the ability to become a true Altean Alchemist, there is a place where you can train.”

“Oriande, I know. I’ve been there and passed the guardian’s trials.” Allura said, looking away from her father.

“That’s wonderful news.” Alfor said, “You were able to gain the power of Oriande.”

“I may have the power of Oriande, but it isn’t enough. That is why I must learn another method.” Allura said. “The entity will guide us toward the answers we seek.”

“But at what cost?” Alfor asked. Allura then thought of the risks of using the entity. The power inside of her is consuming her and nearly took control over her. Then they all felt rumbling as the doors came crushing down but Allura and Alfor got out of the way. The ground underneath them began to crack as all of the paladins went back into their lions.

Then they saw a robotic mech in front of them. “Whoa! Where’d that thing come from?” Lance asked.

“Guys, it’s the monster from Arus!” Hunk exclaimed.

They all formed Voltron to go against the monster they had defeated before from Arus. Hunk then realised something and looked around them. “Wait, where are the original paladins?”

Before anyone could answer his question, the Robeast started to attack them. Only to get hit several times repeatedly. “What the heck was that?” Keith asked, looking at the monster.

“He couldn’t do that last time we fought him!” Hunk said.

“This is Honerva’s mind! Anything can happen!” Pidge reminded them.

“Wait, does that mean she knows we’re here?” Lance asked.

“It appears she has guardians to protect her thoughts and memories.” Allura said, looking at the Robeast, ready to charge in with another attack. Voltron tried to block their attacks, only to get hit numerous times over and over. Allura saw her own quintessence glowed as she felt a familiar presence. “The original paladins, they’re still with us!”

Then the Original paladins appeared, helping them as they distract the Beast away from Voltron. “Voltron, keep going. We’ll hold off the beast.” Alfor says.

“Thanks for the help, Paladins.” Keith thanked them.

“Where do we go?” Lance asked.

Keith then turned to the blue lion and asked, “Any ideas, Allura?”

Allura closed her eyes and looked to the side and saw a wormhole opening above them. “Yes. I know what we must do.” They formed the sword and flew towards the wormhole. Then found themselves back to Oriande much to Allura’s shock.

“Is everyone ok?” Keith asked everyone, getting up from their feet. Lance helped Pidge up and looked at the pyramid in front of them.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m good.” Hunk said standing up.

“Pidge, you ok?” Lance asked, holding on to Pidge by his side.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Pidge smiled at him before looking at the pyramid.

Keith went up to Allura, placing a hand on her shoulder. Allura smiled, affectionately at him, placing her hand over his. “Just a bit shaken.”

“What the heck just happened?” Lance asked everyone.

“These are traps, just like that monster.” Pidge says. “They’re fail-safes Honerva is using to protect her secrets from any unwanted intruders – us.”

Hunk looked down at Pidge shocked, “What? I thought the entity was supposed to be helping us.”

“It’s pulling back to its source. Unfortunately, that source is being protected.” Allura said, looking at the pyramid of Oriande.

“Great, so the thing that is guiding us might get us killed.” Lance said.

“What we’re looking for is in there.” Allura added, looking straight in the entrance of the pyramid.

Then the paladins were in a dark place where they saw the past memories of Honerva, during her childhood, when she was with her mother, then a memory of her happiest times in her youth along with Alfor, learning Alchemy.

“Father. These must be her memories.” Allura says as they saw more of her memories from her time with Zarkon, how she came to fall in love with him and married him. They also saw the original paladins fighting the Galra when the war had started.

_“Where are the lions?” Zarkon demanded as he approached his former paladins and friends._

_“They’ve been destroyed.” Blatyz glared at him._

_“You dare lie to me.” Zarkon growled._

_“It’s the truth.” Trigel says as she helped Blatyz up on his feet, facing Zarkon. “You’ll never see your lion again.”_

_“Neither will you.” Zarkon says as he stood aside, making way for Haggar to kill them on sight._

Pidge was horrified by the memory of what happened to the original paladins and took steps backwards as Lance put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. While Keith and Allura stood closely to each other.

“She… She killed them.” Pidge breathed out.

“What she did to them was terrible.” Hunk said.

Allura held onto Keith’s arm as tears rolled down, finding out the truth on how Honerva killed the original paladins. “I always assumed they sacrificed themselves, but I—I didn’t realise what that entailed.”

Keith’s expression hardened as he comforted Allura. “I’m sorry, Allura.” Allura held onto him tighter as tears come rolling down.

“That’s how the original paladins ended up trapped here. She took their quintessence, trapped their minds inside her consciousness. It drove them mad.” Pidge said, looking at Lance and Hunk.

“He was the leader of Voltron. And he just turned on them.” Lance said, frowning.

Allura looked down at her hand as purple essence appearing from her hand and growled. “That is why we must destroy Honerva.”

“Allura, what we just saw, it was all because of the entity. The same one that’s inside you. You need to get rid of it.” Lance warned her.

“If Allura loses the entity, then we lose our connection to Honerva.” Keith reminded Lance who looked at between them worriedly but went along with it. “We are with you all the way Allura.”

Allura smiled at gratefully. “Thank you, Keith.”

The paladins kept on going to go deeper in Honerva’s mind before they find them. Then they were trapped by trees around them. “Aw, now, where are we?” Hunk asked, looking around as he felt Keith pushing him aside gently. “Stand back.”

Keith cut out the branch with his bayard as they saw more memories of Honerva in the colony, with the Altean who attacked Earth and the other Alteans and them arriving in Oriande. “The deeper we get into her mind, the more recent memories.” Pidge gasped in shock.

“Good.” Allura said as she took out her bayard and cut out the branches. Lance and Hunk followed on using their gun and blaster to take down the branches to see more of Honerva’s memories.

_“Lotor. We’ll be together soon.” Honerva says, looking down at the body of her son in his mech. Seeing that he had perish in the Quintessence field after his battle with Voltron._

Then the paladins were teleported to an endless void, “Pidge, any idea what part of her brain we’re in now?” Hunk asked.

“No, I’m not sure.” Pidge replied. Then they heard Honerva’s voice in the void, muttering words of Voltron, like she was speaking to someone. Then they all shouted in pain they held their heads in their hands, while hearing her voices overlapping with their pained screams.

Allura then had her quintessence glowing and looked at her hands then turned to Keith, reaching out for him. “Keith, grab my hand!” Allura grunted as she reached for him. Keith looked at her with a pained expression and held on to her hand.

“Hunk, over here!” Keith called out Hunk as he held onto his hand.

“Everyone, feel the energy of the entity within you!” Allura encouraged the paladins. “Don’t fight it. Let it guide you!” Hunk reached to Pidge who held Lance’s hand and Lance held on to Pidge’s hand tightly.

Then the pain and the voices had stopped and Hunk woke up to seeing a juniberry flower in front of him, “Huh? Oh, man.” Hunk groaned. “Oh boy. Whoa that was rough.”

“Altea.” Allura gasped as she looked at the juniberry field. “It looks different.”

“This must be the way Honerva remembers it. It must be a place she holds dear. We should be close.” Pidge said, looking at the field of juniberry flowers.

“I wonder what kind of weird, freaky thing is gonna attack us here.” Lance wondered. Pidge sighed in annoyance at her boyfriend until they saw something appeared from behind them.

“You spoke too soon, Lance!” Pidge exclaimed as they saw a robotic mech version of Zarkon.

“Ah! Does that answer your question?” Hunk asked Lance who was still shocked by the sight of Zarkon appearing.

“Find safety! I’ll distract it!” Keith ordered.

“What? No way!” Lance exclaimed, looking at his leader, thinking he is crazy or not.

“Just go!” Keith growled as the other paladins went to find safety.

“Keith!” Allura called out to him but Pidge pulled her away, leaving Keith to face Zarkon.

“You were their leader! They trusted you and you betrayed them! You deserve the Black Lion!” Keith exclaimed, looking up at Zarkon as he raised his sword and was ready to strike him until a glowing light shone brightly and appeared all five lions and formed into Voltron.

They face against Zarkon, but he was more powerful than ever. “Hunk, shoulder cannon!” Keith grunted.

“I can’t! Ah!” Hunk exclaimed. Voltron knelt down on the ground, weakened by Zarkon’s energized whip and can’t make a move on him. Thinking they were done for until a blue blast came up from the sky and appeared the original paladins in their lions.

The original paladins aided them in battle with Zarkon. “Form Sword!” Keith cried out as they formed the sword as they all charged at Zarkon’s mech and successfully taking the mech down. And appeared Zarkon in front of his lion.

“Zarkon?” Alfor gasped at the sight of his old friend. All of the paladins stood in front of Zarkon. “Alfor. Blaytz. Gyrgan. Trigel.” Zarkon exclaimed happily, overjoyed to see his friends once again. “Melenor? What are you doing here?” Zarkon asked, seeing the sight of the Queen of Altea.

Allura gritted her teeth and glared at Zarkon. “Melenor was my mother and you murdered her! You killed millions!” Allura charged at Zarkon placing her hands on each of his temple and let him see the destruction and pain that he had caused and made others suffered.

“Allura!” Keith called out Allura. “Allura, stop!”

“No, I want to remind him of the suffering he’s caused.” Allura growled as she let Zarkon see the past events and memories of what happened and what he had done to disturb peace in the universe. Zarkon saw what he has done and what has become of the Galra empire, causing war, pain, and suffering. Destroying planets, killing innocents.

Allura felt tears rolling down as she could feel the entity taking control over her again then stopped, looking at down at her hands as Zarkon knelt down in front of Allura.  “No.”

“You did that. All of it!” Allura exclaimed in anger to Zarkon.

“I’m sorry, I.. I didn’t realize--..”

“You knew exactly what you were doing. You deceived them and betrayed your friends and allies!” Allura continued.

“The Quintessence… it blinded me. And you all suffered because of it.” Zarkon said as tears rolled down. Feeling terrible for what he had done.

Allura could see that he is feeling guilty for the damaged he caused and calmed down. “If you’re truly sorry for what you have done, then help us to stop her. You must have been placed here to protect something. What is it?”

“I don’t know. I… I’m sorry.” Zarkon said, looking up.

“What are you protecting?” Allura demanded.

“I don’t…” Zarkon paused then looked to the side, seeing the moon in the sky. “That moon. It is a moon of Daibazaal.”

“He’s right, that moon is not of Altea.” Alfor said.

“That is the source.” Allura added, looking at the moon. Everyone looked at the moon, finally finding the source they were looking for. Then Black Lion roared and blasted at the moon as it shone bright gold and seeing golden light orbs around them.

 Then everyone saw more memories of Honerva. Together with Zarkon and Lotor, being a family together, living in peace. “No. it’s impossible.” Allura gasped in disbelief.

“They’re her deepest desires. Everything she hopes to achieve.” Zarkon said looking at the precious desires the Honerva has hoped for.

“How could she possibly achieve any of this?” Hunk asked. “Zarkon and Lotor are both gone.”

“Unless she’s going to use Lotor’s ship to pierce through realities and find the one where she can live with her family” Pidge said, finally figuring out Honerva’s plan.

“Is that possible?” Hunk asked turning to Pidge.

“Not without destroying all other realities in the process.” Pidge said, looking at her friends and the original paladins who looked on shocked.

Everyone were distraught at the plan of what Honerva is going to do to other realities. Then a gust of wind came, blowing away from where the moon was. Lance and Pidge held on to each other, preventing themselves being blown away. “What’s going on?” Lance asked.

“She knows you’re here!” Zarkon exclaimed.

“How?!”

Allura then felt a pain in her head again and screamed in pain as she fell to the ground with Keith immediately went to her side. “Allura!” Keith is greatly concerned about her.

Then Alfor came to her side, seeing her in pain with the entity inside of her. “Allura?”

“What’s happening to her?” Keith asked, worried. Looking at Allura while holding her hand tightly as Allura trembles away while holding Keith’s hand.

“The princess holds the entity within. Honerva controls it now.” Zarkon said, looking at the direction of the wind.

Keith looked down at Allura then to his friends. “Everyone, get to your lions!” Their lions disappeared from their sight. “Where did they go?” Keith asked, looking for their lions.

“You’re in her mind. She’s more powerful here.” Zarkon says as the wind is growing stronger.

“What do we do?” Keith asked as he kept on holding Allura’s hand tightly.

“There’s nothing you can do but accept defeat.” Zarkon said to Keith as he turned towards him.

“No! We can’t give up!” Keith said, still determined to never back down from a fight and never giving up stopping Honerva. He is not giving up on his friends and everyone he cares about including Allura.

Zarkon looked down at him, “That’s your Galra lineage. It’s what made you a great leader of Voltron. You and I share the same trait. But look where it has led the two of us. My desire for unlimited Quintessence was the catalyst for 10,000 years of destruction. Your quest to save the universe took you into the mind of a psychopath.”

Keith looked at him with determination, “Yes, to gain knowledge of what she is doing. And now we know.”

“Yet you still don’t know how!” Zarkon exclaimed. “She’s too powerful!”

Alfor then stood up, “Zarkon, Honerva may be more powerful than each of us alone, but the strength of ten Paladins working together as one is the strongest force in the universe.”

“The Lions are gone, Alfor. Voltron is gone forever!” Zarkon exclaimed.

Allura was still feeling the pain until she felt Keith squeezing her hand tightly as he spoke with confidence. “No, Voltron isn’t gone. Voltron is within each and everyone of us. We’re bonded it, and to each other.”

“We have one last chance to set things right, but we cannot do it without you. Ride with us one last time, Zarkon.” Alfor offered. Zarkon nodded as he agreed in helping them, helping them to defeat Honerva and to save the universe. Keith helped Allura to stand up as she smiled weakly at him as Keith smiled back, holding her closely to him. Allura wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Form Voltron.” Zarkon said as everyone was placed in their lions along with the original paladins and formed Voltron. “Form Blazing Sword!” They all flew straight into the wall as it began to crumble down as they returned to their reality.

“We did it!” Pidge cheered happily as she put up a screen to see Lance smiling at her.

“Yes! Yes.” Hunk sighed of relief.

“Alright! Nice work everybody!” Lance smiled, complimenting everyone.

“Allura, are you okay?” Keith asked, but there was no response. “Allura?” Keith tried again, calling out to her but still no response from the princess.

“Allura are you okay?” Pidge asked.

“Keith, what happened to her?” Hunk asked, worried about the princess as he panicked. “Whoa, what happened to her?”

“Allura, do you copy?” Lance asked the princess. The princess didn’t respond to any of them and made them more worried about the Altean Princess.

Everyone were worried and concerned of what happened to her and went back to the Atlas to tend to her. Keith went out of his lion and ran towards to Allura’s lion that was placed next to the Black Lion. “Allura!” Keith called out her and went to the cockpit seeing her, in her chair, slipped into unconsciousness.

Keith carried her out of the Blue Lion as medics came with a hospital bed and Coran arrived in time to see what has happened to her. Keith placed her gently on bed as he held her hands tightly with the other paladins watching as they left the hangars.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Uncharted Regions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! Not long to go! Please comment and give feedback! Hope you all like this chapter.

Honerva went to the bridge seeing her fellow Altean followers. “Exit at coordinates beta-four-ex-seven.” Honerva ordered. “The Paladins are aware of our plans.”

Merla turned to see her queen, “Is that a problem?”

Honerva smiled slyly. “No, it’s an advantage.”

Meanwhile in the Atlas, the paladins visited Allura in her med bay room. “What happened to her?” Coran asked worriedly, looking down at the princess laying down in her bed.

“It was the entity. Honerva was able to use it against her.” Keith said, while holding her hand tightly.

“I told her infiltering Honerva’s mind was too dangerous. I told you all!” Coran exclaimed angrily. All of the paladins looked at Coran, seeing how mad he is for not listening to him.

“She’s going to pull through, Coran.” Keith says, trying to calm the older Altean.

“How do you know?” Coran asked Keith. Before he could answer, the PA came through as Shiro said that all of the paladins were needed in the bridge. But Keith wanted to stay with Allura a bit longer and wanted to see her when she wakes up.

“Hey, man. Let’s go. She’ll be fine.” Lance said as Keith nodded before going to the bridge.

“Honerva’s been off the grid since we left Oriande until now.” Shiro said as they all looked at the map. We just detected a wormhole signature at coordinates beta-four-ex-seven. Unfortunately, without Allura’s ability to wormhole, we’ll never got to her.”

Honerva walked into the room where Lotor’s mech is placed. “We will be back on Altea soon, my son.” Honerva then got herself ready as she suited up and went on her own mech, ready to continue with her plan to find her family again. Honerva prepared herself as she opened a rift portal, seeing many realities through the portal.

Everyone minus Allura were all in the meeting room discussing what Honerva is planning. “We now know why Honerva retrieved Lotor’s mech.” Keith says. “Since it’s made out of the same comet ore as Voltron, it has the ability to pierce though realities. Honerva is going to use Lotor’s mech to find her version of a perfect reality.”

“Perfect reality?” Romelle asks. “Does that even exist?”

“She’s searching for it right now. And if it exist, she’ll find it.” Lance said.

“The problem is that the trans-reality ore has been travelling between realities for millions of years. And it’s a naturally occurring phenomenon.” Pidge added. “What Honerva is doing is forcing that process to happen, which could have catastrophic side effects on this and any reality she travels through.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Hunk asked, turning to Sam. “Maybe we can, we can make a giant tractor beam? Sam, you could that, right? Make a giant tractor beam? We could pull her to us and then blow her up with a star bomb! Pidge? A star bomb?”

“There is no plan, Hunk.” Lance said as Pidge looked at him worriedly. “We know what Honerva wants to do, but we can’t get her to her. Even if we could, she has the ability to wormhole away. And with Allura in this state, without her we can’t chase her, and we can’t form Voltron.”

“Well, we have to do something. We’ll prepare for battle.” Keith said, confidently to everyone. “We need to be ready to face Honerva.”

 “We’ve been tracking a Galra fleet within our vicinity. Our intel shows they have a Zaiforge cannon. Maybe Kolivan and I can take a small team and commandeer the ship.” Krolia suggested to Keith.

“Why don’t you take Commander Lahn and try to recruit them to our side? We don’t want to fight more battles than we have to.” Keith said as Krolia nodded.

“In the meantime, Slav and I have been working on prototype upgrades for the Atlas’ weapons system.” Sam said. “Of course, we’ll have to somehow find extra power for them.”

Slav shook his head at Sam frowning, “Always making the most amazing things in the universe, but never having enough power to run them.”

“New weapons? I’ll give you guys a hand with that.” Pidge said more than happy to help her dad and Slav with the new weapons.

“And I may know where we can get the extra power. There’s a small Balmera in this territory.” Coran said.

“All right! A little trip to a Balmera.” Hunk exclaimed happily. “We’ll take the Yellow Lion.”

“And Romelle. I’ve been training her on Altean customs. She’ll be helpful in communicating with the Balmera.” Coran said, looking at Romelle proudly as she smiled back.

“Good idea.” Keith smiled approved of their plan. “Everyone, let’s stay focused on what we can accomplish.”

As the meeting was over and everyone started to leave, Lance looked back at Keith who sat down on his chair all alone. He then turned to Pidge who smiled at him. “Go. Talk to him.” Pidge kissed him on the cheek before she left the meeting room. Lance smiled and hugged her before letting her leave to help her father and Slav.

“Hey, Allura’s going to be okay.” Lance said, sitting on a chair next to him.

Keith looked at him and sighed. “I know. I hope so. We need to stop Honerva, this force of evil that’s has been around for 10,000 years. She has a plan that could destroy every reality.”

“Yeah, and all we come up with is an additional manpower and a prototype weapon.” Lance said as he crossed his arms.

Keith looked at him and sat up straight, “I know it’s not ideal, but when is the last time anything have been ideal?”

Keith chuckled, “Remember when we first arrived at the Castle of Lions? When we first met Allura? She told us we were the answer to saving the universe, but she didn’t know that for sure. But Allura believed and she need us to believe. And it worked.”

“Back then, I was cocky enough to actually think I was the greatest pilot in the universe.” Lance chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

“And I thought I could do everything myself.” Keith laughed a little. “We came a long way since then.”

“Yeah, we have.” Lance nodded as he looked at Keith with a smile.

Keith stood up from his chair, “We haven’t lost until we’ve lost hope.” Lance looked up and nod in agreement.

“I haven’t given up. Let’s finish what we have started. For both of our girls.” Lance said as Keith smiled and clasped hands to together. “Now go and be with Allura, I promised Katie I help her with that new weapon.” Keith nodded as he went out of the room.

Meanwhile in the cell, Romelle was talking to the Alteans. “I’ll be gone for a short while, accompanying Hunk and Coran to a Balmera. The Coalition needs help.”

“I can only hope, through your actions, our people can make some small amends for what we have done.” Tavo said, bowing his head down. “If there is anything, we can do to assist you…”

Romelle was touched by Tavo’s will to assist them. “Well, we could some more help on the Balmera. It’s life source is strengthened by Altean energy.”

“We wish we could join you, but that may not be wise.” Said an Altean girl. “We still have the entity within us. I fear Honerva may use us against you at any moment.”

Tavo then stood up, “Let me go with you, I want to help.”

Romelle composed herself not to cry of tears of joy in order to be strong. “Thank you.” Romelle thanked Tavo, her oldest friend with a smile then turned to the other Alteans. “Stay strong. The Coalition will stop Honerva before anything can happen.”

Somewhere in the Atlas, Pidge was standing next to his Dad watching him work as Lance listened attentively. “The weapon we’re trying to create uses the Atlas’ current cannon array.” Sam showed Pidge the cannon on his computer. “Slave correctly identified that after the cannon fires, the chamber discharge atoms along with traces element of thorium.”

Then Slav appeared, leaning on Lance’s head, “But it was your father who came up with the idea to actually use atoms and thorium discharge!”

“Interesting and now please get off of me, Slav!” Lance growled as Slav got off of him.

Slav smiled nervously at the current Red Paladin, “Apologies.”

“So, you want to turn our cannons into a thorium ray?” Pidge asked as Slav then went next to her.

“That’s what I asked!” Slav exclaimed, standing closely to Pidge but backed away seeing Lance’s glaring at him. Slav sweats nervously and moved away from Pidge.

“Pidge, all the elements are already there.” Sam said. “It could work.”

“He’s right! All we need is an atomic trajectory, which is easy enough based on the path of the cannon. And, of course, we’ll need extra power. Also, we’ll need to jump up and down on one foot, count to three and shout out our favourite metal, colour or planetary atmosphere!” Slav exclaimed.

“We don’t have time for that.” Pidge and Lance said in unison.

“You’re telling me you don’t have time to live?” Slav gasped dramatically as he started to jump on one foot with Lance groaning in annoyance while Pidge and her father looked at each other with deadpanned expressions.

The Yellow Lion and a team of rebels went onto for a trip to the Balmera with the crew watching from the bridge. “Good luck out there.” Keith said as he watched Hunk and the rebels leaving.

“We got another wormhole signature!” Veronica exclaimed.

“It’s the fifth one we’ve identified in the last hour. Have you been able to find out any patterns to these coordinates?” Shiro asked.

“Negative, sir. Nothing new.” Curtis said.

“Is Honerva sending out those beasts of hers out across the universe again?” Iverson asked looking at Keith.

“It could be… or it could be her.” Keith suggested.

“There has to be more we can do!” Iverson exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the monitor.

“I wish there was. But without Allura, it could take us days, maybe weeks to get to Honerva.” Keith said. “For now, all we can do is wait and watch.”

Shiro sighed, “What is she up to?”

“Hang on.” Curtis said, as he spotted something. “Veronica, cross check those latest coordinates with our patrol squadrons.”

Veronica did what Curtis asked her to do on her monitor. “It appears to we have a long-range scout in the area. Zulu-beta-one-one.”

“Get me on comms with the squadron commander immediately.” Shiro ordered.

 _“Commander Ozar, we need your team to do some reconnaissance for us.”_ Shiro said to Commander Ozar.

“Yes, Captain.” Ozar replied.

 _“We’re sending you coordinates now. This is an intelligence-gathering mission. Keep your distance and run only essential systems. Do not engage. We’re dealing with Honerva.”_ Shiro ordered.

“Copy that, sir,” Ozar said as he looked at the coordinates that Shiro had sent. The rebels moved in to investigate.

“We’re coming around. Should have a visual in a few ticks.”

“Keep us hidden in the asteroid cluster. Bring up our monitors.” Ozar ordered. Then they saw a ship on their scanners.

 _“I never seen a ship like that before,_ _and there’s something behind it._ ”

“Adjust our angle.” Ozar ordered.  “Find out what that thing is.” All of the moved in to get a closer look to see what it was. “Oh, no. Captain Shirogane, it appears Honerva has some kind of--...” Ozar was cut off when they were attacked by an Altean Robeast.

“Evasive maneuvers! Open fire!” Ozar ordered as they all scattered getting away from the Robeasts attacks and attacked back with all the fire power they’ve got. The Robeast took two of the ships down.

“Two ships down!” Curtis said.

“They need to get out of there!” Keith exclaimed.

“Commander Ozar, do you copy?” Shiro called out to him.

They heard him briefly until they had lost connection from Commander Ozar. “We’ve lost connection!” Veronica said. Everyone went silent as they assumed that they were killed.

Inside the Robeast, Merla was contacted by Honerva, “Preparations are complete. Set a course for Altea. It’s time.”

In the Atlas Lance was standing close to Pidge as he watched Slav jumping up and down again. “One two, three. Yellow!” Slav exclaimed and repeatedly doing the same thing over and over.

Lance growled under his breath, “Slav, we are so close to finishing this cannon upgrade. Why do you keep doing that?!”

“What I don’t understand is why you two lovebirds aren’t joining me?” Slav wondered, looking at the couple. “I’ve explained data point probability extrapolation multiple times! Is it hard to believe that small changes can alter entire realities trajectories?”

Pidge turned to continue her work, “No, that’s not hard to believe. What’s hard to believe is that someone can predict the future based on probabilities calculated from random data points.”

Slav then raised an eyebrow and shown her and Lance the hologram. “Wait, you’ve done that?” Lance asked in disbelief and looked at the hologram with eyes widened.

“I calculate future probabilities in my spare time for fun.” Slav replied as he put the hologram away. “And trust me, if this one does not change, the trajectory we’re on, will lead us to total annihilation. A reality-ending event with repercussion through space-time itself. Everything that is, that ever will be, and that ever was, will cease to exist in the blink of an eye.” Pidge’s eyes grew bigger and bigger as he explained of predicting the future.

However, Lance was not convinced by this while watching Slav jumping up and down, again. “Pidge, you don’t really believe in this type of stuff do—Pidge?” Lance looked for Pidge who disappeared from her seat and saw that she is joining Slav.

Lance groaned in annoyance as Sam chuckled in amusement. “But you still love her.”

Lance sighed and looked at Pidge says, “Yeah. Now and Forever.”

In the bridge, Veronica had detected that Honerva made another jump through wormhole. “Bring up location.”

Shiro looked at the location and observed it. “That star system…. It’s where Altea and Daibazaal once existed.”

Curtis looked over at Shiro in concern. “Sir?”

“She’s returned home. That’s where she’s going to cross through realities.” Shiro said, now knew where Honerva is going to pierce through realities.

Keith was in Allura’s med bay room, staying by her side. Waiting for her to wake up. He held her hand in his and brought it to his lips. “Allura, I don’t know if you hear me, but we need your help right now. Honerva could cross through realities anytime and I know you are the only one that can get to her.”

He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand and continued. “What I am trying to say is that I-I… what I am saying is that the Universe needs you. Voltron cannot go on without you. And most of all I cannot go on without you. I need you. I cannot imagine this world without you. Please Allura, please come back to me.” Keith whispered as he pulled away a strand of her silver hair out of the way as he caressed her cheek.

Keith then felt Allura gripping onto his hand as she opened her eyes slowly seeing Keith by her side. “Keith.” Keith heard her calling out to him as he caressed her cheek gently as Allura held his forearm, looking into his deep indigo eyes with her blue crystal eyes looking to his. She leaned into his touch, feeling the warmth of his hand.

“Allura! I’m here. You’re okay now. You’re in the med bay.” Keith said as he helped her sit up on the bed.

“Keith, what happened?” Allura asked, still holding onto him while looking into his eyes.

“You passed out after we went into the void and entered Honerva’s mind. The entity took control over you. Again.” Keith said. Allura now remembered the pain when the entity took control over her. The pain was horrible, and she shudders in fear, worry that the entity will take control over her again. And she’ll ended up hurting her friends and the person she truly cares about and came to love.

“Allura, are you in pain again?” Keith asked, feeling the princess was trembling again. Allura then hugged him tightly as she put her head on his shoulders and her arms tightly wrapped around his torso. “It’s okay, Allura. I’m here.” Keith held her tightly in his strong arms.

“I am just scared of what might happen to me when the entity takes control. What if I ended up just like…? Just like Honerva?” Allura asked.

“Hey, you are nothing like Honerva. You are a brave, caring, beautiful and wonderful person I ever met. You will go through this. I promise you that I won’t let Honerva get to you. I left you once and I will never leave you again.” Keith promised as Allura felt touched by what he had said and hugged him again.

“The universe needs you. We all need you and more importantly, I need you, Allura.” Keith said as he wrapped his arms around her and never letting her go.

Allura felt tears coming down her cheeks, “Thank you, Keith. Thank you for everything.”

“Your welcome. After this is war is over. There is something I needed to tell you.” Keith said as he held on to her hand.

“Me too. I have something to talk about with you, too. But now, let’s focus on the present. Let’s stop Honerva.” Allura said with Keith nodding in agreement.

Honerva has sensed from afar that the princess has woken up. “The princess has awakened.” Honerva then turned to her Altean followers as the proceed as planned for Honerva to find her family. 

Keith and a fully dressed Allura were on their way to the bridge with Keith holding her closely with his arm around her waist. Making sure she doesn’t fall down. Allura then stopped, making Keith turn to her. “Allura, are you ok?”

“Yes. I am fine. But I don’t want to worry the others. I mean, do I look alright?” Allura asked Keith as she held his hand.

Keith looked into her bright blue eyes before replying, “You look…. Heaven-sent.” Allura smiled at him and then the doors opened, seeing Shiro, Lance and Pidge in the bridge.

“Allura! It’s great to have you back.” Shiro said in relief and was glad to see the princess was alright. Allura smiled at him and saw Lance and Pidge smiling at her, glad to see her that she has awakened.

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asked.

“A little weak, but I’ll manage.” Allura replied, smiling at Shiro, Lance and Pidge.

Keith then came to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. “Allura, I hate to throw all this on you at once, but we don’t have much time. We need to get to Altea’s coordinates immediately. Honerva is already there.”

“What about Hunk?” Pidge asked.

“And Coran?” Lance asks as he stood close to Pidge and held her hand tightly.

Shiro then turned to Veronica. “Veronica, open up a channel to the Yellow Lion.”

“Comms active.”

“Hunk, this is the Atlas. What’s your status?” Shiro called out to the Yellow Paladin, waiting for him to reply.

 _“Hey, guys, good news. We found new Balmera and new Balmerans. Say hi! Hey!”_ Hunk turned to the Balmerans, urging them to greet the Atlas crew but none of them moved or say anything. _“They’re shy. Anyway, we’re having trouble finding a big enough crystal. But, uh, don’t worry, Coran came up with a crazy plan that just might work.”_

Coran then appeared in the screen, behind Hunk, _“It’s not that crazy, actually. It’s a very level-headed, reasonable plan. The opposite of crazy. “_

“Do what you must.” Allura says. “I can wormhole you to our location whenever you are ready.”

 _“Allura, you’re okay!”_ Coran exclaimed in relief, seeing that the princess is alright. _“Oh, thank the ancients!”_ Allura smiled gratefully at her royal advisor.

“Attention, crew, ready for the Atlas to wormhole jump.  MFE squadron, prepare for launch on my command.” Shiro ordered. “This is not a drill.”

Allura held on tighter to Keith’s hand and he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand to reassure everything is going to be alright and he calms her down. Allura made her way to make a wormhole to go to the Hunk’s location to the Balmera.

On the other side of the wormhole, they saw the pyramid from Oriande, saw Lotor’s mech, standing ready with Honerva’s own mech standing in the centre. Everyone stood in shock and horrified at the sight. Honerva was ready to pierce through realities. Lance and Pidge looked on while holding each other tightly.

“What’s she doing?” Pidge asked, looking at Honerva’s mech that was standing motionless.

“I don’t know.” Shiro said. “But we’re going to stop her.”

“Paladins, get to your lions.” Keith ordered. “Allura, you’ll need to wait until Hunk and Coran are ready to return. We need Voltron as soon as possible.”

“Copy. And Keith?” Allura called out to him. There was a moment of silence before Keith could  answer, Allura was anxious to say something and was trembling away feeling the entity’s power inside her. It was haunting her so much and she is terrified of what will happen to her. She had missed Keith’s comforting touch and soothing calming voice and kept her calm and be at peace.

Then Keith’s soothing voice came, “Yes, Allura?” Keith waited for her to reply and heard her voice, knew that she was trembling. He wanted to hold her tightly and never let go but now they have a mission to do.  

“Please stay safe.” Allura says as she bit her lip. 

“I will.” Keith replied as he clenched his fists.

Then three paladins went into their lions ready to face the Altean Robeasts that were guarding Lotor and Honerva. Then they face against the Robeasts, trying to stop Honerva, avoiding their attacks. Then one by one they were hit by the Robeast.

Lance and Pidge were both hit by the Altean Robeast. “Katie!” Lance shouted and cried out to Pidge as he gritted his teeth together.

“I’m okay, Lance. I can’t get through!” Pidge grunted.  

“Me neither.” Lance says.

Shiro ordered the crew to put up the shields, “We’ll draw their fire. Paladins, get to Honerva.”

“Copy that! Fall back to me.” Keith ordered. “Let’s make another pass.” Lance and Pidge complied as they gave way for the Atlas to attack and draw their fire. The Robeasts then made a shield of their own, complying the Atlas’s attack.

“Atlas, come in. we’re ready to head back.” Hunk said, over the comms.

“Activating the—” Allura then felt a throbbing pain in her head again and fell down to her knees, holding her head in her hands, hearing Honerva’s voice. _Arise, my children. The time has come to act. Repent for your traitorous ways._

In the cell, all of the Alteans could hear Honerva’s voice as well and felt the same pain in their heads as well as Allura. All of the Alteans could hear her voice then sent chills to their spines. _Lend me your quintessence, and we all be forgiven._ All of the Alteans eyes glowed bright yellow and stood up, attempting to escape and follow Honerva’s orders.

“Sir, the Alteans have escaped their cells!” Veronica said to Shiro.

“Get me eyes on them!”

“Putting them on the screen!”

The crew saw the Alteans on the screen, running towards to the bridge. “Bridge, prepare for breach!” Shiro ordered as he looked at doors and heard banging on the doors. An Altean slammed the doors down as Shiro tries to stop him, “Stop!” But he was punched in the face and fell to the ground with Veronica running to his side and watched the Alteans taking over the monitors.

“Deliver me the power I need to return ro our homeland. Give your energy along with the ship’s crystal. All of it.” Honerva ordered.

Shiro and Veronica saw all of the Alteans circled around the crystal that was holding the Atlas’s power, “No!” Shiro cried out as he saw the Alteans getting the energy out of the crystal. One of the Robeast saw a shining light coming from the Atlas and then it transferred to the pyramid. 

“Honerva, transferring that much energy will destroy them!” Merla warned her.

“Their lives will be sacrificed for their saviour.” Honerva replied as she worked herself to open up the rift with the energy from the crystal from the Atlas. All of the paladins watched as she got all of the power and energy she needed until Merla destroyed one of the pillars, betraying Honerva.

All of the Alteans fainted from using transferring the energy to Honerva and the Atlas’s power shut down. Allura groaned and woke up to hearing Hunk calling out to the Atlas. _“Hello? What’s going on? Hello? Anybody, please!”_ Hunk called out desperately. _“Are you there?”_

Allura opened her eyes and stood up quickly. “Yes, right away.”  Allura then opened up a wormhole for Hunk and Coran.

“Atlas, we’re back, and we bought along a friend.” Hunk said as the Balmera came along as everyone in the Atlas smiled in relief and have more allies to help them.

“Copy that. Good timing.” Shiro sighed in relief and then turned to Veronica, “Contact Sam and Slav, and tell them to prepare the weapon for the crystal.”

“Yes, sir!” Veronica says.

Shiro turned to see the Alteans on the ground, drained. “Get the Alteans to the med bay. We have a chance.”

Honerva woke up from the blast and saw that the paladins have brought help and saw the Balmerans and the yellow Lions. She growled angrily as she began to charge in and attacked the Balmeran, taking its quintessence and energy into the pillars.  “NO!” All of the paladins cried out seeing Honerva taking the energy from the Balmera. The energy was absorbed into Lotor’s Sincline and Honerva’s mech.

“Paladins, attack!” Keith and the other paladins all flew in to attack Honerva to stop her from opening the rift. Then two Robeast came in to attack the Black Lion, Lance and Pidge charged in and fought them, giving Keith the time to take her down. Honerva blocked his attack with her shield, gritting her teeth in anger and saw the Yellow Lion coming after her.

She used her mech’s beam to attack the Yellow lion while The Black Lion flew in avoiding her attacks but only to get hit multiple times by her shield. Keith growled under his breath and still never back down on a fight and kept on going to stop Honerva.  For the universe, all of realities and for Allura.

But then he was taken down by one of Honerva’s shield with Merla watching. She charged in to attack Honerva, now helping the paladins to take her down. But Honerva saw her coming in and destroyed her mech along with her. She then merged Lotor’s mech and her own together and opened the rift with the paladins watching in horror as Allura gasped at the sight of Honerva opening up the rift. “No!”


	11. The Zenith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. School's has been keeping me busy like always but i managed to finish this chapter! Hope you all like this! We are almost to the finale! 
> 
> Enjoy reading and please comment and give feedback. Thank you.

The battle continues as Honerva had merged her own mech with Lotor’s Sincline. All of the lions drifted, motionless with no power after the intense battle with the Robeasts and Honerva. In the Black Lion, Keith was the first to get up, “Paladins, report status.”

“I’m offline!” Lance replied.

“Me too.” Pidge says as she looked over the Red Lion, feeling that Lance was looking her as well.

“Uh, guys are you seeing this?” Hunk asked, looking out at the pyramid and Honerva.

“What are those things doing?” Lance asked, looking at the rift portal.

“That’s how she’s getting in.” Pidge said, looking at the rift with her eyes widen as she gripped onto her controls tightly.

“What do you mean?” Keith asked the Green Paladin.

“Honerva! She’s using those wings to pierce the barriers between the realities. It’s her entry point.” Pidge replied.

Shiro gritted his teeth as he contacted Allura, “Allura, come in. Are you there?” Somewhere in the Atlas, Allura was in her paladin armour on her way to get to her lion, seeing that the others needed her.

“Shiro, I read you. Honerva combined her beast with Lotor’s Sincline. She has the comet ore and, with it, the ability to traverse realities. I’m headed to my Lion now.” Allura said, she hurried down to the hangars to her Lion, desperate to save the universe and everyone she cares about. Including the paladins. And Keith.

“Our universe is collapsing, just like the day we lost the Castle Of Lions. Those wings are causing the very fabric of out reality to disintegrate!” Coran exclaimed as he saw the Yellow Lion powering up again.

“Then we’re gonna stop that thing before it breaks through.” Hunk said as he start to move his Lion in. “Yellow Lion’s back!”

“Hunk, get your passengers back to the Atlas.” Keith ordered. Hunk complied as he got Coran, Romelle and Tavo in the Atlas safely.

“My loyal warriors, Merla proved disloyal. She turned her back on our mission and the future of Altea. But you two have remained by my side, and you will know true victory. The glory of Altea will be yours.” Honerva said to her remaining Altean warriors. The two Robeasts moved in to attack the Atlas.

“Those Robeasts are headed our way!” Pidge said, looking at the mechs coming in closer and smiled as her lion is back online. “Just in time! My lion’s responding!” Pidge then heard the Red Lion roaring from her right side.

“Mine, too.” Lance said, smiling.

Then all three Lions were all online, ready to fight off Honerva and the Robeasts. Keith then contacted Allura, “Allura, do you copy? Can you get to your lion? We’re gonna need Voltron.”

“Hold on, Keith. I’m coming.” Allura replied.

“In the meantime, the Atlas has you covered.” Shiro said.

“Wait, what about the collapsing universe? We need to stop it!” Coran warned. He, Romelle and Tavo were back in the Atlas with Hunk leaving to help the others.

“Coran, we’re counting on you to figure out something out.” Keith says to Coran.

“What? Me? I don’t know anything about that!” Coran exclaimed in panic.

“Then find someone who does!” Keith replied. “We need to stop that weapon before it breaks through realities. Paladins, do everything you can to keep the Robeasts distracted. Let’s give the Atlas a shot.”

The paladins fought off the Robeasts as long as they can. Hunk bumped his lion into one of the Robeasts with Lance cheering, “Nice shot!”

Keith charged in past the beast and headed straight to the pyramid where Honerva is. “Guys, I’m going in to stop Honerva!”

Honerva saw the Black Lion heading towards her and put out her mech’s hand, “Still.” She trapped Keith inside a force field. “No!” Keith tries to get his lion to move and he could hear Allura’s cries from the communication lines. He saw Honerva moving in to destroy him but then the Atlas came in time, saving Keith from Honerva.

Iverson had ordered the MFE pilots to assist the paladins in battle as Coran had an idea. “I have an idea how we can stop the collapsing of space-time.” Coran said, turning to Romelle and Tavo. “I’ll grab Slav and Sam. You two get the Alteans and meet me back here in ten doboshes.”

The paladins were still fighting off the Robeasts and they were not giving up defending Honerva from them. “Now, Pidge!” Hunk shouted.

Pidge moved in heading towards the rift portal with her cannon as she gets closer, she was ready to fire at it until she was shot down by the Robeast. It was about to attack again until Keith saved her in time. 

“Fall back!” Keith ordered. Atlas and Honerva clashed off, fighting against each other, giving Allura a chance to get out in her lion and help the others. “We can’t get past them, so we’re gonna have to defeat them.” Keith says. “Paladins, on me! Form Voltron!”

 A fully transformed Voltron, flew into the rift portal, hoping to destroy it. “Remember, those weapons can siphon our energy, so we need to avoid a direct hit.” Allura warned as they used the shield to cover them from the Robeasts.

They fought with everything they got and saw one of the Robeast was about to swing another attack, until another Robeast blocked the attack. “Why is she helping us?” Lance asked.

They were about to move in to fight but then Merla stopped them. “Please, do not harm them. They were misguided, much as like I was. We all were!” Merla pleaded.

Then they moved in, slicing through the two Altean Robeasts, “Pilot capsule still intact.” Keith says as looked back at the Altean, he gripped on to his controls tightly. They all moved away from a purple beam coming from Honerva who was fighting off the Atlas.

“We need an escort to Honerva’s pyramid structure!” Coran said to Shiro.

“What? Right now?” Shiro asked.

“Yes, the sooner we go, the higher the probability that we could use the Alteans to stop the impending space-time rupture!” Slav informed.

“It’s similar to how we stopped the rupture when Voltron entered the Quintessence field.” Coran added.

“Only this time, that superstructure will be the energy amplification conductor and the Alteans will be the energy source.” Sam said.

“We’re still working out how to transfer their Quintessence into the structure, but, you know, some things are just gonna have to be figured out on the fly!” Coran exclaimed.

Shiro turned to Curtis ordering him to get a team ready to take Coran, Romelle and Tavo along with the Alteans to the Honerva’s pyramid. Meanwhile Voltron is still fighting off the Robeast and managed to slice one Robeast, while saving the Altean pilot.

“Final Robeast out of commission!”

The MFEs and the rebels were flying out to Honerva’s pyramid while Honerva distracted, fighting off the Atlas. Voltron moved in to the rift portal to attempt to close it. “Hunk, form cannon!” Keith ordered.

“I’ve got lock!” Hunk grunted, seeing that they were getting closer and closer. Then a light shone brightly as Honerva has finally pierced through realities.

Allura looked on horrified, “Honerva has pierced through realities.” She gripped on to her controls tightly. She wanted to defeat her so desperately and saw her going through the portal.

“Come om, we’re going in!” Keith said. “Atlas, stay on me!”

“I’m afraid that the Atlas can’t do that.” Coran stutters.

“Coran’s right. It isn’t made out of the same ore.” Pidge agreed. “It can’t transverse realities.”

“Then we’re going in alone.” Keith insists going into the rift portal alone.

“Actually, that appears to be problematic as well.” Slav says. “That statistical likelihood of Voltron succeeding against Honerva in a one-on-one battle is well below improbable.”

“We’ll have a better chance than if we don’t try at all.” Allura said as she gasped, seeing a light shining brightly out of the window as they all see the Balmera has arrived to help them.

“What’s going on?” Lance asked, looking at the Balmera around them.

“It’s a convuldrum, the converging of Balmeras.” Coran replied. Hunk looked out of the window, smiling and was happy to see Shay helping them. All of the Balmera gave Voltron and the Atlas their energy and life force, helping them to merge together as one. All of the paladins could feel the flow of the energy inside them and with the lions.

Coran and Romelle looked on in shock and excitement from the rebel ship. Looking at the merged Voltron and the Atlas. All of the paladins exclaimed ecstatically, smiling ear to ear. Allura smiled with new-found determination and confidence. “I don’t know what just happened, but now we have a chance.”

“Let’s stop Honerva.” Keith said with a smile.

“Coran, we’ll need you to secure the area and find a way to suppress this rift.” Shiro ordered.

“Yes sir!” Coran replied as he saw the paladins going into the portal to stop Honerva while Coran along with the rebels go to Honerva’s pyramid. “Wait! I know how to get to get Altean energy into the structure. Drop Sam, Slav and I off at the pyramid. Then I’ll need you to take the Alteans to the Balmera.”

Then Slav appeared next to him, “You’re wearing the right socks, today, aren’t you?” Coran looked at him annoyed, not wanting to hear another word from him and wanted to focus on the task at hand.

Voltron flew into the rift to follow Honerva and stop her and have entered another reality of Altea, with another portal above the Castle. “And it looks like this reality is crumbling, just like ours!” Lance said.

“How come it’s disintegrating so quickly?” Hunk asked, looking at the portal.

“Those wings created a sort of cosmic tunnel in one blast. The rift must lead directly to the reality Honerva’s been looking for.” Pidge said, looking at her scanners and the portal.

“And any reality that those wings created bored through is falling apart.” Shiro concluded.

“We have to keep going!” Keith said as they flew in the portal to stop Honerva from tearing up realities.

Coran, Sam and Slav made it to the pyramid into the bridge. “Ok, I think this is it. Powering the amplification module.” Sam said.

“I’ll redirect the target to the rift.” Slav said, “if we hit it with enough energy, it should seal.”

“Are the Alteans in place?” Coran asked.

“They are set.” N-7 replied as she stood with Matt by her side watching the Alteans helping them along side the Balmeras. All of the Balmera lined up and powering their energies together.

Voltron have been going through portal to portal only to see realities crumbling from existence. “All these innocent lives. There’s no limit to what Honerva will do or lives she’ll tear apart to get what she wants.” Allura said sadly as she looked out of the window.

“That’s why we need to stop her, Allura.” Keith said, trying to encourage her.

“Even then, I fear she’s started a chain reaction that can never be undone.” Allura says.

Coran had informed everyone that they were in place of redirecting the target to the rift. “Balmeras, channel your energy into the pyramid!” All unleased their energies into the rift in hoping to close it.

“Yes, it’s working!” Coran cheered. “The channelled energy from the Balmeras seems to be holding the rift together.”

The paladins flew into another portal in another reality and were attacked by Honerva with one of her wings. Honerva charged in attacking them as they fought in the open wide area as she released her magic to destroy them until the paladins formed their sword.

In their reality, all of the Alteans are now feeling drained as the levels aren’t enough to maintain the rift, thinking that they can’t seal the rift. Luckily, Krolia and the Blades with the cruisers came in just in time to help them. “Coran, it’s Krolia. What can we do to help?”

“Krolia! Kolivan! Thank the ancients you’re here!” Coran exclaimed in relief. “We need all the energy we can to harness to prevent the rift from expanding.”

“Copy that!” Krolia says. “Galra fleet, adjust the frequency of your ion cannons and aim at the pyramid structure.” All of the Galra fleet had fired their ion cannons at the pyramid, giving as much energy, all they have to seal the rift close.

Honerva and Voltron were still in the heat of battle but Honerva was stronger than them. They all struggled against her as Honerva was draining their power with her magic. She was more powerful than them and tried to take her down with all they have. “This is where it ends for you!” Honerva growled as she flew up into the portal, leaving Voltron in the crumbling reality.

Voltron tried to get up, but their power was all drained. “We need to get up.” Lance grunted.

“I can’t move.” Hunk said.

“The ship’s not responding.” Shiro says.

“Honerva, she’s absorbed all our strength.” Allura said.

“This reality is over.” Pidge said, looking up at the reality was closing into the pit of darkness.

“Don’t give up, Pidge. We can do this together. Like we always have.” Lance assured his girlfriend as Pidge smiled seeing his face on her screen.

“Lance is right. we’ve always done the impossible. Our strength is our bond.” Keith said. “Our power comes from each other. As long as we are a team, we stand a chance. Sendak. Zarkon. Lotor. We’ve saved our universe countless times, but now all the realities are in need of Voltron. So, this isn’t the end yet. We need to get back up and stop Honerva once and for all!”

Allura tried her very best to maintain her tears as she was touched by Keith’s confidence and bravery. She wanted to become much stronger for Keith. For the paladins. For the universe. Then Voltron stood up and flew up to the portal.

“The Galra fleet have depleted all their energy, and the Balmerans and Alteans are at their limit.at this rate, we won’t be able to contain the rift!” Sam exclaimed, looking at the scanners. They all looked on seeing the portal pulsing as the light shone brightly.

Voltron were getting closer and closer to the portal as it was closing in quickly, they were all giving their strength in trying to get out of the collapsed reality but then it closed down as they were stuck in the endless darkness. Honerva went through the reality that she hoped she’d find and succeeded by finding the planet Daibazaal, she smiled softly, feeling ecstatic to finally see her family again.

 In planet, Daibazaal, Zarkon was out in the field, training with his soldiers in combat on the mountain on the soft grass in the open space with the sun setting down. Two soldiers charged in but Zarkon managed to beat them in seconds and as for the third soldier, he had already seen his blade at his neck.

Zarkon lowered his sword and turned to him, “You’re getting faster.”

“Not as fast as the emperor.” Replied young Sendak.

Then they felt the wind blowing and saw Honerva’s mech in front of them. Once she saw her beloved husband, she teleported out of her mech to see him. She smiled and walked towards him.

“Stay back!” Zarkon ordered. “What’s your name?”

“You don’t recognize me? I’ve searched beyond the stars to be here.” Honerva says.

“I said stay back!” Zarkon demanded, not still sure on what she’s talking about and not recognizing her until he saw that it was his wife. He lowered his sword and caressed her cheek lovingly. “Is it truly you?”

“It is.” Honerva replied.

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Zarkon said, looking at her smiling.

“I never doubted. My memory of you and Lotor kept me alive. Tell me, where is my child?” Honerva asked, desperately wanting to see her son as Zarkon smiled brightly.

They took a cruiser on the way to Altea. “I vowed to raise our son as you would have wanted. He excels in his Altean studies. Lotor has his mother’s intellect.” Zarkon said, explaining what Lotor has been doing as Honerva smiled proudly. She was looking forward to meeting her son.

They landed in front of the Castle and were greeted by King Alfor and Queen Melenor. “Empress Honerva, it is an honour to see you once more.” Alfor greeted. “All of Altea will cherish this day.”

Honerva smiled at Alfor and his wife warmly and froze at the sight of Allura who approached her. “Please, come with me.” Allura smiled politely. “Your son awaits your presence.” Honerva followed Allura inside the Castle and entered the room where Lotor was studying.

Honerva gasped at the sight of Lotor. “My son.”

Lotor turned around, smiling seeing his mother once again. “Mother?” Honerva bent down, wanting to give him a hug seeing him running towards her but saw him stopped.

“Please, my child, come to me.” Honerva pleaded.

Lotor took steps back with eyes widen at her. “No.”

“Lotor, it’s okay. It’s your mother. She has returned” Zarkon assured his son, confused on why he is afraid of his mother.

“She’s not my mother!” Lotor exclaimed.

“I may appeared changed, but I assure you, my love for you is that of a mother for her child. Come to me.” Honerva says, trying to get Lotor closer to her, wanting to hold him tightly like any other mother would do to their own child.

“She is not my mother.” Lotor said, again still glaring at her. 

“Don’t speak like that.” Zarkon scolded at his son, frowning at his behaviour.

“Please.” Honerva pleaded as she put out her hand, trying to welcome her son in her arms.

“No. My mother is dead. and you cannot replace her!” Lotor exclaimed as his father stood by his side, looking down at Honerva.

“Perhaps this is overwhelming for the boy. Please, if we had some time…”

Honerva glared at her supposed family, “Time? You speak to me of time? I’ve spent lifetimes trying to get back. Countless worlds have fallen in the wake of my efforts to return to you. And this is how you welcome me?” Honerva asked. “My own child, my own husband question who I am? I have sacrificed more than you will ever know!”

Honerva and Zarkon heard something came from the atmosphere. “What is that?”

Honerva’s eyes widen at the sight of Voltron coming her way, finally finding her. “No, it cannot be!”

Zarkon then turned to her, “You brought this abomination upon us? You are not the empress. You are not my wife!” He then summoned the guards into the room with their weapons armed pointing at Honerva.

“If there is not place in this universe for me, then there will be no universe at all.” Honerva said as she disappeared from their sight. All of the people in Altea screamed and shouting see Voltron in their home and Honerva arrived as they prepared themselves to fight.


	12. Part of the Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I hope this is worth the wait after a very, very, very, long time! I hope you all enjoyed my own version of S8. It has been an honor to write this and i loved seeing many people had enjoyed this fix it fanfiction. 
> 
> After this, I'll be continuing my fanfic Soul of A Lion, a squeal of Together At Last. Feel free to read it anytime! 
> 
> Overall, enjoy this last chapter and please, comment and give feedback. it is much appreciated. Enjoy reading!

The battle against Honerva continues in alternate reality of Altea with many Alteans down below watching the fight. Honerva shoot a blast at the Castle where Zarkon was shielding his Lotor away from the attack and Voltron depleted the attack and saved them from the blast with their sword.

Honerva knocked down Voltron the ground proceeding to attack them. “We have to take the fight as far away from here as—” Keith started as he saw Honerva coming their way and lunged her sword at them but they all moved out of the way, getting away from the Alteans, not wanting to harm them or getting anyone hurt.

They clashed blades together and fought on with Honerva tripping them using the tail and tried to stab through Voltron using her drill. She pounded them into the ground. Allura gritted her teeth as she let out a battle cry and blasted Honerva off them.

“Now let’s finish this!” Allura growled, preparing to fight back.

“Incoming!” Lance shouted seeing one of the wings are coming their way and stabbed them from the back. And two came and stabbed in the lower abdomen, falling down on the ground.

Then all of the flaps of the wings were creating a portal up in the sky along taking away the quintessence from Voltron. “We can’t let this happen. She can’t get away.” Shiro said. They all pulled out the flaps of the wings out of them and went after Honerva through the portal.

“Is everyone okay? Allura?” Keith asked. They all responded much to his relief and haven’t heard from Allura.

“I’m here, Keith.” Allura said. Keith sighed in relief, glad to hear that she was alright.

“Does anyone has eyes on Honerva?” Shiro asked, looking around for her. They all saw strands in front of them and glowed brightly.

“What is this place?” Lance asked.

“I-I’m not sure.” Allura said. They all gasped hearing Honerva from behind them.

“This is the beginning.” Honerva said as she charged at them. “And the end.” She shot one of the strands making all of the paladins seeing the people that lived in a other reality.

“Can—Can you all feel that?” Allura asked, looking up ahead where the strands were. “These strands are...”

“The only remaining realities left in existence.” Lance said.

“This place is the source of time, of space, of…” Pidge started as she looked at the strands.

“Everything.” Hunk finished as he held onto the controls tightly.

“I will end this once and for all!” Honerva snarled as she shot down all of the reality strands. Removing them from all of existence. Voltron flew in and then felt the wave of the explosion seeing all of the innocent lives in another reality.

“She’s destroying all realities!” Allura grunted.

Honerva kept on destroying all of the strands until there is nothing left. And there was only one more strands left. “She’s destroyed everything. There’s only one reality left.” Keith said.

“No. Please.” Allura gasped seeing Honerva was going after the last strand.

They all clashed blades with Honerva to prevent her from destroying the last strand. Destroying the remaining reality. Honerva thrusted Voltron forwards towards the last remaining strand.

“If Honerva destroys this final strand all of existence will end with it!” Allura exclaimed. Then Voltron had created extra booster with enough fire power to push Honerva away from the last remaining strand.

Honerva was teleported in a void with light orbs floating around her and turned around to see the paladins in appearing in front of her. “Where are we?” Honerva demanded.

“The connected consciousness of all existence.” Allura said.

“You think you’re safe here? Soon, all will cease to exist.” Honerva said.

“You have to stop this. All these worlds, all these realities, they deserve to live.” Hunk said.

“Those realities are flawed and weak, living out the same pathetic cycle of war and pain.” Honerva said.

Allura walked up to her, “There is beauty in their flaws. I lost my father, my mother, my planet, to this war, but I’ve gained a new family and a stronger than any I could have imagined.”

“Humans began very flawed. There were wars, hate. But each with mistake, they learned and grow.” Pidge said.

“Now we reach out to other worlds to pass on those same lessons and spread them across the universe like your people once did.” Shiro added.

“And with every new world touched, the message grows.” Hunk said.

“Every world, every reality. We wouldn’t exist without the others.” Keith said.

“Our differences are what makes us stronger.” Lance said.

“You think your words mean anything to me? I’ve lived multiple lifetimes, and all of them filled with pain and loss. If I cannot experience the simple joys of life, why should anyone else?” Honerva asked, glaring at the paladins.

Allura put both of her hands on her temple and Honerva gasped seeing all of her past memories with King Alfor and her adventures before she was corrupted. “There was a time when you loved more than just your family, a time when your fascination with how vast the universe is gave way to your desire to help others and uplift others.”

Honerva got her Altean markings back to normal as she turned see the memory of Lotor. “You tried to help him. He was happy. He deserved better. Better than I could give.”

“Lotor may be misguided, but, ultimately, he wanted to preserve life. Honour your son. Help me change this.” Allura said.

Honerva felt tears rolling down, “I’m sorry, but the damage is done. There’s nothing left to save.”

“I can change the Quintessence within your vessel. Your son helped me learn how to transform it from a destructive force into a life-giving force. But I cannot do it alone.” Allura said, offering her hand to her.

“But that would require-…”

“I know the risks.” Allura said as she helped Honerva up to her feet.

“I know you knew the risks, but you have a life to live with your family. And with one man you love. I shall use the remaining Quintessence I have left to save all realities. My mission ends here, right here and right now.” Honerva said, looking at Allura who looked back at Keith and the paladins.

“But what about you?” Allura asked. Honerva stood quiet as she put out her hand and took out the entity out of her and crushed it in her hand. Allura gasped softly as she was free from the entity’s control at long last.

“I am where I want to be.” Honerva replied as the light shone brightly and in front of them appeared The paladins of the Old, Zarkon and Lotor all smiling at them. Alfor walked towards Allura as father and daughter hugged while Honerva walked towards the light to reunite with her husband and son at long last.

Alfor hugged his daughter tightly before pulling away and kissed her forehead. “I am so proud of all you’ve done, Allura.”

“Thank you. I love you, Father.” Allura sobbed and hugged him tightly.

“I love you so much, Allura.” Alfor smiled at her proudly and saw all of the paladins walking up to them. King Alfor looked at Keith. “Keith, please look after Allura.”

“I will.” Keith replied with a smile and looked at Allura with loving smile.

Alfor nodded and then took one last look at the paladins and his daughter before walking away from them and walked back to the light. Allura had tears rolling down her eyes and Keith comforted her and wrapped his arms around her.

Lance and Pidge had their arms around each other, while Shiro and Hunk watched as Honerva reunited with her family. As the light died out, all of the strands of all realities were saved and restored. The paladins came back to their reality and in their lions. Keith opened his eyes, seeing that they are back. Keith turned his lion so that he can look at the blue lion and could feel that Allura was looking at him.

“Hey, I don’t remember that planet being there before.” Hunk said. All of the paladins looked at the planet up ahead.

Allura gasped in surprise. “It’s… Altea. My home planet.”

“We did it! We saved the universe and the realities!” Hunk cheered. “We won? We won! Yes!” Hunk cheered as tears flowed down his cheeks waving his arms around, celebrating their own victory in saving the universe.

Lance ejected himself out to space and cheered in victory, then saw Pidge had ejected herself from her lion and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. “We did it, Lance!” Pidge exclaimed excitedly. “We saved the realities and the whole universe!”

“Yeah, Katie. We can all live our own lives now! No war or no big bad guy is going to fight us ever again.” Lance held her tightly in his arms as he gaze into her brown eyes lovingly. Then they heard shouting from Hunk who came to the two, hugging them and unintentionally interrupted the romantic moment. “Hunk!”

Inside the Blue Lion, Allura was smiling happily as they had finally saved the universe and looked over to the Black Lion. She wanted to tell Keith something. Something very important she has to tell him. And right on cue, Keith appeared on her screen in her lion. “Allura, do you want to go down in Altea? I am sure you want to see more juniberries.” Keith said as he smiled at her.

 “Of course, Keith. Sounds wonderful.” Allura replied with a smile and the two paladins went down in Altea while the other three paladins went in the Atlas to celebrate their victory in saving the universe and all realties.

Hunk, Pidge and Lance went back into the Atlas without Keith and Allura, knowing they want to have a moment alone. Everyone cheered and immediately partied in the hangars. Hunk brought in some food for everyone to eat. He then looked out of the window and turned to Shiro.

“Shiro, can I ask for a favour?” Hunk asked with Shiro looking at him in confusion.

In Altea, Allura slowly went out of her lion, feeling the breeze in the open field of juniberries. Her most favourite flower in the whole universe. “I thought I’d never see the day when I would be back in Altea.” Allura sighed contentedly and looked at the sun that was setting.

“Now you are.” Keith said as Allura giggled and danced around the flowers. Keith watched her playing with flower petals with a smile as he fiddled with something in his hands nervously. He looked back at Allura, hearing his heart beat faster and faster.

“A-Allura? Remember when I said that after this is all over and that I have something I needed to tell you?” Keith asked, looking straight in the princess’s blue beautiful crystal eyes.

Allura turned to Keith who was walking towards her. “I have something I need to tell you too, Keith.”

Keith nodded, “You go first.” Allura chuckled. She loves it when he is so gentle and polite. She loves those things about Keith. She loved every bit of him and couldn’t wait to tell him.

“Keith, I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve given me. You have been supporting me, always been by my side. I am grateful to have you in my life. And… I-I just wanted to say that… That I… I love you, Keith.” Allura confessed, tearfully as Keith came and wiped her tears.

“Allura, when you accepted me, it helped me to accept myself. I learned to accept myself that I love you. So much, Allura.” Keith said softly as he moved her hair strands to the back of her ear. Allura’s tears can’t stop from flowing and looked up at him with a tearful and passionate smile.

In the Atlas, they moved in the clouds where they could see Keith and Allura from far distance. Hunk has lined up some fireworks in the hangars. “Uh, Hunk? Where did you get all of these?” Pidge asked with Lance holding her around her waist and his head leaning on her head.

“Uh, to make the moment more romantic for Keith and Allura! Come on, I got these fireworks from Clear Day. They said that they are no longer gonna use it, so I will be using it.” Hunk said proudly.

“Wow, that’s very nice Hunk.” Lance smiled, giving him thumbs up.

“Ooh, how romantic!” Romelle squealed. “Cannot wait for the romantic moment!”

“Right, Shiro how things are looking down there?!” Hunk asked, looking at Shiro.

“They are still talking. Looks like Keith is about to give her something.” Shiro said as he looked at the screen, seeing Keith and Allura down in the juniberry field.

Allura then saw that Keith is hiding something behind his back. “Keith, what is that you got there?” She asked, pointing down to his hands that were hiding something.

“Ok, I uh, well, I know you gave up your crystal for Shiro’s arm. And I uh, sort of took your crown, knowing that it is important to you.” Keith sighed. “Here, I made a new crystal for the crown. It’s not blue but I made it purple. I hope you like it.”

Allura was speechless and took the crown from his hands, looking at the new crystal in the centre. It was a purple crystal. It was beautiful and sparkly to her eyes. She loved it. She looked back at Keith, “Oh, Keith. Thank you.” Allura then hugged him tightly as Keith wrapped his arms around her waist.

Then they pulled back as Keith put the crown on her. “There. Queen Allura of Altea.” Keith smiled.

Allura giggled as they held hands tightly and looked deeply in each other’s eyes as Allura caressed Keith’s cheeks and rubbed her thumb on his scar. Keith put his hands on her waist, still looking at her and her blue crystal eyes as he leaned in, closing the gap between them until they pressed their lips together.

The moment was perfect as they kissed with a beautiful sunset in Altea and Hunk screamed, “NOW!” The fireworks popped as Keith and Allura kissed under the sparkling fireworks and the juniberry petals flowing in the wind and Allura played with his raven locks as she tilted her head and Keith caressed her cheeks, tilting her head, deepening the kiss. One hand was on her back and one hand was on her cheek.

They pulled away laughing as they finally shared their first kiss and saw the fireworks display and the Atlas up in the clouds. They heard the PA speaker on hearing Lance shouting out to them. “About time, you two!”

Keith and Allura laughed as they kissed each other again and then went back into their lions to celebrate with the other paladins and the members of the crew. Once they went in, Romelle and Pidge ran into Allura’s arms, congratulating on the happy new couple. Lance ruffled Keith hair while Hunk was crying, hugging him tightly. Coran came to the happy couple crying as well as Shiro having little tears in his eyes.

“Ahh it’s nice to see nice great young couples!” Coran sniffed as he held onto Shiro. “My little princess has grew up so fast!” Coran sobbed with Shiro patting him on the back.

“There, there.” Shiro said comforting the elder Altean. He looked to see Keith standing closely to Allura with his arm wrapped around her waist. Keith was looking at her with deep love and affection. Allura smiled at him warmly and laid her head on the crock of his neck.

Shiro turned to see Lance was feeding Pidge some party food that Hunk had made. He was proud of the two boys finally getting the girls they both loved. “Um, sir?” Shiro turned to see one of the members of the crew, Curtis.

“Um, would you like to join me in for a drink? To celebrate?” Curtis asked shyly as he rubbed his neck nervously.

Shiro smiled. “That would be great.” Keith looked back to see Shiro was talking to one of the members of the crew and saw that he was blushing a bit while holding a glass of wine. Shiro noticed him looking at him and Keith gave him a nod of approval. Shiro smiled back gratefully as he went back to talking with Curtis.

Then Keith felt strong arms wrapped around him. “Oh! There’s my little hero!” Krolia exclaimed happily as she lifted him off the floor and hugged him tightly.

“M-Mom! Can’t… breathe!” Keith wheezed, trying to breathe but his mother’s strength was too strong for him.

“Sorry, Keith. It’s just I am so proud of you. I’m sure you father would be so happy as well.” Krolia said, smiling at her son.

“Thanks, Mom.” Keith replied as Allura came over to them and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Krolia smiled at the two. “And you two completely have my blessings. I wish you two full happiness.”

“Thank you, Krolia.” Allura smiled.

Krolia left the two to celebrate with Kolivan, Coran and Shiro along with the members of the crew. The paladins smiled at their friends, families and allies being happy that they won and ended the war. Hunk munched onto the food and looked at his friends. “So, what now? With Honerva now gone, what do we all do?”

Lance and Pidge looked at each other as Keith and Allura looked at each other. “We’ll stay together no matter what.” Keith smiled at the paladins.

**One Year Later**

“With the return of Planet Daibazaal, the Galra Empire is at a crossroads. For too long, the people of this extraordinary civilization have been manipulated by a dictatorship that placed a misguided sense of self-preservation above all else. It was a tragic, unfortunate series of events that led us down this dark, never-ending path of power and greed.” Keith said in front of an audience of the Galra Empire at the Kral Zera.

 

“It was tragic, unfortunate series turn of events that led us down this dark, never-ending path of power and greed. But now, we, the Galra Empire, have an opportunity to make right all of the injustices set into motion by our forefathers. Because of the victory that we, Paladins of Voltron made, we have been given a second chance to come together in rebuilding the Galra Empire by joining the galactic coalition and ushering in a new era of peace across the universe.” Keith said as the Galra cheered and Krolia and Kolivan looked at him proudly, seeing his growth as a strong leader.

 

(~)

 

In the Atlas, the chancellors were arguing over the table as Shiro tried to calm them down until Hunk came by at the table with two trays in hand. “Chancellors. Please, sit. Dinner is served.” Hunk said.

He placed the plates on the table to eat the meals. “The filet of bandrillo, spiced with seasoning from the plains of planet Mabo, alongside pilaf of long-grained forlongian brill from the vast fields of Antidoll.” Hunk smiled. “And it’s accompanied by a cider made from the petals of Altean juniberry flower. Bon Appetit.”

Shiro and the Chancellors took a bite of the dish and smiled brightly as they tasted something so delicious. “It wouldn’t be possible without cooperation of all three planets of Xritoo system. Much like my cooking crew, comprised of aliens from all across the cosmos working together to bring you this delicious meal.” Hunk said as he gestured to his crew.

“We are all now united because of our victory that we, the Paladins of Voltron won.” Hunk said.

“Let’s honour them by following in their footsteps and walk in the path towards peace.” Shiro smiled.

(~)

“All done.” Pidge smiled as she took out a drive and walked towards her boyfriend and brother.

“So, peanut, have you been thinking of any names?” Lance asked, smiling at her and kissed her on the cheek.

“Yeah, I was thinking of Chip.” Pidge grinned. Matt and Lance looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

“You and your puns.” Matt chuckled in amusement.

“And this is why I love your sister so much.” Lance said, looking at his girlfriend lovingly as Pidge smiling at him brightly.

“Katie, your father’s got the teludav all warmed up for you. Better get going. You two don’t wanna be late.” Colleen said with a smile.

“Don’t worry, Pidge, I’ll have chip all ready to go by the time you get back.” Matt promised.

“Just don’t initialize until we return. I want to witness Chip’s first moments of consciousness.” Pidge grinned as she given her brother the flash drive and Lance grabbed her hand to get ready.

Lance and Pidge were in their armours and lions getting ready to visit their friends. “Have a good time, you two. But not too much fun.” Sam said to the two paladins.

“We will, Dad.” Pidge smiled,

“Don’t worry, Mr Holt. Katie’s in good hands here.” Lance said with a charming smile.

“Come on, sharpshooter! We’re going to be late!” Pidge chuckled as they went through the wormhole.

(~)

“Construction is on course.” Merla confirmed to the new Queen of Altea.

Allura smiled brightly as she watched the construction of the new Castle of Lions in front of her. “Most excellent. How are the preparations for tonight’s feast coming along? It has to be perfect. This will be the first Altea’s victorious celebration.” Allura said as she looked over the preparations.

“It is going along very well, Allura. And the rest of the paladins should be coming very soon.” Merla replied. “Also a certain leader.”

Allura smiled warmly as she thought of her boyfriend, Keith. “Oh, he better get here in time.”

“Allura! Lance and Pidge have arrived!” Coran called out to her. Allura smiled as she let Merla be in charge with the preparations with Romelle.

“Pidge! Lance! Welcome back to Altea.” Allura greeted the couple with hugs.

“Thanks. Everything’s looking good here.” Lance smiled looking at the Castle.

“Yeah, Altea looks so beautiful!” Pidge said as she looked over the horizon of Altea and then they all saw the Yellow lion landing with Hunk and Shiro coming out with some food with them.

Lance and Pidge along with Coran came to greet them as Allura walked towards them. She was happy to see her friends and was looking forward to seeing her beloved, Keith. Perhaps, he has something to do before going to Altea. “Welcome back, Shiro and Hunk.” Allura smiled,

“Thank you, Allura and look, I got some food for us to try.” Hunk smiled at the Queen as she hugged Shiro warmly.

“I take it that Keith is late.” Shiro said.

“Yeah, your boyfriend is late! Where the heck, is he?” Lance asked as he tried to look for him.

Suddenly, a wormhole appeared and came out the Black Lion. Allura’s heart raced faster as her smile grew bigger. She ran past Lance and Hunk towards the Black Lion and saw the mouth was opening. She saw Keith in his new fresh clothes with his hair in a ponytail. “Keith!” Allura leaped onto him as he caught her in his arms and twirled her around with a bright and affectionate smile.

“Hey, Allura.” Keith greeted warmly as he given her a passionate kiss on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck with his hand on her waist and his other hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

“Hey! Could you guys do this after the celebration!” Lance exclaimed in annoyance. After they become an official couple, Lance and Pidge always see them making out in some places they go to.

“Lance, let them be.” Pidge smiled as she pulled hm away from the couple and helped the Alteans with the preparations. Coran, Hunk and Shiro followed them leaving the couple alone.

“So, how are things with the Galra Empire?” Allura asked. “And your mother?”

“Going great. Small steps as we go along into rebuilding the empire. My mom is good also. She says hit.” Keith replied as they held hands and walked around Altea. “How are things with the Colony?”

“Everything is going smoothly. The Castle is being rebuilt. I am getting along with them as well, thanks to Romelle’s help.” Allura said as she held onto her hand.

“That’s great to hear that everyone is adjusting after the war.” Keith said looking at the Alteans that were preparing for the festival down in the town’s square and in the juniberry field.

“Yes. I am so excited for you to try some of our most delicious Altean meals.” Allura chimed and kissed him on the cheek.

“Your highness, we need you to check on the measurements of the Castle.” Merla said, coming towards the couple with Romelle greeting them with a warm smile.

“Oh, right.” Allura nodded and then turned to Keith. “Sorry. Duties calls.”

“That’s alright. See you soon.” Keith smiled as he brought her into a deeper kiss and then Romelle groaned playfully and took Allura’s arm. Taking her away from Keith.

“Come on! You two can do that later! Bye Keith!” Romelle giggled as she took Allura away from him. Allura waved at him and then moved onto her duties.

Keith smiled and then went to where the rest of the paladins were. Lance had his arm around him, “So, when you are going to do it?” Lance asked with a grin.

“Do what?” Keith asked in confusion.

“You know, proposing to Allura?” Lance smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“What?” Keith squeaked.

“Keith, we all know that you have been planning to propose to her.” Hunk said. “Pidge even mentioned to us that you asked Romelle and Pidge for help to get a ring for her until you decided to make one for her.”

Keith blushed deep red but still had this affectionate smile on his face. He was both excited and nervous at the same time at the thought of proposing to the love of his life. Could he actually have the courage to propose to her? Even he is Galra?

“You think she’ll say yes?” Keith asked everyone as he rubbed his neck nervously.

Shiro put his hand on his shoulder. “Keith, of course she’ll say yes. She loves you and you love her. You two are perfect for each other.”

“Of course she’ll say yes. Think about it. You two are the royal couple. Galra and Altea united.” Lance nudged his arm and winked at him.

Keith nodded as he saw all of the encouraging smiles from his friends. “Thanks. I uh, already asked Coran for permission since he is also the father figure to Allura.”

“Oh, what did he say?” Pidge asked excitedly.

“He said yes and then he fainted.” Keith replied as the paladins blinked and then broke into laughter.

“Well, when are you planning to tell her, Keith?” Shiro asked with a big smile on his face.

“During the celebration.” Keith replied as he took out the ring box.

“Ooh, show the ring to us!” Hunk pleaded excitedly. Keith opened the ring box and revealed a crystal stones of pink and red on the centre of the ring.

“Wow, did you buy this, or did you make it?” Pidge asked, looking t the details of the ring. It looked like it is handmade, and it was well crafted.

“Yeah, I made it.” Keith said shyly as Lance patted him on the back.

“Wow, well done, Keith!” Lance smiled.

“I am sure everything will be alright, you’ll see Keith.” Hunk said encouraging his leader to propose the new Queen of Altea.

(~)

The people of Altea rejoiced in the field of juniberries with the lights lighting up brightly and the children were playing around with the flowers. Everyone was having a great time after the war. There is no war to suffer from and no battles to fight.

The paladins and Coran sat at a table in front of the statues of the Paladins of Old. They were laughing cheerfully until Pidge spoke up. “I mean, seriously, though, Earth has come a long way. It’s a hub for all alien activity now that my dad’s stabilized his teludav technology.”

“That’ll make travel on the Atlas much easier. We’ll be able to reach more sectors with the improved mobility. Not to mention the supplies we’ll save with the shorter journey.” Shiro smiled.

“Yeah, yeah! We’ll have so much room for the cooking ingredients. People are just so much easier to reason with when they’re full.” Hunk said. “Man, this diplomacy thing isn’t nearly as easy as you made it look Allura.”

“I am sure you are doing a fantastic job, Hunk.” Allura said with a proud smile.

“Then you made everything look easy.” Keith teased Allura as she punched him on the arm playfully.

“Speaking of which, how are things in Daibazaal?” Shiro asked.

“We’re calling for an election to select the Galran representative for the Galactic Coalition. So that’s step in the right direction.” Keith replied with a smile.

“Let me guess. They asked you to be their leader and you said no?” Lance asked raising his eyebrow while he had his arm around Pidge.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Keith replied with a smile.

“Classic Keith.” Lance smirked and everyone laughed in amusement.

“I am so proud of your decision, Keith. I knew you would always be the key to the Galra’s future.” Allura said as they intertwined their hands together.

Coran smiled at the paladins and the new Queen of Altea. He smiled proudly and thought how they came a long way when they first met. They were all strangers at the start and now they have grown into a family. “Just around this table I see so many lives touched by your actions. You all have come a long way as Paladins and now you are all family to one another.” Coran smiled and stood up with a glass in his hand. “To victory!”

“To victory.” Everyone cheered and then drank their drink. Everyone in Altea had a great time during the celebration. Music was playing as the Alteans were dancing with the paladins even though they don’t know the steps.

Keith was alone at a table looking at the ring box in his hands. He still hasn’t proposed to her yet. He saw Lance and Pidge dancing with the Altean children. He smiled when he saw them kissing under the stars passionately. “Hello, Keith.” Coran greeted.

“Hey, Coran.” Keith smiled. “Have you seen Allura?”

“She’s still at the memorial.” Coran smiled knowingly and giggled.

Keith raised an eyebrow at him seeing him all cheery and all. Then all of the paladins came and smiled at him. “What?”

“Ask her man!” Hunk exclaimed impatiently and desperately. “There’s no time to waste!”

“What?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. You won’t mess it up!” Pidge assured him.

“I can’t right now. I am not ready yet.” Keith said.

“It’s okay to be nervous.” Shiro said as he gently pushed Keith towards the memorial where Allura is.

“What if she says no?” Keith asked afraid if she rejects him.

“What? Are you out of your mind? Of course not. She won’t reject you, Keith.” Lance said. “Besides you two guys have feelings for each other and last year, you two didn’t even admit it until the end of the war, so it’s either now or never, team leader.”

“Go. Everything will be okay.” Coran assured him.

(~)

Keith walked up the stairs and saw Allura was putting a bouquet of juniberries in front of the statue of her father. She stood up as her long white-silver hair blew in the wind gently. She didn’t know that Keith was behind her. Keith gulped and then walked towards her with the ring box in his gloved hand. “Allu—Whoa!” He suddenly was flipped by Allura onto the ground.

“Oh! Keith, it’s just you! I am so so, sorry, my darling.” Allura said as she came to her boyfriend’s side and helped him up.

“It’s okay.” Keith groaned and sat up rubbing his neck. “I been through worse than this.”

“Still I am terribly sorry.” Allura apologised as she held his hands and then frowned seeing something sparkly on the ground. “Keith, what is that?”

Keith looked at where she was pointing at and saw the ring box was opened, revealing the rose-gold ring with pink and red crystal stones. “Uh…”

“Keith, what is going on?” Allura asked.

“Allura, I made this ring for you and um, I was planning to tell you after the celebration. But I guess now is the right time.” Keith said as he grabbed the ring as Allura gasped and stood up with her hands covering her mouth. Her tears started to form when she saw Keith kneeling down on his knee.

“Queen Allura, Queen of Altea, Blue Paladin of the Blue Lion, will you marry me?” Keith asked as he felt his heart beating faster and faster.

Allura’s tears flowed down her cheeks and laughed tearfully. “Yes. Yes! Of course I will marry you.” Keith sighed in relief as he slipped the ring in her finger with Allura kissing him passionately and he wrapped his arms around her.

(~)

Lance and Hunk were on the verge of crying as well as Romelle and Pidge who were in dresses as they wiped their tears away. Every member of the Coalition were sitting and watching the wedding ceremony of Keith and Allura. Shiro and Krolia were watching with proud smiles as they sat and watched the beautiful ceremony.

Allura was in a pink and white wedding dress with a flower crown of juniberry and red roses while Keith was in his red paladin armour with a black cape draped on his shoulders with his hair tied up in a ponytail. He offered his hands to Allura as she smiled and held his hands.

They both turned to Coran who was smiling at them warmly as he wrapped an Altean ceremonial cloth around their joined hands. “Now I pronounce you, husband and wife, King and Queen of Altea!”

Keith and Allura leaned in each other and kisses each other deeply and passionately. Everyone cheered and threw petals in the air as Lance and Hunk cried and hugged each other with Pidge and Romelle squealing in excitement.

The Galra were chanting their names with the Alteans throwing them petals. Keith held onto his queen closely to him as Allura kissed him again and waved at her people as well as the members of the Coalition. She then threw the bouquet of juniberry flowers and none of the women caught it but Shiro was the one who caught it. He blushed and then gave it to one of the commanders, Curtis. He blushed and accepted the flowers.

After the wedding, the paladins stood in front of their lions and reminisced on their fond memories when they all become Defenders of the Universe and how they saved the universe with their family, friends and allies.

(~)

Outside of Altea, Keith was in his Black Lion with a bright and nostalgic smile as he pilot his lion like the old times. He heard a young child squealing as he looked down at his youngest son in his hands. His youngest son has a white-silver hair with indigo eyes and has purple Altean markings on each of his cheeks. Keith made some turns into the clouds with his son squealing excitedly and then saw a Blue Lion. Keith grinned as he proposed a race with his wife, Allura.

Allura giggled as she held on to their eldest daughter who has Keith’s dark raven hair and blue eyes from her mother. She has purple Altean markings along with Galran markings similar to her grandmothers. She cheered as they flew into the clouds above the Castle of Lions.

Then they saw the Red and Green Lion passing by. Lance was cheering along with his daughter holding on to her father with her eyes closed shut with Lance calms her down. Pidge was with her son cheering loudly. They all heard another lion roaring and saw Hunk’s Lion thrilling around and went past them with a smile and was holding on his daughter in his lap. All of the lions then flew up into the clouds and into the shining sun.

 


End file.
